Más Allá de las Notas
by sweetdreams22
Summary: Yuri. Beca es una chica algo rebelde y no muy buena haciendo amigos, cuya única preocupación es la música. Nada puede distraerla de convertirse en DJ, excepto alguien muy especial. Pero parece que esa persona es inalcanzable, y aunque es reacia a mostrar sus sentimientos y a abrise a la gente, Chloe puede hacerla sacar su lado más oculto y hacerla ver el mundo de otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá de las notas**

Por fin ha llegado el día. Estaba deseándolo. El día en que me independizaría, sin padres, sin preocupaciones que no fuesen yo, y yo y solo yo. Aunque de todas formas mis padres están separados, y vivía con mi padre y la que llamo mi "brujastra". A mi madre la veía poco, ya que al divorciarse ella se marchó a vivir a otro estado. Al llegar a mi cuarto, veo a una chica de rasgos orientales, y aunque me cuesta, la saludo:

-Hola, soy Beca–. No recibo respuesta, tan sólo una mirada de desdén por parte de esa chica. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? ¡Qué zorra!

Después de instalarme, decido dar una vuelta por el campus, a ver si veo algún club de música, pero no de cualquier cosa, no... De DJs, que es lo que realmente me apasiona y a lo que aspiro ser. Sí, algún día me mudaré a Los Ángeles y me convertiré en una famosísima DJ. Paseando entre los clubes, me doy cuenta de que hay muchísimos más de los que imaginaba. Unos tienen más popularidad que otros. Por ejemplo, el de ajedrez está vacío, y no me extraña. ¿Acaso esperan que haya mucha gente que quiera pasar su tiempo con partiditas de ajedrez? Pff… yo creo que no.

De pronto, veo a dos chicas a mi izquierda, que tienen panfletos en sus manos, y parecen bastante desesperadillas, a decir verdad.

-¡Hola! ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestro club? –Pregunta una chica pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa–. Ah, y, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Beca. ¿De qué es? –Pregunto, algo abrumada, no sé si por el que me haya preguntado directamente o por el hecho de ver a una chica tan guapa hablarme.

-Somos un grupo de cantantes a cappella, cada año participamos para ir a las finales, y necesitamos a chicas para completar el grupo –responde la rubia que está a su lado–. Cantamos canciones de… -nombra gente que es del año la pera.

-Lo siento, yo no canto.

-Pues vale –la rubia se mosquea. ¡Como si me importara su estúpido grupito de niñatas cantarinas de canciones anticuadas!

-Las audiciones serán mañana a las cinco en el salón de actos, por si cambias de idea –dice la pelirroja.

-Vale –respondo, y enseguida me doy la vuelta. Después, me dirijo a la emisora del campus, para trabajar allí. Pero yo creí que pondría canciones, no que me tocaría ordenar los discos. Además, el otro ayudante está interesado en mí, y aunque es majo, no me gustan los chicos. ¡Que corte el rollo un poco!

Seguí estando algo huraña el resto del día, hasta que, después de clase, me fui a duchar. Fui cantando _Titanium_ de David Guetta, hasta que entré en una de las duchas. Y seguí cantando, porque no había nadie allí para oírme, si no, sería incapaz. Me pone de los nervios estar rodeada de gente, y más que me oigan cantar, es un don que tengo pero que no me apetece compartir con el resto del mundo, al contrario que mi música.

Abrí el grifo. ¡Qué agradable sensación la de sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo! Me ayudaba a olvidarme de mis preocupaciones, era como quitarme un peso de encima. Seguí cantando, en voz más alta.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, lo que me hizo gritar y darme la vuelta bruscamente, se me calló hasta el gel que iba a usar, y mi corazón latió a mil por hora.

-¡¿Qué…!? –iba a replicar, cuando vi que quien estaba ahí era la pelirroja de antes. ¡Me has asustado! –me fijé en que ella no llevaba nada puesto. Y cuando digo nada, me refiero, literalmente, a nada, y me puse roja, y entonces me di cuenta de que yo tampoco llevaba nada, así que cerré el grifo y me puse la toalla encima como pude –. Estás… estás…

-No me importa, yo no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo –dijo, como si nada.

-No me extraña –dije, sin pensar –. ¡Quiero decir, pareces muy segura de ti misma! –upss, por los pelos. No la iba a decir que era porque estaba buenísima.

-Bueno, no siempre, pero en fin, mi cuerpo es algo natural, así que no me da vergüenza que me veas.

-Ya… emm… ¿y por qué has venido?

-¡Oh, sí, claro! Ja, ja. Pues porque cantas genial y te necesitamos en el grupo. Yo soy Chloe, por cierto. Y tú Beca, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pues es que…

-¡Oh, vamos, di que te pasarás por el salón de actos!  
-No creo que vaya a hacerlo.

-Pues al menos, cántame un poco más de esa canción.

-No, no puedo –me tapé más con la toalla.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me iré de aquí hasta que cantes –cruzó los brazos.

La miré y no supe si prefería que así fuera, para poder seguir viéndola o me aterraba la situación y quería que se fuera.

Empecé a cantar el estribillo, y ella asentía, como queriendo decir que le gustaba.

-¡Lo haces genial! Piénsate lo de la audición.

-Bueno, vale, pero no prometo nada.

-Con eso me basta. Y si no vendré a verte a la ducha otra vez como castigo –sentenció con gesto altivo.

-¡¿Quéee?!

-¡Era broma! La próxima vez te toca a ti –guiñó un ojo, sonrió y se fue riéndose por lo bajo. Y me dejó allí con la boca abierta, sin saber si lo último lo dijo en broma o no.

Y por fin llegó el día de la audición. Estuve la noche del día anterior dándole vueltas a si ir o si no. Pero sobre todo, estuve dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo Chloe. Sé que fue una estúpida broma, pero cuando guiñó el ojo sonriendo me quedé sin habla, claramente ella me gusta, y no quiero que me guste. Total, ella seguro que es hetero, y hasta tendrá novio y todo ya. Chicas como ella hay muy pocas, y que encima sean lesbianas, menos aún. Me la tengo que quitar de la cabeza. Y si voy a la audición y me admiten en su grupo, la vería mucho tiempo durante los ensayos, y eso es peor. Pero igual descubro manías suyas o algo que hagan que me guste menos o que deje de gustarme del todo. Y si no, seguro que se me ocurren mezclas mejores para mis canciones si pienso en ella, porque sería como mi musa. _¡Por Dios, no, Beca, no seas patética!_ ¡Ay, no sé qué hacer! Mejor voy, ya soy lo bastante madura para poder controlar mis emociones. Además, el grupo a cappella tiene que ver más con la música que lo que estoy haciendo yo en la emisora, ordenar cds.

Al final me armo de todo el valor posible y entro por una puerta trasera que da al escenario, en lugar de entrar por la principal y tener que recorrer los asientos, que me da mucho palo. Veo a quien parece ser la última persona que se va presentar a la prueba, y baja las escaleras. Y también observo una mesa donde hay dos pers… ay... ese cabello rojo es inconfundible… ahí está Chloe, tan bella, con su larga melena suelta y sus preciosos ojos claros. _¡Céntrate, Beca!_ dice una voz en mi interior. Me siento estúpida pensando esas bobadas sobre alguien que no siente lo mismo.

-¡Oh, esperad, hay alguien más! –exclama Chloe, esperanzada y animada.

-Hola –saludo rápidamente con la mano. No hay mucha gente, y eso me tranquiliza–. No me sé esa canción que estaba cantando el resto –digo.

-¡No importa! Canta lo que quieras –responde Chloe, sonando realmente interesada en oírme cantar.

Me acerco a la mesa donde están ella y su compi, la rubia –creo que oí a Chloe llamarla Aubrey –y les pregunto si puedo coger el bote de lápices que hay sobre la mesa.

-Adelante –responde Chloe. Aubrey me mira extrañada. No la culpo, lo que voy a hacer es algo que no todos pueden hacer.

Acto seguido, me siento en el escenario y hago percusión con el bote, logro iniciar un ritmo que me lleva a cantar armoniosamente, y a la gente parece gustarle. Me fijo sobre todo en Chloe, que parece estar bastante impresionada. Y Aubrey aún tiene esa mirada de extrañeza, pero se nota que está flipando.

Cuando termino las pocas personas presentes me aplauden, y yo sonrío tímidamente. Devuelvo el bote, y Aubrey dice:

-Bien, hasta aquí la prueba. En cuanto tengamos a las elegidas, os lo haremos saber.

Todos se fueron, y yo de las primeras, y salí más contenta de lo que esperaba. Salí por la puerta normal esta vez, y me senté, apoyada contra un árbol. Después saqué de mi bandolera mi portátil y mis cascos dispuesta a editar música. Se estaba muy bien sentada en el césped del campus, pues a pesar de no estar sentada con la gente, me gustaba ver a los grupos charlando. Era un buen ambiente. Estaba escuchando _Kill the lights_ de Britney Spears, cuando visualicé a unos cinco metros a Chloe y a un tío.

Están hablando ¿quién podrá ser? No es de mi incumbencia, no ha de importarm… ¡uooo, para el carro, chaval! ¿Pero qué…? ¡No, no, la está besando! ¡Maldición! Vale, se acabó no sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podría controlar lo que siento, nadie puede –miro a mi portátil y sigo con lo mío –. "_Let me break the ice…_" –suena la siguiente canción de mi lista de reproducción.

-¡Beca! ¡Beca! –alguien le da un golpecito a la diadema de mis auriculares. Levanto la vista. No puede ser.

-¡Hola, no te había visto! –respondo, intentando sonreír, pero creo que se me queda una sonrisa amarga. Aún así, me siento algo feliz, un poquito, al poder tenerla cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mezclo canciones. Sabes, es que es mi vocación, quiero convertirme en DJ algún día.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro –al menos puedo disfrutar de su compañía un rato. Oh, Dios mío, debo de haber pasado a la _friendzone_. Bueno, y eso ya sin ser ni siquiera amigas.

-¿Me dejas oír alguna de tus mezclas?

-Vale. A ver si te gusta esta –la doy mis auriculares y elijo la canción de _Feel so close _de Calvin Harris. A ver si pilla la indirecta. _¡Qué demonios, ni que la importase que me guste estar cerca de ella! _

-Oye, es buena. ¿Quién es la chica que canta?

-Soy… yo.

-¿En serio? –abre los ojos y sonríe.

-Sí. A veces mezclo mi voz cantando algo diferente a la canción que tengo de base.

-¡Eso es genial! No conocía este talento tuyo.

-Sólo espero que me lleve a algún lado.

-Seguro que llegas lejos.

-No sé… en cuanto termine la carrera, me mudaré a Los Ángeles a intentar hacerme un hueco en ese mundillo.

-Espero que tengas suerte. Ah, por cierto, va a haber una fiesta para los grupos a cappella cuando estén completos. Ya te informaré de dónde y cuándo.

-Pero Chloe, aún no sé si estaré en el grupo.

-Créeme, seguro que estás. Eres genial.

-Gracias… -me pongo un poco roja, no estoy acostumbrada a que me feliciten o digan cosas así.

-¿Ya estás sonrojada otra vez? Te pasa muy a menudo, ¿no? ¿O es porque estoy yo aquí?

-¡¿Quéee?! ¡No, no para nada! –Eso hace que me ruborice aún más, pero intento mantener la calma.

-Ja, ja, era broma. Por cierto, ¿antes estabas preocupada por algo?

-No, ¿por? –_sólo por el guaperas imbécil que tiene la suerte de poder besarte_.

-Es que… se te veía mosqueada o dolida por algo.

-Ah, pues, no sé. Sería que aún no se me habían pasado los nervios de la audición.

-Aah… vale. Pues entonces me alegro de ser tu antidepresivo.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que ahora estás contenta otra vez. ¡No quieras negarlo! –me mira fijamente y me fijo en las pequitas que tiene cerca de la nariz. ¿Se puede ser más mona?

-Estoy… normal. Aunque es agradable hablar con alguien tan simpática.

-¡Si es que soy más maja! Responde toda chula ella.

-No necesitas abuela, ¿eh?

-Las cosas, claras, y el chocolate espeso.

-Siempre tan segura de ti misma…

-Siempre. Lo que me recuerda… por otra parte me entristece que vinieras a la prueba.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, intrigada.

-Pues, ya sabes… ya no vendrás a visitarme a la ducha, como te dije que harías como castigo si no venías a la audición. ¿No quieres verme? pues tú te lo pierdes.

-¿Pero lo estás diciendo en serio? –Yo estoy flipando, y una parte de mí piensa que ojalá lo esté diciendo en serio.

-¡Ay, boba, no me hagas caso, que hay veces que se me va la pinza! Ja, ja. ¡Qué carita has puesto!  
-No me hace gracia, así no hay quien esté segura de si hablas en serio o no.

-Ya me conocerás –responde, en un tono algo misterioso. Acto seguido, se levanta y se larga.


	2. Chapter 2

La observo irse, de nuevo me ha dejado perpleja. Luego, tras un rato tirada en el césped enredando con mis canciones, miro la hora: son las 18:00. ¡Mierda, llego tarde a la emisora!

-¡Ya era hora! –exclama una voz cuando entro –. Upss, pensé que nadie notaría que llegara cinco minutillos tarde.

-Lo siento, es que… no creí que fuese tan tarde.

-No se admiten excusas. A un solo día más que llegues tarde te echo y contrato a alguien que se tome esto más enserio.

-Claro, porque colocar cds repletos de polvo es una cosa súper importante –murmuré muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que mi jefe se diese cuenta de que estaba refunfuñando.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada muy seria.

-Nada. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

-Más te vale. En fin, ponte a trabajar ya, que Jesse lleva ya desde las seis menos cinco aquí. Ya podías tomar ejemplo de él y llegar antes de lo previsto en vez de después.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento –me estaba cabreando por dentro, aunque traté de disimularlo, pues lo único que me mantenía cercana a la música, aparte de mi portátil, era aquella emisora.

Mi jefe me dio la espalda y se metió en el estudio para seguir poniendo canciones, que era lo que yo realmente quería hacer. _¡Pedazo de imbécil! _–pienso, y cojo una pila de cds de grupos que ni conozco para ponerlos en el estante correspondiente.

-Ya podías tomarme a mí de ejemplo y llegar puntual –dice una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres, don perfecto? ¿Tomarte a ti de ejemplo? ¡Por favor! –le dirijo una mirada de desdén. _¡Será chulo el tío!_

-Ey, cálmate, estaba de broma, ¿vale? Caray… qué carácter te gastas, tía.

-No me tengo que calmar, ya tengo bastante con uno que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, como para que encima llegues tú y hagas lo mismo –cojo uno cds de vinilo y hago lo mismo que con los demás, buscar la letra por la que empiezan los grupos para ordenarlos.

-Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Dime, ¿por qué estás tan cabreada? Y no me digas que por el jefe, que ya se te veía algo molesta en cuanto has entrado. Seguro que te ha pasado algo chungo antes. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Es _El Mentalista_ en persona! ¡Uau! –pongo mis manos a los lados de mi cara y pongo una cara de sorpresa forzada.

-Oye, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Que sólo intento ayudar.

-Pues métete en tus asuntos, yo ya me ayudo sola. Más vale que sigas ordenando las cosas, como yo. ¿Quién es el que tiene que tomar ejemplo ahora? –enarco una ceja.

-No puedo creer que tenga que aguantarte tres horas semanales durante todo el curso –dice Jesse, por fin poniéndose a trabajar.

-Es mutuo entonces .

-Pff… -Jesse pone los ojos en blanco, coge una caja aparentemente llena de discos y se va a otra estantería que queda un poco más lejos de donde yo me encuentro.

Aún falta tanto que poner en orden… menos mal que faltan diez minutos para acabar el turno de hoy. Me acerco a la estantería que tengo más cercana, al ver que hay unos discos que sobresalen, para colocarlos bien. _¡Era broma! La próxima vez te toca a ti_… _te toca a ti… a ti_ –resuena en mi cabeza, cuando de repente oigo algo encima de mí, miro hacia arriba y… _¡Mierda, no!_ ¡Plaf! Se me cae una caja que había mal puesta en esa estantería y me da en toda la cabeza.

-¡Au! –exclamo, y cojo la caja antes de que caiga al suelo, por lo que evito hacer un estruendo y que venga a echarme la bronca el jefe.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso te pasa por hacerte la listilla! –Jesse se parte de risa al verme con expresión de dolor.

-¡No tiene gracia, duele! –Me paso la mano por la cabeza, creo que me va a salir un chichón–. Al menos salvé la caja y no se ha caído nada –digo, como si eso lo arreglara.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y eso brillante que hay ahí abajo?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Eso pequeño, el tornillo que te falta en la cabeza.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso –río sarcásticamente.

-Reconoce que te lo tenías merecido.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-¡No!  
-No.

-¡Sí!  
¡Ajá! Te he hecho decir que sí. Ja, ja, ja.

-¡Eso no vale! –respondo, enfadada, pero al final me acaba dando la risa a mí también de lo ridículo de la situación.

-Oye, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. ¿Qué te parece si vamos luego a por un helado o algo a la cafetería? Ya verás que soy más majo de lo que piensas.

-No sé…

-Anda, por faaa –dice él, poniendo un tono de niño pequeño y pestañeando.

-Ja, ja, vaale.

-¡Bien! Seguro que bajo esa fachada de tía borde hay alguien que vale la pena.

-¡Mira eh! ¡Que estoy a tiempo de negarme a ir!  
-Me callo.

Salimos a las 19:00 de allí, y vamos a la cafetería, que está bastante llena de gente, pero hay una mesa que da a una de las ventanas, y enseguida cogemos sitio. Yo me pido una tarrina de helado de nata con confeti por encima y sirope de chocolate. Él se compra un bollo relleno de chocolate.

-Mira, ya tenemos algo en común. A los dos nos gusta el chocolate –dice, para romper el hielo.

-Cierto. Aunque creo que es lo único en lo que vamos a coincidir.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Bueno, quizás haya alguna otra cosa que nos guste a los dos –respondo, lanzando una indirecta que no creo que vaya a pillar.

-¿Y qué es?

-No te lo voy a decir –digo, comiéndome una cucharada de mi helado.

-Vale, ya lo averiguaré –dice él, poniendo cara de que le importa poco. Pero yo sé que no es así y está intrigado.

Miro por la ventana, que da al césped y también veo el edificio donde hice la audición.

-¡Holaaa! –aparece de la nada una persona que estampa las manos y acerca mucho la cara al cristal, con una mueca.

-¡Joder! ¿Y ésa loca quién es? –suelta Jesse, al que se le ha caído el bollo de las manos.

-Es… Chloe –hasta yo noto que me sale un tono diferente al decir su nombre. No puedo evitar reírme al ver la cara que ha puesto, y la situación. La gente está pasando por detrás de ella, riéndose, pero ella sigue allí plantada, ante el cristal, y se separa, pero sigue sonriendo y agitando la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola –saludo yo también de vuelta, sonriendo.

Después veo a la rubia de antes, Aubrey, que la coge del cuello de la camisa llevándosela de allí, y se ha llevado la otra mano a la cara de la vergüenza que la está haciendo pasar su amiga. Chloe señala a Aubrey sin que ésta se entere, después se señala a sí misma y hace un gesto de cortar el cuello, en plan _Me voy, que si no ésta me mata._ Me vuelvo a reír y hago un gesto de cabeza para decir adiós.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Dice Jesse, con una cara que no supe descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-O sea, estás sentada con el chico más gracioso y guapo de todo el campus y nada más que te veo refunfuñar, y aparece una tía con cara de loca que se estampa contra el cristal y sonríes.

-¿Sonreír? ¡No, qué va! Es que… me ha hecho gracia. ¿Cuándo has visto una situación así antes?

-Bueno, a decir verdad sí que ha sido algo surrealista, pero… bah, en fin. ¿Y son tus amigas la del cristal y la otra rubia con cara de estirada?

-No, las conocí en la audición, ellas eran las jueces. _Y a una de ellas en la ducha, pero eso no viene al caso._

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿Por qué?

-Estás del color de este bote de kétchup –señala el bote que hay en el medio de la mesa, junto a la mostaza y el salero.

-¿Qué? ¡No es verdad!

-Sí lo es –afirma él, impasible.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que no.

-¡Sí lo es! Oh, mierda…

-Ja, ja, has vuelto a caer –se ríe él.

-Te comportas como un crío.

-Y tú como una loca.

-¡De eso nada!  
-Tienes razón, para loca la tía de antes. Hay que estar mal de la olla para hacer lo que ha hecho ella.

-¡Oye, con ella no te metas! –suelto, hablando con un tono más alto del que quería.

-Madre mía, cómo te pones. Si ni es tu amiga ni nada, ¿qué más te da?

-Bueno, pero eso no te da derecho a criticarla si ni siquiera la conoces.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella de repente?

-Porque la has llamado loca tú, para empezar.

-Este campus está plagado de locas, empezando por ti. Y yo que pensé que habría chicas majas y tal.

-Y yo pensé que la gente mezquina se quedó en el instituto. Pero aquí estás tú.

-Bueno, vale ya, que yo no he venido aquí a discutir. Quería conocerte mejor, pero no sé si fue buena idea. No he tenido nunca una discusión en la que el 90% del tiempo estuviese discutiendo con la otra persona.

-La culpa la tienes tú, que me haces enfadar.

-Es que eres tan fácil de provocar… -respondió, sonriendo.

-Vete a la mierda, anda.

Jesse le sacó la lengua y ella a él, y volvieron a reírse. Después consiguieron tener una charla normal de todo un poco. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse, y no parecían llevarse tan mal como al principio.

Beca se dirigió a su edificio, para ir a su cuarto y seguir haciendo mixes. Mientras iba andando llevaba los cascos puestos, ajena a todo, cuando se le empezaron a venir pensamientos aleatorios a la mente -_me alegro de ser tu antidepresivo… ¿Ya estás sonrojada otra vez?... ¿Es porque estoy yo aquí?- ¡Basta ya!_ –intento olvidarme de esas frases que agolpan mi mente durante mi camino hacia la residencia.

-¡Siempre a tu bola! –aparece de repente alguien frente a mí, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Joder, me has asustado! ¿Siempre tienes que dar sustos a la gente para saludarla?

-Generalmente no, pero hoy me apetecía –dice en tono animado–. ¿Te vas ya a casa?

-Sí. ¿Y tú todavía no?

-Estoy esperando a Aubrey, se ha quedado hablando con unos de otros grupos a cappella que le han preguntado para cuándo saldrán las listas y no sé qué cosas más.

-Ah, vale.

-¿Y cómo se llama? –pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama quién?  
-Ya sabes… tu novio. O rollo, lo que sea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi novio ni nada! Es el chico que trabaja conmigo en la emisora –respondo rápidamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. El roce hace el cariño –guiña un ojo.

-¿Qué? No, te equivocas, entre él y yo no hay nada ni lo va a haber. Ah, pues ya que estamos… ¿quién es el ch..? –Me callo al recordar que aquel día vi a Chloe y al chico besarse y ella me vino a saludar e hice como que no la había visto.

-¿Quién?

-Nada, nada, cosas mías.

-Oh, vale, pues… ¡ah, ahí viene Aubrey! –agita las manos con tanta energía que parece que está indicando a un avión que aterrice allí mismo.

-Hola –dice la rubia cuando viene–. No sabes lo pesaditos que se ponen los de los grupos, si muchos de los que estaban preguntándome no han pasado la prueba. Son aficionados –dice, en tono altivo. –Mira a quién tenemos aquí. A la chica del bote. La que decía que no sabía cantar.

-Ya, bueno, es que…

-Lo hizo muy bien –dijo Chloe.

-Bueno, no sé si tan bien como para entrar al grupo, pero gracias.

-En fin, tenemos que irnos. Adiós –dice Aubrey.

-Adiós, Beca, nos vemos mañana… por ahí –se despide Chloe–. Intentaré no asustarte si te veo –se ríe.

-Adiós –respondo con un gesto de cabeza, sonriendo un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin llego a mi habitación, y, cómo no, está mi "súper amable" compañera de cuarto. No, en serio, siempre tiene la misma cara de superioridad. No la aguanto y no llevo ni una semana aquí. Dejo encima de mi cama la bandolera y saco el portátil. Después me pongo los auriculares y sigo haciendo la mezcla que dejé pendiente antes. Bueno, al menos estando cada una a lo suyo no se está tan mal. Mientras no me dirija la palabra la borde de ella, me da igual. Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya son las 21:00. Después de cenar, me voy a la cama, escuchando música, por supuesto, pues no soy capaz de dormir si no escucho música antes.

Al día siguiente, suena la alarma del móvil por la mañana, le doy un manotazo para que deje de sonar, gruño, pues odio madrugar, y me levanto. Odio tener que ir a clase, si yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí en primer lugar. _Biip, biip _–suena mi móvil. ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién podrá ser?

_Ya está publicada la lista con los nuevos miembros de los grupos a cappella. Está puesta en el tablón de anuncios._

Bueno, pues me pasaré primero a comprobar la lista antes de ir a clase. Al menos si estoy en ella, podré dedicar parte de mi tiempo a cantar en vez de a estudiar las chorradas de mi carrera. _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué elegí Filosofía?_

Llego a la zona del tablón de anuncios, y veo un montón de gente arremolinada en torno a una lista. Debe de ser ésa. Ya podían mirarlo rapidito, que tengo clase en diez minutos. _¿Qué hago yo tan preocupada por unas clases a las que voy obligada? Tampoco va a pasar nada si llego un poco tarde._

-¡Bien, nos han cogido! –exclama una chica alta de pelo oscuro, y abraza a su amiga.

-Bah, no estoy en la lista. Ellos se lo pierden –dice un chico, enfadado.

Oigo varios comentarios tanto para bien como para mal, y por fin se va despejando la zona. Me acerco al papel y… veamos, Mitchell… ¡sí, estoy en la lista! _¿Por qué me emociono tanto, si total, es una cosa para pasar el rato? ¿Y por qué me pregunto tantas cosas hoy? _Esto de estar dando Filosofía me está afectando.

Después de horas de completo aburrimiento, de tanto Aristóteles y Horacio y la madre que les trajo a todos, salgo enseguida. Necesito respirar. Aún falta un poco para la hora de comer, así que me voy al mismo árbol de ayer. Esta vez me limito a ponerme los cascos, pero sin hacer mixes. Simplemente me tumbo y cierro los ojos, pues tengo un sueño que me caigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cansada? –pregunta una voz masculina.

-¿Jesse? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, te había visto y venía a saludar. ¿Has visto las listas?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Y ya está? Sé que te han cogido para uno de los grupos, Beca. Deberías estar entusiasmada. Pero ya veo que esa emoción no la conoces.

-Me emociono con cosas importantes, esto es sólo un pasatiempo, nada más.

-¿Un pasatiempo? Muchos y muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar. La emoción de la puesta en escena, la energía de todos los miembros del grupo dándolo todo mientras la multitud se emociona… -Jesse se pone casi eufórico sólo de decirlo.

-Ajá… ya veo que tú sí que estás entusiasmadito perdido.

-¡Vamos! ¿No puedes mostrarte ni un poquito más feliz por este gran honor?

-Ya estás bastante feliz tú por los dos –respondo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, aunque habiendo bajado el volumen de mi música.

-Bah, eres un caso perdido.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Bueno, me voy, voy a comer con Benji, mi compañero de cuarto. A él sí que le hace ilusión comer conmigo, porque me respeta, no como otras.

-Pues que os aproveche.

-Adiós –dice él, y se va, dejándome allí tumbada, y vuelvo a subir el volumen de mi iPod.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando oigo risitas a mi alrededor. Abro los ojos y allí están Chloe y Aubrey.

-¿Qué? ¿De ligoteo otra vez? No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? –dice Chloe.

-¡Que ya te he dicho que no es mi novio!

-Vale, lo que tú digas. Aubrey y yo íbamos a ir a comer. ¿Te apuntas?

-Mmm…

-Tenemos ramen de pollo y de ternera.

-¡Vale!  
-Ja, ja, ¿te gusta la comida oriental?

-Sí, me encanta.

-Genial, pues ven, vamos a sentarnos con aquellas chicas de allí, que son las nuevas integrantes de nuestro grupo, las _Bellas_. Así nos conocemos todas mejor.

-Vale, espera que recojo esto –me quito los auriculares y los guardo en mi bandolera, junto con el iPod.

Llegamos al lugar donde está el resto del grupo, en el césped también, solo que no hay árboles. Estamos rodeadas de los grupos de gente que suelo observar cuando vengo aquí.

-¡Anda, así que es a nuestro grupo al que ha entrado esa chica! –digo, refiriéndome a la morena de antes.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Aubrey.

-La del pelo negro largo. La vi antes, cuando iba a mirar la lista.

-Es Stacie. Sí que canta bien, aunque creo que hay que corregir otros aspectos de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Y cómo te acuerdas de ella de verla sólo una vez? –pregunta esta vez Chloe, con un ligero tono de mosqueo.

-No, por nada, sólo curiosidad. Ah, y… es que tengo facilidad para recordar las caras de la gente.

-Será eso… -murmura Chloe en bajo. Hago como que no la he escuchado, pero sé lo que ha dicho y no sé exactamente cómo interpretarlo.

-¡Hola, gente! –saluda una rubia que está algo… oronda.

-Hola –saludo.

-Beca, ésa es Amy la Gorda.

-Oye, no creo que sea apropiado llamarla eso –digo ante la falta de tacto de Aubrey.

-Tranquila, soy yo la que me hago llamar así –responde Amy.

-Oh… -me quedo sin saber qué decir. _¡Qué rara es la gente!_

-Y ellas son Lilly, Denise, Cynthia Rose, y… Stacie –responde Chloe, pronunciando el último nombre como con dejadez. _¿Qué le habrá hecho la tal Stacie a Chloe para que le caiga tan mal?_

Todas devuelven el saludo a la vez, y las tres nos sentamos en un hueco que nos dejan.

-Comamos pues –dice Aubrey, como si fuese la jefa y hasta que no lo diga ella no se hacen las cosas.

-Ten, el ramen de pollo. ¿O quieres el de ternera? –me dice Chloe, ofreciéndome el recipiente.

-No, el de pollo está bien. Gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo? –pregunto, pues no voy a ser tan caradura de que me paguen la comida.

-¡Nada! –se acerca a mi oído y me dice –otro día me invitas tú a algo y estamos en paz, ¿vale?

Asiento sonriendo, y cuando voy a coger el recipiente, mi mano roza suavemente la suya. Me pongo nerviosa, pero hago como que no me pasa nada, aunque no estoy segura de si ella lo ha notado. Bah, da lo mismo, voy a comer, que me muero de hambre.

-Que sepáis que aunque cantemos, también vamos a hacer sesiones de gimnasia, porque hay que estar en plena forma –dice Aubrey un momento después.

-Así no pierdo mi fantástica figura –dice Stacie, entusiasmada.

-Así no pierdo mi ñañañaña… -se burla Chloe por lo bajo imitando a Stacie con una voz graciosa. Las demás no la oyen, pero yo sí, y me atraganto con mi refresco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes dificultades para tragar? –dice Amy.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguna, ya me entendéis –suelta Stacie, como si nada.

-¡Aggh, no me seas asquerosa! –exclamo, y parece ser que todas piensan como yo, pues asienten. Después nos echamos a reír.

-Stacie, te agradecería que no soltases ese tipo de comentarios, somos unas señoritas, y menos comiendo –dice Chloe, con un tono muy fino.

-Bien dicho –la apoya Aubrey.

-¡Por favor, chicas, que estamos en el siglo XXI! ¿O qué pasa, que acaso vosotras no…?

-El otro día vi cómo desenterraba mi perro a mi antiguo hámster –dice una vocecilla siniestra. Era Lilly.

Nos quedamos todas en silencio, mirándola, y luego mirándonos a nosotras con una cara de _WTF?_

-Por lo menos hemos cambiado de tema, y creedme, prefiero que se hable de mascotas muertas a escuchar lo que se traga Stacie –suelta Cynthia Rose, con un gesto de negra chunga.

-Pues sí –dice Denise.

El resto de la comida lo pasamos escuchando la interminable charla de Aubrey sobre el honor que supone pertenecer a las _Bellas_, un grupo con una larga tradición de chicas que cantan canciones pasadas de moda y… hasta ahí dejé de escuchar. _¿En serio pretende que lleguemos a las finales cantando canciones que ni escucha mi abuela ya?_

De repente, Aubrey busca en su bolsillo y saca su móvil.

-Escuchad esta magnífica interpretación –dice Aubrey, mientras suena una canción que yo al menos no había oído en toda mi vida–. Es la canción con la que llegamos a las finales el año pasado.

-¿Y ganasteis? –pregunto, sin poder evitar un tono incrédulo.

-No, pero por un desafortunado accidente –dice muy rápido, como si quisiera evitar el tema.

-¿Y qué pasó? –pregunta Amy, con una cara un poco atontada.

-Pues…

-¡Pota Bellaaaaaas! –Exclama una voz de chico–. ¿También va a haber regalito sorpresa este año? No llegaréis ni a la segunda fase con ésa en el grupo –dice un chico moreno, mientras se va con la bici.

-¡Piérdete, Bumper! –responde Aubrey, furiosa.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –pregunta Cynthia Rose.

-El año pasado Aubrey… -empieza a decir Chloe, pero Aubrey la interrumpe.

-¡Calla, no hace falta rememorarlo! –dice la rubia, y se pone roja.

-Yo quiero saberlo –dice Amy–. ¿Qué puede haber tan malo? Perdisteis, pues bueno. Aunque de hacer una mala actuación a llamarnos un grupo vomitivo es pasarse.

-¡No hicimos una mala actuación! –exclama Aubrey, todavía enfadada–. Y tampoco se nos considera un grupo vomitivo, no va por ahí la cosa. Pero como he dicho, no es momento ni lugar para contar el por qué de nuestra racha del año pasado –dice, aunque por su tono deduzco que nunca será ni el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

-¿Sabéis qué? Esta noche comenzaremos la sesión de gimnasia y los ensayos –dice Aubrey. Me da que es como una especie de castigo por preguntarle sobre el tema.

-¿Y a qué hora? –preguntamos varias.

-A las cinco.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Adiós a mi siesta! –dice Amy.

-¿Siesta? Ja, ja, ja. No habrá más siestas en los días de ensayo, estamos aquí para trabajar, no para hacer el vago –responde Aubrey.

Todas suspiran, con aire resignado, y siguen comiendo.

-¿Y qué canción vamos a cantar? –pregunto.

-La que os he enseñado antes. Si el año pasado llegamos a las finales con ésa, este año también lo haremos. Y esta vez, ganaremos.

-¿Y no podemos cantar una más… marchosa? –sugiero.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No vamos a echar abajo la tradición de las _Bellas_!

Me parece ridículo el empeño por no renovar el repertorio de Aubrey. Es que no me entra en la cabeza cómo pudieron llegar el año pasado a la final. Yo con ésa canción no las dejaría pasar ni de la primera fase.

Y llegaron las 17:00. Espero que no nos machaque mucho Aubrey. Por lo poco que conozco de ella, tiene pinta de ser una marimandona de ésas que exigen mucho.

-¡Vamos, diez vueltas a las gradas! –exclama Aubrey, silbato preparado y cronómetro en mano.

-¡Hala! ¿Pero tú te chutas algo o qué? –exclama Amy, que parece cansada sólo de mirar las gradas.

-Creí que teníamos integrantes que se tomaban en serio el grupo –dice Aubrey en un tono autoritario.

-Sí que me lo tomo en serio. Pero si me da un ataque a la patata, llamas tú a la ambulancia –responde Amy, y echa a correr junto con Stacie.

Todas nos ponemos a correr de dos en dos, aunque siempre hay alguien que se queda atrás, corriendo a su ritmo.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, en el fondo es buena persona –dice Chloe, que está corriendo a mi lado.

-En el fondo... muuuuy en el fondo, ¿no?

-Ja, ja. Que no, ya verás. Lo que pasa es que se exige mucho, y espera también mucho de nosotras. Hay mucha competitividad, así que es lo mejor.

-Y más si el tal Bumper ése está en otro de los grupos.

-¿Cómo sabes si está en otro grupo?

-El primer día en el campus, antes de que vosotras me hablaseis de si quería unirme a las _Bellas_, vi un grupo de chicos cantando, y por lo que parecía, él era el líder.

-Entonces es verdad que tienes buena memoria para las caras –dice Chloe, en tono pensativo.

-Sí, es lo que dije. ¿Por?

-Entonces… ¿no es que se te queden las caras de la gente que te interesa mucho?

-No. Bueno, sí, también. Pero me pasa en general.

-Ahh… ¿con Stacie también te pasó por eso mismo?

-Exactamente. Y con la gente a la que más he visto, claro. Por ejemplo, a ti te miro… ¡veo! Mucho -_¿qué ha sido eso, Beca? ¡Que te pilla!_

-Vale. Qué suerte tienes. Espero que también tengas facilidad para recordar pasos de baile.

-¿Baile? ¡Creí que íbamos a cantar! –exclamo.

-¡Vamoooos, Amy, corre más rápido, que te pesa el culo! –grita Aubrey con todas sus fuerzas a Amy, que ya corre a la misma velocidad que una tortuga en la segunda vuelta.

Chloe se ríe, todas en general, y seguimos a lo nuestro. _Está tan guapa cuando sonríe…_

-Claro que también hay que bailar, o ¿qué crees, que estamos paradas como un pasmarote cantando mientras miramos al público y ya está?

-Pues…

-¡Hay que hacer algo más, si no sería un muermo!

-No lo había pensado. Es que…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… no sé bailar.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si son coreografías! Es aprenderte los pasos y ya está.

-Nunca he participado en una coreografía, no sé qué tal se me da…

-Yo te ayudo –dice.

-Vale –sigo intranquila, pero oye, al menos tengo su ayuda. _Eso quiere decir que estaremos más cerquita en los ensayos_ –pienso, más alegre.

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

-No, si no estoy sonriendo –respondo, todavía con una sonrisa.

-Sí. ¿En qué piensas? ¿O en quién?

-¿Siempre igual con lo de _quién_? –Pronuncio más esta palabra–. No sé cómo decirte que Jesse y yo no tenemos nada.

-¿Quién ha hablado del tal Jesse? ¡Te gusta!

-No, y ya estoy harta de decírtelo.

-Vale, ya paro. Me lo parecía. ¿Acaso no le gustas?

-¡Y yo qué sé! –mentí, pues sabía que sí, pero no quería que siguiese preguntándome más por el tema.

-¿Y a ti él?

-Te juro por mis auriculares, por mi portátil y por mis mixes que no –suelto.

-Ja, ja, tienes una forma muy original de jurar.

-Me ha salido del alma –respondo.

-¡Amy! ¿Dónde está Amy? –pregunta Aubrey, dando vueltas sobre sí misma mirando en todas direcciones buscando desesperada a Amy.

-Aubrey digievoluciona en… ¡Peonzbrey! –digo en un tono no muy alto.

Chloe se descojona y Aubrey mira donde las gradas, en la que una no muy discreta Amy está tumbada cual sirena y aparentemente, extasiada.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –exclama Aubrey, cabreada.

-¡Carrera horizontal! –responde ella, como si nada.

-¡Dios, Amy, me lo estás poniendo muy fácil para echarte del grupo! ¡Levanta tu culo y ponte a correr como las demás!

-Ay… ¿No podríamos meditar o algo así?

-¡Que corraaaaaas! –grita en un tono tan alto que todas nos paramos en seco ojipláticas.

-¡Aaghh! Está bien, descanso de cinco minutos.

-Menos mal, no aguantaba ya tanto esfuerzo físico –dice Amy, reincorporándose.

-¿Esfuerzo físico? ¡Hasta los peces corren más que tú! Y, ¿adivina qué? ¡No tienen piernas! –Aubrey se va de allí y coge su botella de agua.

Cuando Chloe y yo pasamos cerca de Amy, se une a nosotras y suelta en tono de burla, pero en bajo:

-¿Adivina qué? ¡Yo no soy un pez!

-En serio, esa chica tiene que aprender a calmarse –le digo para reconfortarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Después, las tres nos vamos a por nuestras botellas, ¡hacía siglos que no me entraba tanta sed! Es que ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que hice ejercicio, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Después, me voy al baño a refrescarme, con mi bolsa de deporte.

Me echo agua en la cara y me miro al espejo. ¡Vaya pelos! Me seco la cara y cojo el peine de mi bolsa. Me echo atrás la larga cabellera y después de pasarme el cepillo varias veces vuelve a quedar bastante decente. Dejo el peine en la bolsa, y al volver a mirar al espejo, hay una persona detrás de mí que al verla reflejada de repente me da un susto de los grandes.

-¡Dios! –me llevo la mano al corazón –. Chloe, esto no tiene gracia. Ya van tres veces.

-Ja, ja. Razón de más para que no estés tan desprevenida cuando se trata de mí apareciendo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bueno, a medias.

-A ver… -pone su mano sobre mi corazón para ver si es tan fuerte el susto que me ha dado. Y cómo no, me vuelvo a poner roja. _¿Esta chica no se da cuenta de que tiene que haber unos límites?_

-¡Hala! Pues sí que te he asustado. Pero lo tuyo no es normal, te late demasiado rápido.

-_Si supieras por qué… _pienso mientras la miro.

-No estás acostumbrada a hacer deporte y enseguida te atrofias. Menos mal que con las coreografías te vas a poner en forma.

-Seguro que sí –respondo, sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me doy cuenta de que van por lo menos tres segundos que estoy así y me aclaro la garganta–. Emm… bueno, y ¿crees que nos va a hacer correr tanto como antes después del descanso? –digo, intentando disimular mi repentino ensimismamiento.

-Ah, pues no lo creo. Aunque con Aubrey nunca se sabe. Es tan impredecible y tan inflexible…

-Pues yo ahora mismo me siento como Amy. No puedo más.

-¡No seas quejica! –se lava la cara y se seca.

-No lo soy, pero…

-¡Hola, chicas! –entra Stacie.

Me fijo en la cara de Chloe, porque tengo la impresión de que la cae fatal por algo que aún desconozco.

-Aubrey ha dicho que se ha acabado la sesión de gimnasia por hoy, que nos duchemos y luego vayamos a empezar a ensayar.

-¡Genial! –Exclamo, loca de contenta–. Nos hemos librado.

-Sí. Bueno, yo voy entrando ya –dice, cogiendo su bolsa de deporte y yendo hacia las duchas.

-No te acostumbres, hoy nos ha dejado terminar antes porque es el primer día, pero el resto de los días, prepárate –dice Chloe.

-¡Qué se le va a hacer! Bueno, me conformo con que hoy nos haya… -empiezo a decir, cuando veo que Stacie se está quitando todo antes de entrar a la ducha, en vez de hacerlo dentro, o detrás de las paredes que están delante de las duchas, con una especie de baldas donde se ponen las cosas.

-¿Qué te pas…? –Pregunta Chloe–. Al ver lo que ocurre, se queda boquiabierta y con cara de mala leche al mismo tiempo, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía–. ¡Oye, Stacie, eso lo haces en un lugar menos visible, que esto es un espacio común!  
-¿Perdona? Estoy en los baños de chicas, no creo que pase nada, ni que estuviese en medio del hall de la facultad. Eres tú muy finolis, ¿no? –arquea una ceja, desafiante.

-¡Pues sí que importa! –no sé por qué, pero de repente me mira a mí, como si yo tuviese la culpa de algo.

-Pues vale –dice, y entra finalmente en la ducha.

-¡Hum! –frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Me divierte verla así, normalmente parece estar siempre alegre.

-¿Pero por qué te enfadas tanto? Igual piensa como tú, ya sabes, lo de que no se avergüenza de su cuerpo y tal que me dijiste el otro día.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ella no es como yo! ¿Vale? –se pone dramática.

-Cálmate. Si ya ha entrado, no pasa nada. Al menos no estaba Bumper ni ningún otro por aquí, eso habría sido peor.

-¿Te crees que me importa algo que ellos la hubiesen visto? Peor para ella, tenía que haber pasado eso, ¡por golfa!

-Ja, ja, nunca te había imaginado enfadada. Pero entonces, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque me incomoda. Punto –algo en su tono hace ver que no es esa la razón.

-Bueno, pues lo que hay que hacer es no entrar cuando esté ella duchándose y nos ahorramos el espectá-culo –hago una separación de sílabas para hacer un chiste fácil e intentar que Chloe no esté tan enfadada.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que es buen momento para chistes malos? –dice, aunque menos molesta. Me mira un segundo, y observo que las comisuras de sus labios empiezan a curvarse.

-¡Te estás riendo!  
-¡No es verdad!

-Sí que lo es –la doy con los índices en las costillas.

-¡Ja, ja, para! Vale, ha estado gracioso, pero no tanto.

-Se acepta.

-Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabías? –dice, sonriendo.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

-Sí –afirma, y me coloca un largo mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –dice Cynthia Rose al entrar, también bolsa en mano.

-¡No! –exclamo rápidamente, con un tono algo nervioso. Chloe me mira extrañada.

-¡Fooorty boys in forty niiiights! –resuena en el baño, proveniente de la ducha de Stacie.

-Un cántico de salida total en toda regla, sí señor. En serio, ésta necesita rehabilitación urgentemente –dice, y nos reímos.

-My honey in Stuttgart doesn't care, that I collect their underwear… -sigue entonando esa canción de _The Donnas._

-¿Que colecciona ropa interior? Ya podría coleccionar la mía, no sé si me seguís –sigue diciendo, ante nuestra atónita mirada.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunto.

-¡Y tan en serio! ¿En qué ducha habéis dicho que está?

-¡Cynthia! –exclama Chloe.

-Era broma, yo respeto el espacio vital. El espacio vital de menos de 30 cm… -esto último lo dice en bajo–. Me voy a duchar. Tranquilas, que no soy una acosadora, dejad de mirarme así. Qué poco humor tenéis.

Una vez que se marcha, Chloe se acerca a mí y dice:

-Pues no sé qué la ve, la verdad. Tampoco es tan guapa.

-Hombre, pues… -me callo al ver que está empezando a mosquearse de nuevo.

-¿A ti te lo parece también, verdad? –dice, con un tono de enfado.

-No está mal…

-¡Oh, de verdad, no puedo creerlo!

-…pero las hay más guapas, es verdad –termino, temiendo ser golpeada o algo, porque se está poniendo echa una furia de nuevo.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Quién puede ser más guapa que doña calienta p…? –sigue diciendo, pero la interrumpo.

-Pues tú –me sale sólo, sin pensar.

Se calla de repente, con la palabra en la boca, sin esperar que dijese eso.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Pues claro. Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

-Gracias –sonríe. Se le va todo el enfado en un segundo. Esta chica debe ser bipolar o algo.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es… por qué la tienes envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

-No, pues… es que me he dado cuenta de que no te cae muy bien, y como estás ahora criticando que a Cynthia Rose le parezca guapa y tal…

-¡No es verdad! Yo… no es verdad –por un momento parece ponerse roja.

-Vale, pues me lo había parecido. Cosas mías –añado, para que no se sienta incómoda.

-Pero es verdad que la gente parece hipnotizada por ella –dice, sin poder cambiar de tema.

-¡Y con gente se refiere a ti, Beca! –exclama Cynthia Rose!

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?! –exclama Chloe, alterada.

-Sólo lo último, pero ya desconecto la antena, no os preocupéis.

-¡Qué cotilla! –digo, negando con la cabeza, como sin poder creerlo.

-Pero tiene razón.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues antes, que te has quedado embobada cuando estábamos hablando.

-¿Qué? –me sale un tono agudo de voz.

-No lo niegues, que me he dado cuenta.

-¡Te juro que no! Es que me ha sorprendido, parece que desde que he llegado aquí, a las chicas las da por ponerse en pelotas estando yo delante y las diera igual.

-¡Quién fuera tú! –grita Cynthia Rose desde la ducha.

-¡Que no espíes! –Exclamo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Quién más ha hecho eso delante de ti?! –exclama Chloe, malhumorada. Sólo la falta decir "a la próxima que se desnude delante de ti la meto un meco que la reviento".

-Pues… tú, el otro día –digo, mirando hacia abajo.

Acto seguido, entra Amy con un "¿Qué pasa?" y se va hacia el lavabo.

-¡Pero yo no cuento, era porque quería descubrir quién tenía esa voz tan talentosa! Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú.

-¡Traduzco: quería descubrir otras partes talentosas de ti, Beca! –vuelve a gritar Cynthia Rose.

-But I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it –canta ahora Stacie.

Aubrey entra al baño, silenciosamente, sin que ninguna nos demos cuenta, con todo el alboroto que hay dentro del baño.

-¡No digas tonterías, Cynthia! –la replica Chloe.

-¡Anda que no! –sigue Cynthia.

-Like a virgin, touched for the very first time –cambia completamente de canción Stacie.

-¡Joder, Stacie, qué rápido pasas de tirarte a todo lo que se mueve a ser virgen! –suelta Cynthia, refiriéndose al repertorio que estaba cantando.

-Ja, ja –Amy suelta una risa de cerdo.

-¡Basta ya! –grita Aubrey –. ¡Sois unas vulgares y unas escandalosas, que se os oye desde el sitio de ensayo!

-Es como el psiquiátrico al que va mi tía –murmura Lilly en bajito, que acaba de entrar –. También hay locas cantando cosas sin sentido, y personas gritándose las unos a las otros. Era muy divertido.

Nos quedamos flipando con el comentario de Lilly, pues si por algo se caracteriza, es porque cada nuevo comentario que dice es más inquietante que el anterior.

-¡Pero en ese psiquiátrico no hay bolli-cotilleos! –dice Cynthia Rose desde su ducha.

-¡Esto parece un patio de colegio! ¡Todas a ducharse y a ensayar, vamos! –exclama Aubrey, con su tono de jefaza habitual.

La hacemos caso y nos dirigimos a las duchas. En ese momento salen Stacie y Cynthia Rose, pues ya llevaban un rato ahí antes que nosotras, y cuando Cynthia pasa por mi lado, me dice:

-Ten cuidado con ésa, no se te vaya a volver a colar otra vez.

-¡Oye, te he oído! –Suelta Chloe–.

-Eso pretendía. Que lo oyerais las dos. Por si a alguna no le habían quedado claras las intenciones de la otra –me mira a mí.

-¿Cómo? –Digo, pues la broma ya está yendo un poco lejos.

-No la hagas caso –dice Chloe rápidamente–. Se aburre y ve cosas donde no las hay.

-A diferencia de otras que hacen lo imposible por ver esas cosas –Cynthia mira a Chloe y enarca una ceja–. ¿Me equivoco?

Miro a Chloe, que se ha quedado sin habla, y pregunto:

-¿Es eso verdad?

-¡No, ni hablar! Ya te dije que si fui a tu ducha fue para oírte cantar.

-Ese era el plan al principio, pero luego cambió de idea, pero como no captas sus intenciones, no se lanzó más –añadió Cynthia.

-Pero, ¿y a ti quién te ha preguntado? ¡No inventes! –exclama Chloe, roja de rabia.

-Ten cuidado, que no se te va a poder distinguir la cara del pelo –responde Cynthia, y se va.

-¡Hum!

-Ja, ja, estás súper graciosa cuando te enfadas –le digo a Chloe.

-Pues a mí no me parece nada gracioso que vaya diciendo esas cosas.

-¡Cosas que son verdad, tú sabes de lo que hablo! –sigue diciendo Cynthia, saliendo del baño.

-¡Vaya oído que tiene! –digo.

Después de ducharnos, nos vamos a ensayar. Aubrey parece tranquila. Veamos cuánto le dura.

* * *

**No sé si os estará gustando el fic o no, pero intento escribir algo lo más entretenido posible, y con algo de cachondeo, claro está :P**

**Cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea me lo comentáis, que lo tendré en cuenta ^^**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	5. Chapter 5

-¡No, no, así no, alguien está cantando una nota por encima del resto! Quien sea, que espabile –dice Aubrey, al frente del grupo.

Ya han pasado treinta minutos, supongo que falta poco para irnos.

-¡Hemos terminado por hoy! –Dice Aubrey–. Mañana a la misma hora. Y no quiero vagas –dice, mirando directamente a Amy.

Salimos del auditorio, cuando veo a alguien en la puerta esperando.

-¿Jesse? –pregunto, extrañada.

-Sí, ése soy yo. ¿Qué tal el ensayo? Nosotros lo llevamos bastante bien.

-Ah, pues…

-¿Qué hace éste aquí? –pregunta Chloe.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo recoger a mi chica?

-¡¿Tú qué?! –exclamamos Chloe y yo a la vez.

-Jesse, no soy tu chica.

-Lo sé, era para ver cómo reaccionabas.

-No podéis salir por ahí los dos, somos de grupos contrarios, y tenemos una regla muy estricta sobre ello –dice Chloe con aire altivo.

-Vuestras reglas son estúpidas –responde él–. Beca, había pensado en ver una peli los dos, ya que te muestras tan escéptica sobre las películas. Creo que he encontrado una que puede gustarte entre mi inmensa colección.

-¿Es que no escuchas? Beca no puede ir contigo –Chloe se enfada y me toma del brazo, tirando de mí hacia ella y nos alejamos ante la atónita mirada de Jesse.

-Chloe, tampoco hacía falta ponerte así.

-¿Qué no? ¿No te tomas en serio nuestras reglas o qué?

-Sí.

-Entonces, dime… ¿habrías ido con él a ver esa película?

-Pues… no sé.

-Ajá.

-No, definitivamente no, no me gustan, ya le has oído.

-Pues entonces ¿por qué no le has dicho directamente que no?  
-Me ha pillado de sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir. Pero me da pena que haya venido para nada.

-Es culpa suya el haber venido.

-¡Chicas, venid, que tenemos que hablar! –dice Aubrey haciéndonos un gesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntamos.

-¿No os habéis olvidado de algo?

-¿De qué? –pregunta Chloe.

-Chloe, tú mejor que nadie deberías acordarte. ¿Qué pasa el viernes?

-¡La fiesta! –exclama, con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!  
-Exactamente. A ver –dice Aubrey, dirigiéndose a todas–. La fiesta de los grupos, de la que habréis oído hablar, es este viernes, a las nueve. Es obligatorio ir, aunque, ¿acaso es un sacrificio para alguna de vosotras?

-¡¿Una fiesta?! ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que todas queremos ir, va a ser la bomba! -Exclama Amy, y las demás asentimos, sonriendo.

-Pues perfecto. Y ya sabéis, o por lo que veo, hay alguien que no, así que lo repito: nada de relacionarse con los chicos de los grupos rivales –me dirige una mirada de enfado.

-¡Que yo no le dije que viniera!  
-Pues si ha venido, será que os conocéis. ¿No es ése el chico de la cafetería? –pregunta Chloe.

-Sí, el mismo. Yo no sabía que era del otro grupo al principio, le conocí en la emisora donde trabajo. En la cafetería, después de hablar de varias cosas sin importancia, ahora creo recordar que algo me dijo sobre que cantaba en un grupo…

-¡Ah, ahora te acuerdas! –Exclama Aubrey–. Pues dejando de lado tu malísima memoria, que espero que no influya a la hora de cantar, ya que te has dado cuenta es motivo de que dejes de hablar con él.

-¡Pero si trabajamos en el mismo lugar!  
-Pues limítate a no quedar con él cuando te lo proponga –dice Chloe mosqueada.

-Vale, ya lo pillo. Tampoco es que le conociese tanto como para considerarle un amigo.

-Y obviamente él tampoco, él parece que quería ir más allá –dice Chloe más enfadada.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Oh, por favor, como si no lo supieras! –dice ella, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Emm… chicas, creo que esto se va a poner muy feo –dice Cynthia-Rose a las demás en bajo.

-Puede que haya notado que le gusto. ¿Y a ti qué más te da? –respondo, en un tono algo enfadado.

-¿Que qué me importa? ¡Pues sí me importa!  
-¿Y por qué?

-¡Pues porque… porque no puedes hablarte con alguien de los otros grupos, ya lo hemos dejado bien claro Aubrey y yo! –dice, más enfadada.

-Chloe, creo que ya lo ha entendido –Aubrey pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¡No, yo creo que no!

-¿Y el chico con el que sales, ése no es de otro grupo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que salgo con alguien? –responde, desconcertada.

-Os vi besándoos el otro día cuando estaba en el césped. ¿Y ése no cuenta? ¡A lo mejor a mí no me apetece tampoco que salgas con ése cabeza hueca!  
-¡Él no es de ningún grupo a cappella!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Si tú puedes quedar con otra gente que no sea de nuestro grupo, yo también!

-No sé por qué me da que no están hablando del tema que pensamos –dice Cynthia-Rose a las demás, que están sorprendidas de lo rápido que nos hemos puesto a discutir.

-¡Pues queda con el friki cinéfilo ése! ¡Allá tú! –responde ella, más enfadada que nunca.

-¡Y tú con el musculitos descerebrado ése! ¡No sé ni qué coño le ves! –exclamo, y me callo al darme cuenta de lo último que he dicho –. Me voy –doy media vuelta y camino en dirección a mi cuarto. Hacía tanto que no tenía una pelea así con nadie… y ahora me peleo precisamente con ella. Pero no tenía derecho a decirme lo que puedo hacer o no con mi vida. _Y tú tampoco a decirla que no te apetece que salga con su novio _–dice una voz en mi cabeza. Niego con la cabeza para mí misma, y cuando llego a mi cuarto, no está Kimmy-Jin, mi insoportable compañera de cuarto. Me desplomo sobre la cama, hundo mi cabeza en la almohada y ahogo en ella un grito de rabia y de todo lo que llevo dentro. Ahora que todo iba tan bien, y se ha complicado por una estupidez.

No tengo ganas ni de mezclar. Ni de nada que no sea echarme la culpa por haberla dicho lo que la dije. Faltan dos días para el viernes, y no quiero ir a una fiesta en este plan. Pero de todas formas, ¿acaso me iba a hacer sentir mejor hacer la paces con ella, sabiendo que ella va a seguir saliendo con el tipo ése? No, porque no le va a dejar. Bah, no sé qué hacer.

Al rato llaman a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Cynthia.

-Mmm… vale, pasa.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –se acerca donde estoy y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Por qué iba a encontrarme mal? ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-Ya, claro. Mira guapa, que no nací ayer. Está claro que estabas mosqueada con ella porque ella sale con alguien, y ese alguien no eres tú. ¿O me equivoco?

–... –la miro sin saber qué decir.

-Lo que pensaba. Mira, lo mejor será que os disculpéis la una con la otra, porque no ha tenido más culpa ella que tú. Os habéis puesto a discutir las dos, tú la seguiste la corriente, y mira lo que ha pasado.

-¡Pero es que…!  
-Shh… no, nada de peros. Coge el móvil y mándala un mensaje.

-¡Pero si no tengo su número!

-¿Ah no? Y el otro día cuando comimos todas juntas, ¿no nos dimos el número?

-¡Es verdad! No me acordaba –exclamo, no sé por qué, pero sonrío.

-Sois iguales las dos. ¡Qué memoria de pez, por favor! –hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Vale, pero… a ver qué le pongo.

-¿Qué tal esto? –Me coge el móvil y se pone a escribir. Después me muestra la pantalla:

"_Holaaaa! Soy Beca. Mira, estoy muy arrepentida por lo de antes, siento haberte dicho esas cosas. Pero es que cuando te veo me pongo hecha una moto porque estás cañón. Entiende que me comporte así cuando estás cerca de mí, ya no puedo soportar estar más tiempo separada de ti. ¡Cuando te vea te voy a pegar un beso en tós los morros que vas a flipar! xoxo"_

-¡La madre que te parió! –Exclamo, enfadada y ojiplática –. ¡No se te ocurra darle a enviar, no voy a mandar eso! ¿Y por qué pones tantas "a" en hola?

-Para que vea que te mola cantidad.

-Cynthia, dices tú de Stacie, pero creo que eres tú la que estás enferma.

-¡Me ofendes! ¡Sólo trato de ayudar a una amiga! –hace un gesto de falso dolor, y me hace reír. –No lo enviaré, pero reconoce que es lo que piensas de verdad.

-Pues no… no tan… así.

-¿Tan así? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar?

-¡Me refiero a que tú eres demasiado directa!

-Bueno, pues tú también deberías.

-No puedo, esas cosas me cuestan bastante. Y además…

-¿Además, qué?

-Que no quiero que se entere de que me gusta, porque a ella claramente le gusta ese gilipollas –me tenso y aprieto los puños.

-¡Wow, para el carro! ¿Y qué si está saliendo con él? Puede que se arrepienta y salga con otra persona.

-¿Con otro imbécil del equipo de fútbol?

-¡No, tonta, contigo!

-¡Anda ya! –miro hacia abajo.

-Mira, si algo sé es identificar a la gente que _entiende. _Y Chloe te digo yo que algo de interés sí que tiene en ti. ¿No me escuchaste cuando dije aquellas cosas estando en la ducha? ¡Iba en serio!

-Pues creo que por una vez te equivocas.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Me tengo que ir, tú mándale ese mensaje para que todo esté como antes, y lo demás ya se verá –guiña un ojo y se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me encuentro más animada tras haber hablado con ella, es como si la carga que llevo encima pesara menos. Al menos ella me comprende. _Bueno, vamos a mandar el mensaje de una vez _–digo para mí misma.

_Borrador 1_

"_Hola. Soy Beca. Perdóname por lo de antes"_

¡Qué soso! A ver si se me ocurre algo mejor…

_Borrador 2_

"_Holaaaa! Soy Beca y estoy deseando verte para que podamos hablar y hacer las paces, te echo de menos"  
_

¡No, demasiadas "a"! Parece que estoy desesperada. ¡Y demasiado ñoño!

"_Holaa! Soy Beca, quiero que sepas que lo de antes fue un error, no quise decir esas cosas, fui demasiado desagradable contigo y no te lo mereces. Espero que podamos arreglar esto y volvamos a ser amigas. xoxo"_

Así mejor. Mando el mensaje y espero nerviosa a que se ilumine la pantalla con su respuesta. Pasa un minuto y nada. ¡Seguro que está enfadada todavía! ¡No tenía que haberle mencionado al tío ése con el que sale ni decirle que no le vea! ¡Ahora se pensará que soy una estúpida y que ojalá no me hubiese hablado nunca! Y seguro que se arrepiente de haberse dirigido a mí el primer día en el campus, y así no estaría en el grupo. Seguro que piensa que si no estuviese en el grupo todo iría mejor, que como no sé bailar no merece la pena tenerme en el equipo. Y sobre todo, pensará: _¡Qué mensaje más tonto! ¡Espero que esta friki de los mixes y el friki cinéfilo se pierdan por ahí y así no distraen más a Las Bellas! _

-¡Biip, biip! –suena mi móvil. Lo cojo, nerviosa, y veo que es Chloe. Espero que no sea demasiado malo lo que me tenga que decir.

"_Sé que no lo decías en serio, que estabas molesta por haberte dicho que no puedes salir con él, y por eso me dijiste que no saliese yo con mi chico. Bueno, haremos una cosa, sal con él, y que esto quede entre tú y yo, nadie más lo sabrá, ¿vale? ;)"_

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero es que esta chica no se empana de nada o qué? Cojo mi móvil y la pongo otro mensaje como respuesta:

"_¡Chloe, no se trata de Jesse y yo! ¡Él no me gusta, sólo me cae bien! Sólo quiero que nosotras estemos bien, sin pelearnos ni nada. Él no importa y no sé por qué le metes en esto, si está claro que estoy hablando de nosotras. ¿Podemos vernos un rato?"_

¡Uy! ¿No me habré delatado con lo de "hablando de nosotras"? No, no creo que lo capte.

"_Ah. Vale, pues sí, si te parece puedo ir a verte ahora, Aubrey está preparando un trabajo y se está volviendo loca, y me está volviendo loca a mí también. Ahora mismo voy para allá"  
_

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Va a venir aquí, a esta habitación! Tan pequeña, y sólo nosotras dos… ¿dónde está Kimmy-Jin cuando se la necesita? Estoy de los nervios, me va a dar algo, no puedo creer que venga aquí en serio. Pensé que iríamos afuera, a un espacio abierto. Si estoy nerviosa y estoy en un espacio cerrado me agobio. Bueno, tranquila, no pasa nada. _¡Sí que pasa, arréglate un poco antes de que venga! ¡Venga esa melena, a peinar, a peinar, Beca!_

Me levanto de golpe, estiro el edredón de mi cama y recojo alguna sudadera que tengo desparramada para que vea que soy ordenada. _¿Ordenada? ¡Eres un desastre! _¡Estúpida voz interior, no sé si tengo un Pepito Grillo dentro o me estoy volviendo loca!

Me pongo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo y me acicalo. Estoy bastante decente, o eso creo. Miro por la ventana, veo a gente yendo de un lado para otro, charlando alegremente. ¡Ay Dios! ¡Va a estar aquí en nada! Noto a mi corazón latir como un poseso y me decido a sentarme y ponerme a escuchar mi iPod en un volumen no muy alto para oírla cuando llame a la puerta.

-Toc, toc. Soy yo, Beca.

-Voy –respondo, quitándome los auriculares y viendo en el espejo que se me ha ido un mechón al lado contrario de la cabeza–. _¡Mierda, peine, peine, peineee! _–Veo el peine en mi cama y me peino de forma que esté mi cabello en su sitio, con una cinta en medio–. ¡Hola, Chloe! –Digo al abrir la puerta–. Pasa.

-Me alegra que me enviaras el mensaje. Pensé que estarías tan enfadada que ni si quiera volvería a verte en los ensayos. Hubiese sido una lástima.

-Tampoco habría pasado nada si yo no estuviese en el grupo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Todo lo contrario! No puedo creer que pienses eso.

Nos sentamos en la cama y después de unos segundos, dice:

-¿Entonces Jesse y tú no…?

-¡Chloe, por amor de Dios! ¡Jamás de los jamases voy a salir con ese chico! Te lo repito por enésima vez.

-Vale –exhala aire. Parece aliviada.

-Ya no va a haber más problemas con lo de esa regla, podéis estar tranquilas.

-Pues sí, mucho.

-Tampoco era algo muy grave, pero bueno, que lo entiendo.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

-Sí –asiento. Y aunque ya te lo dije en el mensaje, de verdad que no sé qué me pasó, estaba como poseída por…

-¿Por el ritmo ragatanga? –dice Chloe, con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos como una loca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso? ¡No me digas que es una de esas canciones antiguas que tenemos que cantar!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No, boba! Es de una canción, se llama _Aserejé_, es de Las Ketchup, fue un gran éxito hace unos veranos, es que estuve en España de vacaciones con mi familia y nos las ponían en los chiringuitos.

-¡Ah, como la _Macarena_!

-Sí, pero menos cutre, era divertido, no tenía ningún sentido la letra, pero oye… ¿qué tiene sentido en esta vida?

-¿Y cómo has dicho que era?

-Dice "poseído por el ritmo ragatanga".

-¿Rakatanga?

-¡Ragatanga!  
-¡Rajatanga!

Nos empezamos a descojonar de risa y dejamos el tema.

-Bueno, pues eso, que es como si no fuese yo misma, nunca me había puesto así. No desde que iba al instituto, al menos.

-No pasa nada, yo también me puse demasiado dramática.

-Pues sí.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad –me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, la verdad es que me puse un poquito furiosa –hizo un gesto con los dedos.

-¿Sólo un poquito? Bueno, da igual. No volvamos a pelearnos nunca más, ¿vale?

-Nunca más. Aca-abrazo de reconciliación –dice, y me abraza muy fuerte.

Aún estoy que no me lo creo, es como si ocurriese a cámara lenta. _¡Es un simple abrazo, Beca, no seas tonta! _Después, nos separamos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, aún me falta hacer un análisis de texto de literatura.

-¿Ah, estudias Literatura?

-Sí, quiero convertirme en catedrática de universidad en Literatura.

-¡Ya querría yo una profesora como tú en mi carrera! -_¡Beca, que la lías parda!_ Chloe me mira desconcertada, así que añado rápidamente -¡Una profe simpática y eso, como tú! Que en mi carrera nos dan clase una pandilla de amargados –me río nerviosamente y me paso una mano por la nuca.

-¡Ah! Ya, bueno –sonríe. _¡Uff, por poco!_

Después, se marcha y nos despedimos, y me da un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Beca –sonríe y se da la vuelta, mientras su pelo a lo _L'Oreal _le bota sobre los hombros y me quedo embobada mirándola. ¿Es un halo de luz lo que la ilumina? Parece un ángel… _Beca, es la luz del final del pasillo, que da hacia ella. Se te va la olla. _Mi conciencia tiene razón, cada vez estoy peor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta vez he tardado más en publicar la continuación, pero es que andaba liada con un trabajo de la uni ^^'**

**Hale, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo 6. ¡Nos vemos! :)**

Y llegó la noche del viernes. Al llegar allí, enseguida vi a mi grupo y me acerqué:

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! Bien, pues ya estamos todas –dijo Aubrey.

Un minuto después, un chico de otro grupo a cappella puso música dance bastante alto, y enseguida la gente se empezó a emocionar. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, todos tenían un vaso rojo de plástico con bebida, así que cogí uno para mí también.

-¡Qué guay! No sabía la cantidad de grupos que había –dijo Amy mirando alrededor.

-Pues yo igual –respondí.

-Sí, pero recordad: estamos en una fiesta con el enemigo –respondió Aubrey, en un tono siniestro.

-¡Oh, vamos déjalo ya! ¡Hoy estamos aquí para divertirnos! –dijo Stacie.

-Vamos, que acaba de llegar y ya está rastreando a su próxima presa –respondió Cynthia.

-No es verdad –respondió la morena.

-Como si lo llevaras escrito en la cara, pero oye, a mí me da igual –Cynthia se acercó a Amy y a mí –total, aunque no la puedo tocar, puedo mirar igualmente.

-No cambias –respondimos Amy y yo al unísono.

-¿Y acaso a ti no te pasa igual?

-¿Qué?

-Beca, no hace falta hacerte la tonta.

-Eso, que se te ve el plumero –respondió Amy, lo cual me pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Tú también piensas igual que Cynthia? ¿Ya te ha convencido?

-¡Pero si se nota! Bueno, sólo nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta. Y con lo que hablasteis Chloe y tú en el baño, pues…

-¡Eso eran tonterías de Cynthia! –Digo, y doy un sorbo a mi vaso–. ¡Ay, es vodka limón! –sonrío.

-¡Y encima eres una borrachilla! Pues ya sabes, ofrécele vodka a Chloe, que seguro que te funciona.

-¡Ni soy una borracha ni la tengo por qué dar nada porque no tengo por qué hacer nada que tenga que ver con ella! –digo, alterada.

-¡Calma! Pues hale, sigue bebiendo, ya veremos si al final de la noche no acabáis juntas –responde Cynthia, y bebe.

-¡Uuuooooh! –suelta alguien, nos giramos y resulta que hay como cinco personas tirándose rodando por la hierba por una cuesta.

-¿Qué estamos, en primaria? –suelto, con una mirada de desdén.

-Ya te digo, qué… infantil, qué… gente más… -dice Amy–. ¡Chicos esperad que vooooy! –Amy pega un último y largo trago a su bebida y deja el vaso en el césped, y se va corriendo hacia el grupo de gente que está haciendo esa especie de carrera a lo croqueta humana.

-La hemos perdido –dice Cynthia, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Una hora y tres vodkas después, seguimos riendo, bailando y… bebiendo. Me noto más suelta y observo a lo lejos a Aubrey y a Chloe riéndose y hablando.

-¿Dónde estará Stacie? –pregunta Cynthia.

-¿Es necesario responder a eso? –respondo, sonriendo.

-¿Es necesario decirte que llevas media hora mirando a Chloe? –dice, riéndose un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Ni con alcohol encima hay forma de que digas lo que piensas de verdad. ¡Qué tía!

-Tampoco es que me haya tirado toda la noche mirándola, ¿sabes? Y en lo que llevamos de fiesta no hemos hablado.

-Pues ahora que no tiene vaso yo que tú aprovecharía para acercarme.

-Mmm… ¡qué coño, pues claro que sí! –respondo, con un valor repentino, efecto del vodka–. Agarro un vaso nuevo y lo lleno de bebida, y me acerco con paso triunfal y sonriente hacia ambas.

-¡Ey! –saludo.

-Otra que viene pedo –dice Aubrey–. Si serás borracha, que te estás bebiendo dos vasos de alcohol en vez de uno –hace un gesto de desaprobación.

-Primero: no estoy borracha. Segundo: es para Chloe –digo, y se lo ofrezco.

-Gracias. Creo que hace una hora que no bebo nada.

-Porque soy una buena influencia y no dejo que te eches a perder –dice Aubrey–. A diferencia de otras que se habrán bebido seis vodkas.

-¡No es verdad, sólo tres!

-¡Ah! ¿Y eso es mejor? Lo que no sé es cómo no estás por el suelo. Es de garrafón.

-Pues estoy estupendamente.

-La verdad es que sí lo parece –responde Chloe, sonriendo.

-Porque lo es. ¡Pregúntame la raíz cuadrada de 49! –exclamo, ante la atónita mirada de ambas.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunta Chloe, siguiéndome el juego.

-¡7!

Aubrey hace un _facepalm_ y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no demuestra nada.

-Entonces lo demuestra que no esté hablando raro, ni haciendo tonterías.

-Bueno… ya veremos si no las haces dentro de un rato –responde la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aubrey, coge un vaso y relaja la raja, maja –respondo, y Chloe se empieza a reír sin parar.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –responde Aubrey atónita–. Que conste que ésta te la paso porque no estás sobria.

-¿Sabéis que Amy se ha ido a hacer la croqueta con aquéllos de ahí?

-¿Qué? ¡Como niños pequeños, qué vergüenza! –dice Aubrey.

-Yo quiero verlo –dice Chloe.

-Pues vamos –digo, la cojo de la mano y tiro de ella. Veo que Cynthia lo ha visto y hace un gesto con los dos pulgares arriba y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Soy una chungaaaa! –exclama Amy, y va rodando cerca de uno de los participantes, al que alcanza y gana.

-¡Amy, Amy, Amy! –corea el grupo, y la vitorean.

-Gracias, gente. ¿Algún rival digno por aquí?

-¡Yo! –digo, para mi sorpresa.

-¡Pues vamos allá! –dice Amy, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Tres personas más se apuntan a la ronda, y veo que ahora hay más gente mirando.

-¡Decid vuestro grito de guerra! –dice quien lleva la cuenta.

-¿Hay que tener un grito de guerra? –pregunto.

-¡Pues claro, llevamos gritando toda la noche! –Responde Amy–. Por eso algunos me llaman la chunga, me ha gustado ése.

-Ja, ja, vale –respondo, y miro a Chloe –va por ti –la digo, y ella sonríe con curiosidad.

-¡A la de tres! ¡Una, dos…!

-¡Soy una chungaaa! –grita Amy.

-¡Ritmo rakatangaaaaa! –grito yo, por la canción que me enseñó Chloe, y la veo reírse, y a todos.

-¡Tres!

Empezamos a rodar, el chico de mi derecha iba más veloz, pero al final le alcanzo y no sé si he quedado segunda o primera, porque Amy también baja con mucha velocidad.

-¡Esa Beca, esa Beca eh, oé! –oigo a la gente.

-¿He ganado? –pregunto mientras subimos.

-¡Totalmente! ¡No había visto a nadie rodar tan rápido desde el correcaminos!

-¿Rakatanga, en serio? –pregunta Cynthia.

-Es de una canción que me dijo Chloe.

-Aaah va. Así que ya tenéis vuestra propia jerga y todo, ¿eh, pillina? –dice, dándome con el codo.

-Eeh…

-¡Ha sido genial, qué rápida eres! –dice Chloe, y me pone un mechón de pelo en su sitio.

-Gracias.

-Y has conseguido decir bien la frase.

-Es verdad, porque tú me lo enseñaste, serás buena profesora.

-¡Qué va, qué tonterías dices! –me da en el brazo y se sonroja.

-Es verdad.

-Nah… bueno, en fin. Oye, quería decirte –se acerca más a mí, y me toma de ambas manos, y después me mira fijamente –Beca, sé que lo del otro día te molestó, pero…

-¿Cuál?

-Lo de no respetar tu espacio en la ducha, ya sabes –carraspea.

-Ah, eso. No pasa nada, ya sé que no fue a mala intención.

-Vale, pues… y quería decirte, que –se acerca mucho, y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a que la tengo a dos centímetros de mi cara. Noto a mi corazón latir a mil por hora, y estoy rígida, sin poder moverme, mirando esos ojazos azules.

-Beca… -se acerca más.

-¡Chloe, por fin! –dice una voz masculina. Es… el tarugo de siempre, y la toma del hombro y la da la vuelta, y la planta un beso en todos los morros, mientras yo estoy asimilando los segundos anteriores.

-Ryan, ahora no es un buen momento –dice Chloe.

-¿Por qué? Me has estado esquivando toda la noche, primero estuviste con la rubia y ahora con ésta. No hace falta que estés tanto tiempo con tus amigas, ellas entienden que tienes que estar con tu novio. A ésta seguro que no la importa –dice, y me mira directamente a mí con una sonrisa que no me gusta nada.

-¡Pues sí me importa, pedazo de imbécil! –Respondo, furiosa.

-¿Perdón? –dice, sorprendido.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú a decirla lo que puede o no puede hacer?

-Beca, no pasa nada, no me está…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero tú haz lo que él diga, total, qué importarán los demás mientras él consiga lo que quiere! –exclamo, arrugo mi vaso vacío con una mano con fuerza y lo lanzo furiosamente al suelo, dándome la vuelta.

-¿Y a ésta qué coño la pasa?

-No lo sé… ¡Beca! –Chloe iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Ryan no la dejó, pues la agarró del brazo fuertemente y se lo impidió.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo.

-¡Beca! –exclamaron Cynthia y Amy.

-¿Qué pasa? No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Os hemos visto a ti y al novio de Chloe discutir –dice Amy.

-Ese pedazo de cabrón… ni me lo mencionéis –me tenso más.

-¿Qué ha hecho o dicho? –pregunta Amy.

-Yo sé qué ha pasado, lo he visto desde el principio –responde Cynthia –. La verdad es que sí que es un imbécil, pero es con él con quien Chloe está saliendo, tú estás a un nivel inferior, por así decirlo, no te lo tomes a mal.

-¡Eso es lo que me revienta! ¡Que yo no seré nunca suficiente para ella, mientras que ese pedazo de subnormal está besándola delante de mis narices!

-Y ella… parecía que ella iba a… dice Cynthia.

-Pues yo también lo creo –respondo–. ¡Pero ha tenido que venir él a joderlo todo!

-¡Entonces te has dado cuenta de que sí que le gustas! –exclama Cynthia, interrumpiéndome el paso.

-Igual era el alcohol –respondo, parándome.

-¡No, el alcohol la ha empujado a hacer algo que estaba reprimiendo! ¡Te lo dije!

-Sí, te lo dijo –responde Amy, asintiendo.

-¿Y por qué está con él? –pregunto–. Si él no la gusta, si ella realmente sintiese algo por mí, entonces…

-Tal vez se sienta insegura, no sabe que tú estás coladita por ella –dice Cynthia.

-Tía, se lo tienes que decir –responde Amy–. ¿Qué mejor momento que hoy? Así, si ella por alguna remota razón te dijese que ella no siente nada, pues mañana la dices que estabas bajo los efectos de los cinco vodkas que te has tomado.

-Cuatro, acabo de beberme cuatro.

-Bueeeno, vodka arriba, vodka abajo… y si son más es más creíble.

-Pues me gustaría decírselo, pero no puedo si sigue con él.

-¿Y si nosotras le distraemos con preguntas sobre su equipo de fútbol? –sugiere Amy.

-Así la tienes toda para ti y le sueltas todo, que estás embobada cuando la ves, que no puedes ni estudiar por no dejar de pensar en ella y en su trasero –dice Cynthia.

-¡Pero serás…! ¿Cómo que estudiar, si hasta ahora no he ido nada más que un día a clase?

-¿Eso es con lo que te has quedado? ¡Anda, ve a por ella, corre! –dice Cynthia, empujándome.

-Está bien –respondo, y ando con paso firme hacia la multitud, buscando a Chloe, hasta que...


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! Primero quería dar las gracias a la que me han escrito reviews, me alegrasteis el día ^^ **

**Y bueno, esta vez he hecho una continuación más larga, y pasan más cositas. Espero que os guste. Thanks por leerme **

La veo con el tipo ése, alejados de la gente, él la tiene agarrada por la cintura, y se marchan hacia unos matorrales, que por lo que oí antes a varias personas en la fiesta, tras ellos había un lugar "especial". Y con especial me refiero a que allí iban todas las parejas de la facultad, y no a hacer manos precisamente.

Tan pronto como me armé de valor para ir a buscarla y soltarla todo, a pesar de que en cualquier otro día hubiese sido incapaz, ahora el valor se transformó en una mezcla de temor por lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, confusión, por no ser capaz de creer lo que sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y shock. Me quedé paralizada, mientras les veía alejarse, y me sentí la más tonta del mundo. _Ahí la tienes, ¿la ibas a decir qué exactamente? ¿Que te gusta, que si entraste al grupo fue por ella, y más cosas así, y total, para qué? Para quedar como una tonta mientras él se queda con ella y tú con nada._

El shock dio paso a la angustia, la música comenzó a escucharse más lejana, notaba unas punzadas constantes en el lado izquierdo del pecho, me di la vuelta, mientras veía a todos reír, hablar y bailar, lo cual me hizo sentir peor. Todos se lo estaban pasando genial, y allí estaba yo, que salí perdiendo. Maldito el momento en que accedí a venir.

Sin que nadie se enterase, me fui de allí, diciéndome a mí misma _no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. _Finalmente, llegué a mi habitación. Afortunadamente, Kimmy Jin no estaba, ya que seguramente se había vuelto a quedar, como tantas otras noches, jugando a consolas de última generación con sus amigos _geeks_ en la habitación de uno de ellos. Esto me alivió en parte, porque hoy sin duda no iba a ser una buena noche. Me puse mis auriculares y le di al play de mi iPod, sin saber qué canción sonaría. Y empecé a notar unas lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas al oír las primeras notas de… _Titanium._

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta…

-¡Ryan, he dicho que me sueltes! ¿Dónde vamos? –dijo Chloe.

-Cállate de una vez. Estoy harto, no sé qué te pasa conmigo, pero me lo vas a decir.

-No me pasa nada.

-No soy tonto, aunque lo creas.

-Yo no creo que seas tonto. Volvamos a la fiesta.

-Allí no hay nada que hacer, aquí, en cambio… –le brillaron los ojos de una forma que no le gustó nada a Chloe.

-No me digas que esto es…

-Sí. Ya es hora de que… ya sabes. He esperado demasiado tiempo, y no voy a seguir esperando.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No, no quiero, vámonos de aquí!

-¿Dónde está Beca? –preguntó Cynthia a Amy.

-Pues ni la veo a ella, ni veo a Chloe.

-¡Aubrey! –Cynthia fue donde estaba la rubia–. ¿Sabes dónde están Chloe y Beca?

-Beca no sé, Chloe se fue con su novio.

-¿Cómo? ¡Beca iba a hablar con ella!  
-Pues la vi irse sola hace unos minutos. Me pareció extraño, pero supuse que tanto beber la sentó mal.

-¡No, para nada! ¿Sabes qué significa? –dijo Cynthia.

-Si Beca se ha ido, es que ella… no es posible, ni de coña, no la ha rechazado.

-¡No creo que le haya dicho nada aún! Si está con el niñato ése, es que Beca ni se les ha acercado, tal vez porque el merluzo de él no se le ha despegado.

-¡Vamos a por Chloe! Hay que decirla que vaya a ver a Beca, si no, nunca le dirá lo que siente.

-Pues sí. ¿Dónde has dicho que estaban?

-Eh… se fueron en esa dirección –señaló Aubrey, sin reparar en lo que aquel lugar del fondo era.

-¡Vamos! –Cynthia le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Amy y ambas fueron corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

-¡Me tienes harto! ¿Quién te crees que soy? –Ryan se acercó amenazadoramente a Chloe y la sujetó fuertemente contra él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? –exclamó Cynthia con actitud imponente.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Más amigas? –respondió él, furioso.

-Quítale esa manaza de encima –dijo Amy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Soy su novio, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-¡Chicas, yo no quería venir aquí! –Dijo Chloe–. Le he dicho que volvamos, pero se niega.

-Ya te he dicho que he venido a acabar lo que empecé. Y vosotras, ¡largo!

-¡Serás hijo de puta! –Exclamó Amy, que, sin saber cómo, se abalanzó con una fuerza descomunal sobre él y empezó a darle puñetazos–. ¡Esto por mi familia de la tribu Kalajinchu! ¡Y esto por mis primos hermanos de Tasmania!

-¡Levántate de encima, foca!

-¡Con las gordas no te metas, capullo! –Cynthia se unió a la pelea y le dio patadas.

-¡Chicas, por favor, parad! –exclamó Chloe, horrorizada.

Después de que Amy le propinara una fuerte patada en sus partes, gritaron a Chloe: ¡corre! Y las tres salieron de allí para dirigirse a la fiesta, mientras él gritaba de todo menos cosas bonitas.

-¿Qué os pasa? –Preguntó Aubrey–. Os veo muy alteradas.

-Digamos que su novio no es precisamente un caballero –respondió Cynthia.

-¿No me digas que él iba a forzarte a…? ¡Oh Dios mío, ése sitio…! –Respondió Aubrey–. ¡Chloe, lo siento mucho, os vi alejaros, pero no imaginé que…! –abrazó a su amiga, que no podía ni moverse.

-Es igual. La culpa es mía, por no haberlo dejado con él hace tiempo, sabiendo que ni si quiera me gusta.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, todas van tras él! Aunque claro, no sabía que era un cabrón –respondió Aubrey–. Supongo que él sabrá ya que no estáis juntos.

-No creo que haga falta decirlo, el mensaje se lo hemos dejado bien claro –Amy y Cynthia se miraron, poniendo una mano en la cadera, y chocando la otra sin mirarse, con cara de "somos las matonas del barrio".

-¿Le pegasteis? –Preguntó Aubrey, atónita.

-Efectiviwonder –respondió Amy.

-Ya lo creo, no volverá a querer usar su… ya sabes, en mucho tiempo –añadió Cynthia.

-¿Y Beca? –preguntó Chloe mirando alrededor.

-Se fue hace un rato –respondió Aubrey.

-¿Por qué?

Hubo un repentino silencio, las tres no sabían hacia dónde mirar, y agacharon la cabeza, incómodas.

-¿Se ha ido por mi culpa? –preguntó, con ojos vidriosos.

-¡No! No por tu culpa, pero… sospechamos que os vio a los dos ir hacia ése lugar –respondió Amy.

-¡Ahora va a pensar lo que no es! –exclamó–. Tengo que decirle que en realidad…

-Venga, ya se lo dirás mañana, ahora seguro que está durmiendo –respondió Aubrey. Tienes todo el finde para aclararle lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, disfrutemos lo que queda de fiesta.

-Bueno… -respondió, no muy convencida, pero creyó que ir a verla al día siguiente era lo mejor.

Aunque intentaron divertirse como antes, ninguna de ellas lo logró del todo, pues no podía parar de pensar en lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando Beca.

-Somos unas egoístas –dijo Cynthia.

-Estará sola en su habitación dándole vueltas a lo que ha visto, cuando todas sabemos que no es lo que ella pensaba –añadió Amy.

-Y con esa mala pécora que tiene de compañera –dijo Chloe.

-Hasta yo soy incapaz de pasármelo bien ahora –dijo Aubrey–. Y eso que al principio no me caía demasiado bien, pero…

-La mandaré un mensaje –dijo Chloe, sacando su móvil.

En una habitación del campus en ese momento…

Después de unos minutos, o tal vez una hora escuchando música tumbada en mi habitación a oscuras y de autocompadecerme, me quité los auriculares, me puse mi pijama, que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un pantalón de pijama negro, y me quedé dormida.

Eran ya las doce, y la fiesta se acabó. La gente empezó a recoger los vasos, etc. que había por el suelo metiéndolos en bolas de basura, unos comentando lo bien que se lo habían pasado, el mejor récord de beber alcohol por un tubo, o la caída al suelo de un amigo. Pero en otro grupo los ánimos no eran tan altos.

-No me responde al mensaje –dijo Chloe, apenada–. Se ha enfadado conmigo. Y no la culpo.

-Chloe, no es tu culpa, te lo vuelvo a repetir –dice Aubrey–. Mañana habláis, y arregláis el malentendido.

-No estoy muy segura de que vaya a hacerme caso.

-Mira, si por algo es conocida Beca, es por dormir hasta tarde los sábados. Así que te garantizo que si vas a su habitación a las doce, estará allí sobada, y no tendrá escapatoria –dice Cynthia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Chloe.

-Pues porque me lo comentó una vez que estuvimos hablando en su habitación.

-¿Y de qué hablabais? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ah… pues… un asunto muy importante.

-¿De su música?

-Eh… no exactamente. Algo todavía más importante para ella que todos sus mixes.

-No hay nada más importante para Beca que su música. Venga, en serio, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

-Es ella quien te lo tiene que contar, y estoy segura de que te lo dirá ella misma.

-Pues mañana se lo voy a preguntar.

-Yo me largo, tengo picores por todo el cuerpo de rodar por el césped –dice Amy.

-Ya hemos recogido bastante, mejor nos vamos todas –dice Aubrey pasando un brazo por el hombro de Chloe, que seguía decaída.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que de costumbre. Miré el despertador de mi móvil y eran sólo las 10:00. Pero no podía dormir, porque si dormía no hacía más que soñar con lo de la noche anterior, o de darle vueltas a lo tonta que era por gustarme Chloe. Así que me vestí, desayuné y me metí en la ducha. Esta vez no vendría Chloe, y lo preferí, pues no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarme con ella, ni con nadie, a decir verdad. Después de terminar de asearme, me dirigí a la emisora en la que trabajaba, y a pesar de ser sábado, la puerta estaba abierta.

Entré y me asomé al estudio donde estaba Luke, mi jefe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no tienes que trabajar.

-Lo sé, pero… necesito distraerme con algo. ¿Puedo seguir ordenando cds o lo que sea?

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, es… no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Puedo o no?

-¿Trabajar gratis? Como quieras, aunque hay otras formas de distraerse.

-No quiero ir a ningún otro lado que no sea a esta emisora.

-No quieres que nadie te encuentre.

-Exacto.

-No es asunto mío, pero si hay alguien que está molestándote, dímelo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de eso. Es algo… diferente. Pero no quiero que nadie me hable en lo que queda de finde.

-Bueno, vale, te dejo con tus asuntos. Ordena lo que quieras, y recuerda que por supuesto puedes irte en cuanto te canses.

-Lo sé, gracias.

Mientras tanto, Chloe se dirigía a la habitación de Beca, y al llegar, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué? –abrió la puerta su compañera de cuarto, que daba más miedo recién levantada, y más con esa voz tan apagada.

-¿Está Beca?

-Ha salido hará unas dos horas. ¿Por qué? ¡Bah! Me da igual. No está. ¿Algo más? –respondió, tan desagradable como siempre.

-No, nada. Pero dile que he estado buscándola si la ves.

-No soy una lechuza mensajera.

-Por favor, es importante –Chloe siempre tenía una mirada a lo gato con botas de _Shrek_ cuando quería algo que era muy importante para ella.

-Está bien, se lo diré –puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta.

-"¡Qué raro! Si ha madrugado siendo sábado… ¿dónde podrá estar?"

Chloe se fue a su cuarto, y Aubrey enseguida notó que algo no iba bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Todo aclarado? –preguntó la rubia.

-¡Qué va! Si no estaba…

-¿No? Qué raro…

-Eso pensé yo. No sé dónde puede haber ido. ¿Sabes dónde está la habitación de Jesse?

-Oye, si necesitas mimos él no es el adecuado.

-¡No es para eso! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que…? En fin, quiero ir a verle para preguntarle si él sabe dónde puede estar. Quizás estén viendo una película.

-Si ella las odia. Lo dijo el otro día.

-Ya, pero igual está tan deprimida que hasta se ha puesto a ver una película mala. Porque si es una peli elegida por él, no puede ser buena –dijo con cara de mala leche.

-¿Y en qué te basas? Igual el chico tiene buen gusto.

-Sí, parece que tiene buen gusto para muchas cosas –murmuró Chloe para sí, recordando a Jesse diciendo _¿qué pasa? ¿No puedo recoger a mi chica?_

-Chloe, tengo que preguntarte algo, y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

-¿Qué?

-Tú… ¿tú tienes un interés especial en Beca, verdad?

-¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres.

-Chloe, que somos mejores amigas y te conozco perfectamente. Venga, dímelo.

-¡Pff! ¡Eso es absurdo! –responde, sonrojándose.

-Chloe… -Aubrey enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

-Es que no soporto que no nos hablemos, y menos que piense algo que es mentira, es como si estuviese viviendo engañada.

-No dramatices, sólo vio que os alejabais. Y no sé por qué tendría que importarla lo que hagas con tu nov… con tu ex.

-Ya, pero sé que él no le caía bien, y ahora sé por qué. Ella sólo quería lo mejor para mí, y vio que preferí quedarme con él que con ella.

-Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? En realidad querías seguir estando el resto de la noche con ella, terminando de hablar o lo que sea que fuese eso antes de que él os interrumpiese.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas la tonta, que seré rubia pero soy muy lista!

-Ah… te refieres… no sé qué me pasó, sé que la iba a decir algo, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué la dije al final, y más con Ryan interrumpiéndome de repente.

-Que sí, que muy bien, pero respóndeme a la pregunta.

Toc, toc

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Aubrey, mientras Chloe se sienta en su cama.

-Somos Amy y Cynthia.

-Pasad –responde Aubrey, un pelín molesta, porque al final Chloe se salió con la suya y no respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Al final habéis hecho las paces?

-No estaba en su habitación, y la chica borde ésa que tiene por compañera me dijo de malas maneras que se fue hacía dos horas.

-¡Eso ya no es normal! ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó Amy.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –preguntaron las tres a la vez.

-¡Va a ir a provocar a los Volturi!

-¡¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo, flipada de la vida?! –responde Cynthia.

-¡Va a cometer suicidio por lo sucedido anoche, va a ir a exponerse al sol en la plaza bajo el reloj!  
-Tú bebiste demasiado ayer, ¿verdad? Y con las vueltas que diste en el césped te quedaste tonta del todo –responde Aubrey.

-Creo que deberías dejar de ver Crepúsculo, te está afectando a la cabeza –dijo Cynthia.

-Es verdad, estoy desvariando –dice Amy–. Pero era para levantar un poco los ánimos.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Jesse? –preguntó Chloe, esta vez dirigiéndose sólo a Cynthia y a Amy.

-Sí, unos chicos de la fiesta que me estaban animando durante la carrera por la cuesta le conocían a él y a su compañero de cuarto, un tal Benji. Creo que puedo llevarte a su cuarto –respondió Amy.

-Pues vamos, quiero ir cuanto antes –la apremió Chloe.

Al llegar ante la puerta de Jesse…

-Toc, toc.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién va?

-¿Ein? Ése debe de ser Benji, no está muy cuerdo que digamos –dice Amy con cara de extrañeza.

-Y lo dice la que habla de los Vulturi y de suicidios en una plaza con un reloj de cuco –responde Chloe escéptica.

-¡No era de cuco! Era _el reloooj _–responde Amy recalcando esta palabra y alargándola, mientras hace un gesto de grandeza con ambas manos.

-Estás muy mal.

-¡Hola! ¡Chicas, Jesse, son chicas! –abre la puerta un chico un poco bajo, castaño, con una capa de mago.

-Sí, Benji, claro que lo son, ¿por qué no puedes reaccionar como una persona normal? –le dice Jesse–. ¡Hola! Vosotras sois del grupo de las Bellas. No podéis confraternizar con _el enemigo _–pronunció esto último con mucho énfasis, como hizo Amy antes.

-Mira, ya tienes alma gemela –le dice Chloe a Amy, guiñándole un ojo–. Sois igual de atontados los dos.

-Oye, si has venido a mi cuarto a insultarme, ya puedes irte por donde has venido –responde Jesse, de brazos cruzados.

-No, he venido porque… ¿has visto a Beca? –pregunta Chloe, esperanzada.

-Qué va, no desde ayer por la noche, la vi alejarse. Parecía preocupada, o molesta por algo.

-Lo sé, es que… necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. ¿Sabes dónde podría haber ido? Me han dicho que ha madrugado, pero por lo visto ella… -empezó a decir, pero Jesse la interrumpió.

-No se levanta antes de las doce –terminó Jesse.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Sí, aquel día en la cafetería, cuando vino una loca a estamparse en el cristal. ¡Ah, espera, que esa loca eras tú! –dice, en un tono que molestó a Chloe.

-¡Oye, que yo no estoy loca! Soy graciosa, y aquello también lo fue –respondió ella, sacando la lengua.

-¿Que eres graciosa? ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería?

-Beca.

El nombre de Beca quedó en el aire suspendido acompañado de un incómodo silencio, hasta que Amy carraspeó.

-Emm… chicos, a ver, vamos a lo que vamos. ¿Entonces… _ande_ está Beca?

-Tengo una intuición. Podría ir a buscarla donde creo que está, y si efectivamente se encuentra allí, le diré que habéis preguntado por ella.

-Por fin alguien atento, no como la coreana ésa –responde Chloe–. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Jesse se fue inmediatamente a la radio, pues no se le ocurría otro lugar en el que pudiera estar. Abrió la puerta, y, efectivamente, allí estaba, colocando cds, como solían hacer ambos entre semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jesse.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –respondí, molesta, pues no quería que nadie me hablase.

-Es que… no te vas a creer lo popular que me he vuelto.

-Ah, claro que sí. Un Johnny Depp estás tú hecho, ¡ja! –hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza y bajé una caja con cds.

-Oye, sin ofender, eh. A ver, ¿te interesa saber quién ha venido a visitarme o no?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?

-Tal vez porque eran una rubia y una pelirroja que tú conoces.

-¿Aubrey y Chloe han ido a visitarte?

-Mmm… pues has acertado con una, con la otra no. Era Amy, creo, la otra.

-¿Y a qué se debía su visita? –pregunté, no sin un ápice de curiosidad.

-Preguntaron por ti. Te estaban buscando.

-Ah. Pues muy bien.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Qué os ha pasado? No, espera, no respondas a eso. Mejor dime qué está haciendo aquí, si sólo trabajamos entre semana. Hoy no cobras.

-¿Jesse? –Luke sale del estudio.

-Hola, Luke.

-¡Debo de ser el jefe con más suerte del mundo! Empleados que trabajan gratis un sábado.

-Ah, no, no te hagas ilusiones, yo no he venido a currar.

-Pues no me distraigas a Beca, que no quiere ver a nadie.

-A eso he venido, a averiguar por qué.

-Jesse… no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Vale, pues no hablemos. Pero si quieres distraerte un rato… ¿por qué no mejor venir a jugar conmigo y con Benji a la Play?

-¿Tenéis PlayStation en vuestro cuarto? –me brillan los ojos.

-Vaya, pues veo que te gustan los videojuegos entonces.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan!

-Pues si lo llego a saber, aquel día te habría propuesto venir a echar unas partidas, en lugar de ver una peli, ya que las detestas.

-¡Vale, entonces me apunto! –dije, más animada.

-¡Vaya, qué poco me ha durado el chollo! –exclama Luke–. Bueno, Beca, puedes irte, ya que no es un día de curro.

-Vale, adiós –respondí, y me dirigí al cuarto de Jesse y Benji.

Media hora más tarde…

-Tengo que irme, mi tío me va a prestar una mascota para un truco de magia –dice Benji.

-Ya, ya, lo que pasa es que no quieres que Beca te dé otro palizón al _Tekken_ –responde Jesse.

-¡Pero si a ti te ha ganado tres rondas! –responde Benji.

-¡Zas, en toda la boca! –digo, y los tres nos echamos a reír.

-¡Y encima es fan de _The Big Bang Theory_! –exclama Benji.

-Sí, Sheldon es la caña –respondo, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, a la chica solitaria le gusta hacer mixes, jugar a los videojuegos y series que nos encantan. ¿Alguna sorpresa más? –dice Jesse.

-La hay, pero no lo sabrás.

-Uooh, estoy deseando saber cuál es –responde Jesse.

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo ya –Benji se despide, y le decimos adiós.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esa otra cosa que aún no sé de ti?

-Mmm… ya te he dicho que no te la voy a decir.

-¡Venga, dime una pista!

-¡Que no, que no te lo voy a decir!

-Pero…

-¡No!

-Pero…

-No.

-Pero…

_K.O!_ –suena en la habitación.

-¡Toma, te he vuelto a ganar! –le hago un gesto de _jódete, _mientras sonrío y le saco la lengua.

-¡No es justo! ¡Has quitado la pausa a posta!

-Si no insistieses tanto…

-Si no fueses tan misteriosa…

-No lo soy.

-Sí que lo eres. Y ahora, ¿me lo vas a decir, o no? O al menos sí que quiero que me digas por qué estás triste, o enfadada, o ambas cosas. ¿Qué ocurrió en la fiesta?

-No es nada –mi voz sonó apagada, y él se percató.

-Anda, venga, ya sabes que soy de fiar, no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

-No puedo, es que… no puedo.

-Pues no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Que ante todo, soy el rey cotilla.

-¿Eres fan de _Gossip Girl_ o qué?

-Pff… ¡no! –responde, pero claramente miente.

-¡Ahh, te gusta _Gossip Girl_! ¡Qué fuerte!

-No, es sólo que… Serena está muy buena.

-Ya, y te ves toda la serie por ella.

-No puedes culparme, ella lo vale.

-Ja, ja, estás muy mal.

-Y Chuck mola.

-Es un poco cabrón.

-Pero mola.

-¡No! Aunque mejor que Dan, que es un pan sin sal…

-Pues sí. ¡Que no me cambies de tema! –abre los ojos como platos–. Tiene que ver con Chloe, por eso vino a verme acompañada de su otra amiga, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tiene que ver con ella, pero es algo que no es de mi incumbencia.

-¡Ajá! Pues ahora vas y me lo sueltas todo, vamos –hace un gesto con la mano para que me dé prisa.

-Que no.

-¡Mira que eres cabezota!  
-¡Y tú un pesado!

-Pues tiene que ser algo grave, porque ella estaba con una cara de preocupación… me dijo no sé qué de que tenía que aclarar un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido? Pff… vale, si así es como ella llama a irse con un tío a _la zona…_

-¿La zona? ¿Te refieres a la zona, _la zona?_

-Sí, la misma. Los vi a los dos, al gilipollas y a ella.

-Ay madre –responde él, y por un momento se queda quieto, mirando a la pantalla, sin ver. Y luego me mira a mí –ay madre –repite, y se vuelve hacia la tv–. ¡Ay madreee! –exclama, volviéndose otra vez hacia mí.

-¿Qué, qué, qué? ¡Me estás mareando!  
-A ti te gusta Chloe.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo!

-Estás más roja que los tomates del huerto de mi tía Petunia.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Tienes una tía rural que se llama Petunia?

-No te rías de mi familia.

-No lo hago. ¿Y tu tío se llama Vernon? ¿Y tienes un primo que se llama Dudley?

-¡Eres una frikaza! O sea, encima de gustarte los videojuegos, _The Big Bang Theory_ y Dios sabe qué más, te gusta _Harry Potter_.

-Pues sí, es genial.

-No intentes distraerme. A ver, respóndeme a la pregunta.

-Ya la he respondido.

-Pero ahora me respondes con la verdad.

-¡Esa es la verdad!

-¡Quién fuera Snape para sacarme del bolsillo de mi túnica una poción _Veritaserum_! –exclama él.

-Vaya, parece ser que no soy la única friki aquí, ¿me equivoco? –respondo, y miro alrededor, viendo todas las cosas de _Star Wars_ que hay por las estanterías, y en un edredón.

-Eso es todo de Benji. Y sí, no puedes culparme por gustarme _Harry Potter_. Pero entonces me has engañado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Pues por decir que odias todas las películas. Te gusta _Harry Potter_.

-Me gustan los libros, pero no he visto las películas, porque temía que hiciesen malas adaptaciones de los libros. Es lo que suele pasar.

-Vale, sí, hay veces que la cagan con las adaptaciones, pero te aseguro que las de _Potter_ son geniales. Las tengo todas, no me digas que no te apetecería ver alguna.

-Bueno… no sé. ¿Son tan buenas?

-Sí. Unas más que otras, pero las primeras te aseguro que sí.

-Entonces, vale.

-¿Qué tal si vemos la primera ahora? Es la hora de comer, podríamos pillar unas pizzas o algo.

-Vale.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Jesse, después de buscar algo en su estantería y tener las cajas de pizza en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No encuentro las primeras películas de _Harry Potter_! Este Benji… me ha colocado cosas de _Star Wars_ y de _Star Trek_ en mi estantería de películas y no sé dónde las habrá puesto. Aunque mira, está la sexta, _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_, que es la más cómica de todas.

-Me gustan las series cómicas. Supongo que esta película estará bien.

-¿Entonces vemos ésta? A la de una, a la de dos…

-Y a la de tres –termino yo, sonriendo.

-Adjudicada –sonríe Jesse, y pone el dvd. Como la tv tiene un tamaño mediano, está bien para ver la película.

Después de un rato de película, me sorprendo de lo mucho que me gusta, y Jesse se da cuenta.

-¿Está bien, verdad?

-Pues sí, si lo llego a saber antes, las hubiese visto todas.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, además a Benji también le gustan, así que las podemos ver los tres sin problema.

-Vale –asiento.

Seguimos en silencio, comiendo la pizza mientras vemos la peli. Todo iba bien, hasta que aparece una escena en la que los tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione entran en _Las Tres Escobas. _Un profesor está con ellos hablándoles, y Ron se mosquea porque ve a su pelirroja hermana, Ginny, sentada en una mesa del fondo que tienen enfrente, con un chico, muy arrimados. Ron se pone de los nervios y Harry aún más, pues está locamente enamorado de ella en secreto. Esto me resultó tan familiar, que me puse rígida.

-Eh. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro. No me acordaba del imbécil que solía salir con Ginny.

-Vale, creo que ya sé lo que te preocupaba –dice Jesse.

-No quiero hablar de ello, ¿vale?

-Pues entonces terminaremos de ver la película, si te parece.

-Vale.

Después de otro rato, no puedo evitar ponerme a criticar a otro personaje.

-Lavender es la cosa más tonta que he visto en mucho tiempo. "¡Ay, Ro-Ro!" digo, haciendo una burda imitación.

-Ja, ja, sí que lo es.

Seguimos viendo el resto de la película en silencio, hasta que acabó.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí, la verdad es que es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Y qué tal te sientes? ¿Menos triste?

-Ahora mismo me siento como una mezcla entre Harry y Hermione.

-Entonces se confirman mis sospechas. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Chloe?

-Iba a decírselo ayer. Pero su novio y ella se fueron a _la zona._

-Opsss… eso duele.

-Sí. No quiero volverla a ver. Creo que voy a dejar el grupito cantarín.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerlas eso!

-Pues la voy a evitar en los ensayos. No puedo ni mirarla a la cara sin sentirme como lo peor. Y pensar que creí que ella tenía celos de…

-¿De quién?

-De ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pues, ya sabes, tenía la estúpida creencia de que yo te gustaba. Aunque reconozco que yo también lo creía.

-Bueno, es cierto que sí me gustas, pero a ver, es que molas. ¿A cuántas chicas conoces que les gusten los videojuegos?

-A… mí –sonrío.

-Pero en fin, que tampoco estoy enamorado ni nada, así que prefiero ayudarte si lo necesitas. Ya sabes, con Chloe.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Ella está con ese imbécil!  
-Vale, calma. Ella ha venido a hablarme de no se qué de un malentendido, como te dije antes. Y eso significa que ayer pasó algo que no fue exactamente como tú pensabas. Puede referirse a lo de _la zona_ o a otra cosa, pero al menos, déjala explicarse.

-No sé…

-Va, ve a su cuarto y hablad las cosas. No me gusta verte así.

-¡Porque no quieres que me enfade, porque así te gano al _Tekken_!

-¡Qué ataque más gratuito! No es por eso.

-Bueno, vale, pues… iré. Más vale que no me diga algo que me haga sentir aún peor.

-Que no, boba, vete ya.

-Vale. Y gracias por… la comida y la peli.

-No hay de qué –sonríe, y me echa del cuarto empujándome y riéndose.

-¡Vale, ya me voy! –sonrío. Y después de cerrarse la puerta tras de mí, suspiro y me dirijo a la residencia de las chicas, al cuarto de Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry por no actualizar antes. Entre un compromiso familiar que tuve el finde, y el poco tiempo libre que me ha dejado la uni hasta hoy… pero bueno, aunque sólo puedo escribir por las noches, a partir de los jueves en principio puedo actualizar seguido. Así que aunque esta continuación no es muy larga, las siguientes lo serán. Sin más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo :)**

**PD: thanks por el follow ^^**

Llamo a la puerta, y me abre Aubrey.

-¡Apareció! –exclama, girándose hacia alguien que estuviese con ella.

-¡Beca! Te llevo buscando toda la mañana –dice Chloe, con una expresión de extrema alegría.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues es que… tenemos que hablar.

-Eso no suena muy bien –respondo, sin saber qué es lo que tendrá que decirme que yo no sepa.

-Voy a ver a Amy, luego nos vemos –dice Aubrey, y sale del cuarto. Su respuesta me extraña, pues… ¿desde cuándo han estado tan unidas Amy y Aubrey como para quedar cuando no es hora de ensayar?

-Pasa, anda –dice Chloe, haciéndome un gesto.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir? –pregunto una vez sentada en un puf de la habitación.

-Pues… es que anoche te fuiste de repente.

-Sí, hasta ahí llego.

-Y creo que sé por qué.

-¿Y cuál fue la razón, según tú? –pregunto, aun sabiendo que ella lo sabe perfectamente y que no quiero oír la respuesta.

-Me fui con Ryan y te dejé allí, cuando lo estábamos pasando tan bien. Y creo que te estaba diciendo algo importante, pero…

-"¿Diciendo? ¡Pero si estábamos a nada de besarnos!" –pienso, algo enfadada, pero intento no mostrarlo.

-Y no debí dejarte en la fiesta y anteponer a ese imbécil a ti.

-Pero lo hiciste. Y os fuisteis a hacer Dios sabe qué en _la zona_ –respondí, dolida.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía que era allí a donde él me llevaba, y una vez allí…

-Espera, prefiero no saber los detalles. Lo pillo, os enrollasteis allí, no quiero que me cuentes más –miro hacia el suelo, incómoda.

-¡Que no, que no pasó nada!

-¿No? –levanto la vista, sorprendida.

-No, yo no quería estar ahí, y menos para lo que él quería. Y luego aparecieron Amy y Cynthia, y me... me salvaron de él, por así decirlo. Si no hubiesen estado allí…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso ese subnormal iba a…?!  
-No sé de qué hubiese sido capaz, sólo sé que todos estaban en la fiesta, a pocos metros, pero con la música sonando muy alta, y como estábamos saliendo, aunque nos vieran juntos nadie habría creído que… en fin –se calló, sin ser capaz de seguir hablando. Vi que tenía los ojos llorosos y se giró hacia la ventana.

-Dios, Chloe, yo… -me levanto del puf y la abrazo–. No puedo creer que estuvieses en esa situación mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto. Por mi culpa no tenías a nadie cerca que…

-No, no fue tu culpa, fui yo la que dejé que me llevase.

-Pero si hubiese insistido más y él se hubiese largado no te habría llevado con él, no te protegí cuando más lo necesitabas.

-No seas tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Y además, de no ser por eso, no me habría dado cuenta de lo idiota que es. No supe abrir los ojos antes. Sólo pensaba en lo bueno que era salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Lo importante es que estás bien, y que lo has dejado con él –hice una pausa y me separé de ella, mirándola a los ojos directamente–. Porque, ¿le has dejado, verdad?

-Más bien se lo dejaron bien claro Amy y Cynthia.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Le dieron una buena tunda –sonrió–. Tendrías que haber visto a Amy abalanzarse sobre él, parecía una gacela –Chloe se río un poco.

-¿En serio? –yo también me reí–. Eso tengo que oírselo contar a ella y a Cynthia. ¡Qué bien tiene que sentar darle lo suyo a ese imbécil! –dije, con resentimiento.

-No, prefiero que no te metas en peleas. De todas formas, ¿has venido porque te lo ha dicho Jesse?

-No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, yo…

-¿Tú…? –Chloe parecía divertida ante mi nerviosismo.

-Quería ir a decirte algo, algo que quise decirte anoche, pero no me atreví. Y no iba a decírtelo después de lo de ayer, pero Jesse me dijo que sí, que viniese ahora mismo y lo soltase todo.

-¿Y qué me querías decir? –preguntó ella, y dudé en si decírselo o no, cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Amy.

-Entra –responde Chloe.

-¡Beca, tía, estás vivaaa! –exclama, corriendo hacia mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Pues claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué iba a estar muerta? _¿Y dónde está Aubrey, si habían quedado?_

-Entonces pronto dejarás de ser una de nosotras –responde la rubia con una voz siniestra.

-Amy, me estás acojonando –respondo, confundida.

-Hiciste el pacto con los Volturi, tendrás que ser una vampira antes o después.

-¿De qué coño habla? –pregunto a Chloe.

-Desde que te fuiste ayer por la noche, no hace más que desvariar sobre cosas de Crepúsculo. Ayer habló de que te ibas a poner un reloj de cuco.

-¡Que no, que se iba a exponer bajo el reloj! ¡Y no es de cuco, te lo vuelvo a decir! –responde Amy.

-Amy, deja las pastillas, te están sentando mal –bromeo, y reímos.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya, entonces? –pregunta Amy, señalando con la cabeza a Chloe.

-Eh… creo que no se lo voy a decir aún. O nunca. Creo que ha sido una mala idea venir aquí –respondo, pues me pone de los nervios confesarle a Chloe lo que llevo tanto tiempo dando vueltas.

-Pero dijiste que ayer por la noche ibas a decírmelo. Es algo importante, ¿no?

-Pues… creo que después de lo sucedido, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-¿Cómo? –responden las dos a la vez.

-Nada. Es igual. Ya nos veremos… por ahí –respondo, y salgo rápidamente de la habitación. Tengo que ir a ver a Jesse sin falta.

Un rato más tarde, en la habitación de Chloe y Aubrey…

-¿Y Beca? –pregunta Aubrey, entrando en el dormitorio.

-Se ha ido. No sé qué la pasa, estaba rara. Iba a decirme algo importante, pero en el último momento ha cambiado de idea.

-Tengo que hablar con ella para que entre en razón –dice Amy.

-No me digas que ella ha estado aquí cuando estaba Beca –dice Aubrey refiriéndose a Amy–. Había dicho que había quedado contigo –añadió, mirando ahora a Amy.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó Amy.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Aubrey.

-Que habías quedado conmigo, lo siento por haberte dado plantón –respondió, ingenuamente.

-¿Ein? Yo no había quedado realmente contigo –Aubrey la mira con extrañeza.

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que habíamos quedado!  
-Sí, pero en realidad era una excusa para…

-¡Mira Aubrey, no soy tonta, yo sé cuándo alguien queda conmigo, y tú no me dijiste nada! –responde alterada Amy.

Chloe y Aubrey se miran boquiabiertas ante la tontería de Amy, que seguía sin enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Amy, Aubrey le dijo a Chloe que había quedado contigo para que Beca y yo tuviésemos privacidad. Pero era mentira, no había quedado contigo –le explicó la pelirroja.

-¡Ah, coño, haber empezado por ahí! –respondió Amy.

-¡Ah! –exclamó incrédula Aubrey, haciendo un _facepalm_–. Tu tontería no tiene remedio.

Una vez de vuelta a la habitación de Jesse…

-¿Ya lo has arreglado con Chloe? –pregunta él.

-Qué va si… mira, era una mala idea, no se lo voy a decir.

-¿Estás de coña? –abre los ojos como platos.

-No, no después de lo que casi la pasa por mi culpa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Resulta que en cuanto me fui de la fiesta, su nov… su ahora ex, la quería obligar a… -no hizo falta acabar la frase, pues él enseguida se quedó boquiabierto y me interrumpió.

-¡No puede ser!

-Sí, y… yo no estuve allí para ayudarla. Tuvieron que ir Amy y Cynthia en su lugar.

-¿Entonces entre ellos no hubo nada?

-No llegó a ocurrir, pero porque ellas aparecieron. Pude haber ido yo y haberlo evitado, pero no, me tuve que ir en lugar de quedarme con ella y…

-Eh, eh. Tranquila. Tú no lo sabías, no es tu culpa –me dice, y me abraza.

-No lo entiendes. ¿Sabes lo impotente que me siento por culpa de haber estado tan lejos de ella cuando más lo necesitaba? No me la merezco, no le voy a decir nada.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dura contigo misma? –dice, mientras se aparta y me mira.

-No, estoy siendo justa. Si no voy a ser suficientemente buena para ella, entonces no vale la pena. Ella es siempre súper buena conmigo, y para una vez que podía hacer algo por ella, no estuve allí –respondí, con un tono apagado.

-No quieres ver las cosas como son. Ella se fue con él, no fue tu culpa. Tú estabas dolida por no ser correspondida, y si ella salía con él, entonces le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué podría ocurrir si se iba con él a ese sitio. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Ella no te culpa, y nunca lo hará.

-Me da igual, ya sé que ella nunca se enfadaría conmigo ni aunque quisiera. Es tan buena… por eso me da rabia que la pasen cosas como ésa –dije, en un tono enfadado.

-Pero recuerda que no llegó a pasar nada gracias a Amy y Cynthia. Lo importante es lo que pasó finalmente, no lo que _podría_ haber pasado. No le des más vueltas, Beca.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es que… mira, no puedo, no puedo decirla que me gusta, no tengo ningún derecho. Y no importa lo que ella o tú me digáis, no va a suceder. Nunca lo sabrá.

-Pero Beca…

-Nunca –le interrumpí, rotundamente.


	9. Chapter 9

En la habitación de Aubrey y Chloe…

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo Amy, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no? –preguntó Aubrey, impaciente.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Chloe… -dijo Aubrey, con un tono más serio.

-Está bien. Puede que… es que…

-¿Es que qué?

-Puede que me guste un poquito.

-¿Un poquito? O te gusta o no.

-Pues… es que tiene un algo, ya sabes.

-Pues no, no lo sé. Yo simplemente veo a una tía que va de guay con su musiquita mezclada y se hace la misteriosa.

-No se lo hace, lo es. Y no es musiquita mezclada, son canciones muy buenas –respondió Chloe, defendiéndola–. Y me gusta que sea así.

-Pff… vamos, que estás colada. No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créetelo. Aunque no sé si ella…

-¿Si le gustas? Podrías averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Por Dios, Chloe. Ella tiene ojos, tú sabrás si te mira mucho o no.

-Pues… no me he fijado, pero… entonces tendré que pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Tal y como han salido las cosas, no sé si eso será posible.

-Simplemente está asimilando lo de la otra noche, se le pasará –respondió, aunque no muy segura.

-¿Y si no se le pasa, qué?

-Pues algo haré. Además, en los ensayos nos veremos sí o sí.

-Pues aprovéchalos, pero no te desconcentres, que tenemos que ganar.

Y llegó el lunes. Tenía que ir al ensayo, y no tenía ninguna gana de ir, la verdad.

-Desde el principio, creo que casi lo tenemos –dijo Aubrey.

Estábamos cantando por enésima vez la canción antigua ésa que tanto detesto, y aunque estoy intentando pasar de Chloe, no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando. Se acabó, tengo que terminar la hora sin volverla a mirar ni una sola vez más.

-Pss… pss –Amy llamó a Chloe, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en bajo.

-¿No notas como si alguien te estuviese mirando?

-¿Qué? –se giró hacia los lados–. Pues no.

-Creo que estás mirando la fila equivocada –respondió Amy.

Chloe se giró hacia la fila de atrás, o sea, hacia la mía, y nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, así que aparté rápidamente la vista, avergonzada, y seguí cantando como pude. _¡Eres idiota, Beca!_

-Se acabó el ensayo. Estoy segura de que pasaremos a las finales –dijo Aubrey, con una expresión de alegría en su cara–. Venga, ahora a hacer ejercicio.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Amy.

-Amy, si cambié la hora del ensayo por la de la sesión de gimnasia fue para que no estuvieseis cansadas a la hora de cantar. Así que venga, todas a las gradas a correr, ¡ya!

Me puse junto a Amy en lugar de correr con Chloe, y la vi poner una expresión de extrañeza, antes de juntarse con Stacie.

-¿La estás evitando? –pregunta Amy mientras corremos.

-No.

-Venga ya, que no soy tonta. No te va a servir de nada, más que para que os dejéis de llevar bien.

-No me voy a llevar mal con ella, y no nos vamos a pelear ni nada. Es simplemente que… no quiero estar cerca de ella ahora mismo –dije.

-¿Por qué no estás corriendo con Chloe como el otro día? –pregunta una voz a nuestras espaldas. Era Cynthia.

-No quiere estar cerca de ella –responde Amy.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo ganas. Ya está.

-Tía, se supone que la ibas a decir lo que llevas tanto tiempo guardándote para ti. No lo hiciste, vale, lo comprendemos, sin alcohol encima es más difícil. ¿Pero evitarla? Eso ya es demasiado.

-Vosotras mejor que nadie sabéis lo que ocurrió esa noche, y también sabéis que no estuve presente cuando iba a pasar… eso. No me la merezco. Y no quiero volver a oír que la culpa no es mía.

-Allá tú –respondió Cynthia–. Pero recuerda que mientras esté soltera, va a haber muuuuchos interesados en salir con ella. Y puede que pierdas tu oportunidad para siempre.

-¿Qué? –soné más afectada de lo que quise.

-¿Ves? ¿A que no habías pensado en eso? Pues ya sabes. Te la van a quitar como no espabiles.

-Pero de todas formas no sé si ella…

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió antes de que el imbécil ése apareciese, cuando estabais hablando? -dijo Amy.

-Ah, sí…

-Ah, sí, ¡tía que te iba a plantar un beso en _tós_ los morros! –exclamó Cynthia, un poco alto, por lo que las dos, Chloe y Stacie, se giraron un momento. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras corríamos.

-Ya estás roja otra vez. Lo tuyo ya es muy fuerte –dijo Amy.

-¡Ay, dejadlo! Mirad, por mucho que quiera que las cosas sean diferentes, no puedo estar con ella sin más, es que no puedo sentirme bien, si sigo sintiendo que pude haber pegado a ese gilipollas.

-Entonces lo que pasa es que te quedaste con las ganas de zurrarle, no que creas que lo ocurrido fuese culpa tuya –dijo Cynthia.

-Pues… ahora no estoy segura. Puede que tengáis razón.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Cynthia a Amy.

-Creo que sí –respondió y vi una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Qué estáis tramando?

-Creo que sabemos cómo hacer que vuelvas a sentirte bien del todo. Sólo necesitas una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Hablaremos de ello después de ducharnos, reúnete con nosotras bajo el Sauce Boxeador –dice Amy.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás colgada! –respondí.

-Se refiere a un sauce que hay cerca de donde nos sentamos el otro día a comer todas –aclaró Cynthia.

-¿No puedes hablar sin hacer referencias a películas? Cualquiera diría que estás chalada –le dije a Amy.

-Cariño, yo ya he asumido que _estoy_ chalada –sonrió.

Nos reímos y dimos unas vueltas más, y Cynthia y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Amy miraba hacia Stacie y Chloe y luego hacia nosotras, y se reía.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos a la vez.

-Es que estáis las dos igual de embobadas, cada oveja con su pareja.

-¿Eh? ¡No es verdad! –exclamé.

-Asúmelo, no tenemos remedio –me dijo Cynthia, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Por fin terminamos la sesión y nos fuimos a las duchas.

Entramos Amy, Cynthia y yo, y fuimos a dejar la bolsa de deporte frente a las duchas. Después entraron Stacie y Chloe, hablando. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que Chloe no tragaba a Stacie, no sé a qué estaba jugando. Supongo que estará molesta por haberme ido con Amy y Cynthia. A ver cuánto aguanta con ella.

-Pues sí, al final me pidió el número –dijo Stacie.

-¡Qué bien! A mí me lo pidieron dos hoy.

-¿El rubio y su amigo el que tenía un pendiente?

-Sí, será que están haciendo una especie de competición entre ellos o algo.

-¿Y por cuál te vas a decidir?

-Aún no lo tengo claro.

-¿Habéis oído? –les dije a Amy y a Cynthia–. ¡Va a salir con un idiota de los dos que le han pedido el número!  
-Pues mira, ya te avisamos de que esto pasaría. Ahora tendrás que ponerte a la cola –respondió Cynthia, mientras sacaba el gel.

-Pero… ¡no, no puede salir con otro de ellos!

-¿Estás molesta o me lo parece a mí?

-No –mentí, mientras sacaba la toalla.

-Total, qué más da. No te la mereces, ¿no? –dijo Cynthia.

-¡Pero ellos tampoco! –exclamé un poco alto.

-Ssh… no puedes dejar que ella sepa que te da rabia, ¿no ves que ella está hablando en alto a posta para que oigas su conversación? –dijo Amy.

-¿Qué? No, no es verdad.

-¿Ah, no?

-Pues es súper gracioso, te lo tengo que presentar. Ahora mismo puedes elegir, así que no pierdes nada por salir con los tres –dijo Stacie.

-¿Salir con los tres? –dije en bajito.

Stacie y Amy intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo.

-Parece ser que sí que te importa.

-¡Pues claro que sí, joder! Si no la merezco yo, ellos tampoco –dije, muy tensa, colgando la toalla en la puerta con fuerza.

-Tranqui… no creo que vaya a pasar nada serio –dijo Amy.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Igual que no pasó nada la otra noche?

-Eso fue porque él era un cabrón, pero ellos…

-¡Pero ellos nada!

-¡Madre mía, Beca está celosilla! ¡Qué divertido! –dijo Cynthia.

-¡No es verdad! –exclamé, y saqué el gel y el champú.

-Hecho –oí decir a Chloe.

Stacie se dirigió donde estábamos nosotras y como hizo la otra vez, se desvistió allí mismo. Vi que Cynthia se quedó mirando.

-Cynthia, tía, se te va a meter una mosca en la boca –dije, riéndome.

-Pues te aconsejo que hagas como yo y mires –respondió ella, ante mi atónita mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres recuperar a Chloe o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pregúntala que cuándo se hizo el tatuaje que lleva en la parte baja de la espalda.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-Pues Chloe se va a ir de fiesta con tres tíos –dijo Amy.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje? –pregunté inmediatamente.

-¿Éste? –Stacie se giró hacia nosotras un poco, señalándose el tatuaje en forma de rosa, que no era muy grande.

-Sí, es muy chulo –dije lo suficientemente alto como para que Chloe me oyera. Si quería jugar a ese juego, yo también podía.

-Pues el año pasado, ¿a que mola?

-Es genial, y encima de una rosa, con lo que me gustan –añadí, y me giré hacia Cynthia y Amy, que hicieron un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar.

De repente, alguien me dio un golpe en el hombro con su brazo al pasar rápidamente por mi lado. Era Chloe, que se metió a la ducha sin mirar a nadie.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa –dijo Cynthia.

-Pues sí, se ha _pillao_ un mosqueo… -dijo Amy.

-¿Pero no me va a dejar de hablar, verdad?

-Ahora mismo está furiosa porque has demostrado interés por Stacie, y era Chloe la que quería que tú estuvieses celosa porque ella iba a irse con tres maromos. Pero como no has demostrado que te importe lo más mínimo, no se ha salido con la suya.

-Pues ahora no estoy muy tranquila que digamos.

-¡Pero si ha sido muy divertido! ¡Te ha pegado y todo a posta! –dijo Amy.

-¿Y eso es divertido?

-Sí, porque eso significa que le importas mucho, y además, ¿cuándo hemos visto antes a Chloe enfadada?

-Cuando Stacie el otro día… ya sabéis. Sí que se mosqueó, sí. Y hoy aún más –sonreí, y nos echamos a reír.

-Tienes que seguir acercándote a Stacie un poco y decirla algún cumplido, pero discretamente, no muy a menudo, para que no sea muy sospechoso –dijo Cynthia.

-Lo suficiente como para hacer que Chloe se ponga igual que el color de su pelo de la rabia –añadió Amy.

-Pero ¿y si Chloe se enfada tanto que aún así sale con esos chicos? No serviría de nada.

-Ay, Beca, Beca, qué poco entiendes de estas cosas –dijo Cynthia haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Tú haznos caso y todo irá como la seda –añadió Amy.

Nos metimos a las duchas finalmente, y cuando terminé de enjuagarme, oí unos susurros. Me acerqué y puse la oreja contra la puerta, para oír mejor.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas? –dijo una chica, creo que era Chloe.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –respondió Stacie.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Te crees que soy tonta o algo? ¡Siempre haces el mismo numerito! El otro día no te sirvió de mucho, pero hoy has ido un paso más adelante.

-¿Qué numerito?

-Ya van dos días que te despelotas estando Beca delante. Y hoy por fin has hecho que te mire y te pregunte por el tatuaje con la excusa.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Tú estás loca o algo!

-Ya, claro. Mira, que te entre en la cabeza, ella no va a salir contigo porque vayas de exhibicionista.

-Pues mira, aunque no tengo interés en salir con ella, igual cambio de opinión, ya que veo que al menos ella tiene buen gusto para fijarse en la gente –respondió con un tono altivo.

-¿Buen gusto? ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Pues que…!

En ese momento la puerta cede._ ¡Mierda, se me olvidó echar el cerrojo! _Y salgo disparada contra ellas, que están con la toalla puesta.

-¿Beca? –pregunta Chloe, sonrojándose.

-Ehh… -me levanto rápidamente y cojo la toalla –. Lo siento, es que iba a abrir la puerta y me he tropezado.

-Estabas espiando –dice Stacie, con una expresión divertida.

-No, qué va –respondo, todavía roja.

En ese momento sale Cynthia de la ducha y abre los ojos como platos.

-¡Noticias de última hora! ¡Ostión de Beca en el baño de chicas!

-¿Y se ha caído encima de alguien? –pregunta Amy desde dentro de su ducha.

-No, más bien a los pies de ambas. ¿Qué tal las vistas? –bromea Cynthia.

-¡Cynthia! –exclamo, y noto que me va a estallar la cabeza con tanta vergüenza que estoy pasando en un momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Cojo rápidamente las cosas y las meto en la bolsa de deporte, y salgo pitando a los vestidores que están a la vuelta. Me pongo la ropa enseguida, y cuando estoy lista, abro la puerta.

-¿Entonces, nos has escuchado hablar? –dice Stacie, que me hace dar un respingo al aparecer frente a mí de repente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, qué va!

-Ya, claro. Mira, sé lo que está pasando aquí, así que te propongo una cosa.

-¿El qué? –pregunto, desconfiada.

-¿Y si hacemos como que estamos saliendo?

-¿Estás de coña?

-¡Vaya, parece ser que no soy suficiente para la señorita! –dice, molesta, y se da la vuelta.

-Espera –la tomo de la muñeca–. ¿Pero lo dices en serio?

-Sí, si eso te ayuda en algo… no tengo problema. Es que tengo la impresión de que no sabe lo que quiere, ¿sabes? Tan pronto dice que sí a quedar con tres chicos como se mosquea porque no quiere que me mires.

-Ya, yo tampoco sé muy bien qué pensar.

-¿Y no te gustaría descubrirlo? –sonríe maliciosamente.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí –sonrío también.

-¿Entonces hacemos eso?

-Vale.

Le tiendo mi mano para cerrar el "trato" y pasa Chloe cerca de nosotras para irse a vestir, y notamos que se queda mirando. Acto seguido, Stacie me da un beso en la mejilla, y Chloe se queda boquiabierta con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno Beca, pues nos vemos luego. _Llámame _–lo último lo dice más bajo acompañado del típico gesto de llamar.

-Vale, hasta luego, Stacie –respondo, con una sonrisa.

Chloe pega un portazo y me río un poco, pero en bajo para no cabrearla más.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Amy.

-¿El portazo?

-¿Otra vez está de mala ostia? Beca, mujer, que una cosa es que la piques un rato, y otra que la tengas celosa todo el día. Al final esto se va a volver en tu contra.

-¡Pero si fuisteis vosotras las que me dijisteis que me acercase a Stacie!

-¿Te has acercado a ése bombón sin mi consentimiento? –Cynthia aparece con aires de negra chunga.

-Eh… más bien ella a mí. Es que… veréis –las hago un gesto para que se acerquen y las digo muy bajito lo que hemos planeado Stacie y yo.

-¡Ahh, vale! Pues no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido –dice Cynthia–. Aunque te dije que con decirla algún cumplido bastaba, esto es aún mejor. Supongo que hará efecto más rápido.

-Estamos hablando de una persona, no de una aspirina –respondo–. Así que no sé muy bien cómo reaccionará.

-Tampoco yo lo sé, pero créeme que me muero por verlo –dice Amy, divertida.

-Y ahora vente con nosotras, que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –dice Cynthia.

Salimos de los vestuarios y nos dirigimos al sauce del campus. Nos sentamos y ambas se miran entre ellas sonrientes.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me queríais contar?

-Hemos pensado que necesitas vengarte de Ryan–dice Amy.

-¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer?

-Tú espera y verás.

-Me dais miedo.

-Quien ha de tener miedo es Ryan, no tú. No sabe lo que le espera –dice Amy, riéndose.

-Este es el plan…

Esa misma noche…

-¿Estás segura de que vas a quedar con ellos? –pregunta Aubrey a su mejor amiga.

-Segurísima –responde, terminando de maquillarse.

-¿Lo estás haciendo por ti o… porque estás molesta con Beca? –pregunta astutamente.

-No tiene nada que ver con Beca. Si estoy soltera puedo salir con quien quiera, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero… el otro día dijiste que te gustaba. ¿A qué viene este cambio de opinión?

-Pues a que estoy harta.

-¿Harta de qué?

-No tengo por qué esperar a que Beca me diga nada. El otro día se fue, sin más.

-¿Te gustaría que ella te pidiese salir, verdad?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Chloe, que nos conocemos.

-Mira, yo pensé… pensé que yo también le gustaba, pero me equivoqué. Le gusta Stacie.

-¿Cómo? –la rubia abre los ojos como platos–. ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

-Vi cómo Stacie la besaba en la mejilla hoy en los vestuarios, y la dijo que la llamase. Así que si ellas tienen una cita, yo no voy a ser menos –respondió, orgullosamente.

-¡Ajá! Entonces sí que vas a salir con ellos por Beca y no porque a ti te apetezca. No creo que sea una buena idea, Chloe.

-¿Te he pedido tu opinión acaso?

-¡Eh, que yo no tengo la culpa de que no te salgas con la tuya!

-Lo siento. Es que… -respondió, arrepentida.

-Salir con ellos no va a cambiar las cosas. Puede que se pongan peor.

-No, ya lo he decidido. ¿Qué quieres, que esté soltera pudiendo estar con alguien, al igual que Beca? ¡Porque ella no ha perdido el tiempo! ¡Lo tenía que haber visto venir desde el principio! ¡Las dos veces en el vestuario, cómo la miraba! –exclamó, exaltada y roja de furia.

-Ay, Chloe, Chloe… sí que te gusta, sí. Yo te apuesto lo que quieras a que no van a durar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí. Las doy como mucho cuatro días. Stacie cambia de pareja como de zapatos. Y tiene muchos.

-No sé… no quiero estar esperando a ver si cortan mientras me quedo aquí.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que quedarte en casa? Si quieres salir, pues salimos por ahí nosotras, no nos hace falta nadie más.

-Ya es tarde para cancelar los planes, ¿no crees? Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría no tener que ir.

-Pues mira, te acompaño.

-¿Qué? Aubrey, no tienes por qué…

-¡Que te acompaño he dicho, cojones! –cuando Aubrey se empeñaba en hacer algo, no había quien la contradijera, y si decía una palabrota, menos aún, pues eso no era propio de ella.

-Vale. ¡Caray! –respondió Chloe, riéndose.

-¿A dónde has dicho que tenemos que ir?

Mientras tanto, en un coche en algún lugar del campus…

-¿Estáis seguras de que va a ir a ese bar? –pregunto a Amy y a Cynthia.

-Que sí, siempre va allí a jugar al billar con sus colegas. Es un bar lleno de gente universitaria. ¿Qué mejor escenario para nuestra… _tu_ venganza? –responde Amy.

-Vale, pero recordad que vosotras no debéis estar muy cerca de nosotras, porque he oído decir a uno de los últimos chicos con los que estuve que dos colegas suyos iban a quedar con Chloe para salir a este bar también –añade Stacie.

-¿Chloe va a estar allí? –pregunto, poniéndome algo nerviosa.

-Sí. Así que podemos hacer que se ponga muuuy celosa –sonríe.

-Vamos allá –Cynthia pone en marcha el coche.

-Estás muy guapa con ese vestido –dice Stacie mirándome.

-Emm… gracias.

-Chicas, la actuación no debe comenzar hasta que no esté Chloe presente –dice Amy, sentada de copiloto al lado de Cynthia.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que sea una actuación? Beca está muy guapa esta noche –responde Stacie, sonriendo.

Cynthia y Amy se miran entre ellas, comentan algo y se ríen.

-Aquí estamos. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto? –Aubrey aparca el coche y mira a Chloe.

-Sí. Venga, vamos. Seguro que están dentro ya.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! –exclama uno de los chicos.

-Hola –responde Chloe–. Ésta es mi amiga Aubrey.

-Encantado de conocerte –responde el rubio–. A las dos.

-Lo mismo digo –dice su amigo de pelo oscuro.

-Bueno, creo que voy a por unas bebidas –responde Chloe, y se va a la barra.

-Voy a acompañarla –añade Aubrey, y va tras ella.

Al mismo tiempo, en la calle frente al bar…

-¡Hala, _aparcao_! –dice Cynthia, y salimos del coche.

-Pues que comience el show –dice Stacie, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

-Va a ser la caña –se dice a sí misma Amy, mientras le brillan los ojos.

Entramos al bar y enseguida vemos la famosa zona del billar, donde efectivamente están Ryan y unos cuantos chicos más.

-Objetivo localizado –dice Amy–. _Maniobra de la cagalera _en marcha. Cambio –dice Amy.

-Amy, que estamos aquí, no tenemos walkie talkies –dice Cynthia.

-Era para darle más emoción al asunto. ¡Jo, qué corta-rollos eres!

-Centrémonos. ¿Stacie, preparada? –pregunto a mi acompañante.

-Preparadísima. Ahora vuelvo –dice, dirigiéndose a la barra, que está petadísima de gente.

Para nuestra sorpresa, o no tanto, dado que siempre atienden primero a las más guapas, Stacie vuelve enseguida con dos copas en la mano.

-Beca, trae eso para acá –le tiendo lo que era un recipiente de cacao para los labios que ahora contiene polvos laxantes –recuerda, es la derecha –le dice Amy ahora a Stacie, echando los polvos disimuladamente en uno de los vasos.

-Allá vamos –dice ella, con expresión triunfal, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de gente que está arremolinada en torno a los jugadores de billar. Afortunadamente, no es el turno de Ryan, por lo que está apoyado contra la pared con el taco de billar entre sus manos.

-Hola guapo. Me extraña no haberte visto antes por aquí –dice Stacie en tono seductor.

-Lo mismo digo –responde él, con una amplia sonrisa–. Parece ser que Megan Fox tenía una hermana y no me había enterado –responde.

-¡Qué dices! –Stacie sigue coqueteando un rato más, y las tres observan cómo le ofrece el vaso a Ryan y siguen hablando.

-Esto está yendo sobre ruedas –dice Amy.

-Más vale que funcione –digo, mirándole con toda la malicia del mundo–. Cabrón –susurro.

En otro lado del bar…

-Sí, estamos preparándonos para ir a las finales –dice Aubrey.

-No os tomábamos como chicas que cantasen en un grupo a cappella –dice uno de los chicos que están con Aubrey y Chloe.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? –pregunta Chloe, enarcando una ceja.

-No sé, es que es como… es un grupo de frikis cantando –responde el otro.

-Pues si esa es la opinión que tenéis sobre nosotras… -responde Chloe, enlazando un brazo con el de Aubrey y tirando de ella.

-¡Eh, pero volved, hombre! –exclaman.

-¡Panda de imbéciles! –dice Chloe.

-Pues sí. Qué mala imagen tienen de nosotras. Si no respetan nuestra pasión, que les den. Por cierto, ¿qué es ese jaleo?

-Hoy están haciendo apuestas en el billar.

-Vamos a verlo –dice Aubrey, tirando de Chloe.

-¡Venga, Ryan, demuestra de qué estás hecho! –exclama uno, y todos dicen "¡sí, eso!".

-Te vas a enterar. Esos cincuenta pavos van a ser míos –dice con arrogancia el susodicho.

Pero justo cuando se pone en posición para dar a las bolas, se lleva la mano al estómago.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta un colega.

-No… no me encuentro bien. ¡Ostia! –suelta el taco y se va corriendo con las manos en el culo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –toda la sala se parte el culo –nunca mejor dicho- sobre todo Cynthia, Amy, Stacie y Beca.

-Pues el baño está averiado –dice un chico al ver a Ryan intentar abrir la puerta, que no cedía.

-¡No me jodas! –Ryan sale del bar corriendo.

-¿Has visto eso? Tu ex parecía que no se encontraba demasiado bien, ¿verdad? –le dice Aubrey a Chloe.

-Se lo tiene merecido. Es el karma.

-Pues parece que la partida se ha acabado de momento. Aunque… no está de más echar un ojo a ver si hay algo interesante. Ya me entiendes –guiña un ojo a Chloe y se dirigen hacia la multitud.

-¿No son ésas Chloe y Aubrey? –Amy alza la cabeza señalándolas.

-¡Mierda, sí! –digo.

-Tranquila, ya sé que hay que hacer –dice Stacie.

-Nosotras nos vamos al baño –dice Cynthia, y se lleva a Amy con ella.

-Bueno, recuerda: ante todo, no te pongas nerviosa. Tú actúa como si no hubiese nadie más –Stacie se acerca y me coge de ambas manos.

-¡Será perra! –exclama Chloe, sin acercarse mucho a la pared donde están Beca y Stacie.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Oh, vaya! No esperaba encontrármelas aquí.

-Ni yo. Parece que están muy bien. Y tú que decías que no iban a durar nada…

-Y mantengo lo que dije.

-Vale, creo que nos están mirando. Tú quédate quieta –dice Stacie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por q…? –pregunto, y Stacie se abalanza sobre mí, estando de espaldas a ellas, y hace como que me besa.

-Vas a ver cómo se pone furiosa, esto lo he hecho en alguna otra ocasión, ¿sabes?

-¡La madre que la parió! ¡Yo me voy! –exclama Chloe, furiosa, y se da la vuelta.

-¡Chloe, espera! –Aubrey va tras ella, pero un momento después, la pierde de vista, por lo que decide ir primero al baño antes de volver para buscarla.

Mientras tanto, en el baño…

-¿Cómo crees que está yendo la cosa? –pregunta Amy.

-Yo creo que si sigue como hasta ahora, genial –responde Cynthia–. Total, ellas dos no sospechan nada.

-¿Quiénes no sospechan qué? –dice Aubrey a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados.

-Eh… nada, nada, cosas nuestras –responde Amy rápidamente, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Quiero una explicación, ¡ya!

-Es que si te lo decimos no tiene gracia –dice Cynthia.

-¿Estáis ocultando algo que afecte a Chloe? Porque en ese caso quiero saberlo.

-Sólo te lo decimos si prometes no decirla nada. Es por su propio bien –responde Amy.

-Está bien, no se lo diré –Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? –pregunta Cynthia.

-Se ha ido por culpa de Beca y Stacie.

-¡Bien! –dicen Amy y Cynthia.  
-¿Perdona? –dice la rubia, mosqueada.

-No, nada, es que… mira, lo de Stacie y Beca es una farsa –dice Cynthia.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esas dos no pegan ni con cola! ¿Y por qué están así?

-¿No lo sabes? Beca está loquita por Chloe pero no se lo dijo en la fiesta al final, y claro…

-¿En serio? –Aubrey parece algo aliviada–. Chloe me dijo que también le gustaba Beca, pero que no estaba segura de si ella sentía lo mismo. Y ahora piensa que le gusta Stacie y que no tiene nada que hacer contra ella porque se la quedó mirando en el vestuario.

-Eso también formaba parte del plan. Por lo menos la segunda vez –dijo Cynthia.

-¿Cómo que por lo menos la segunda? ¿Y la primera vez, qué?

-Eso ya no te lo puedo decir –dice Cynthia.

-En fin, da igual. Tenéis que ayudarme a encontrar a Chloe. Con tanta gente no sé dónde ha podido ir.

Las tres fueron a buscar a Chloe por el bar, pero no la encontraron por ningún sitio.

-Voy a buscar a Beca –dice Amy–. Seguro que con su ayuda la encontramos antes –la rubia se dirige donde estaban sus amigas -Beca, Stacie, ya podéis dejar el numerito.

-¿Ya? ¡Jo, pero si me lo estaba pasando súper bien! –dice Stacie.

-¿Y eso? ¿Chloe se ha ido ya?

-La estamos buscando y ni Aubrey sabe dónde puede estar.

-Vale, voy con vosotras.

-¿Todavía no aparece? –pregunta Amy al encontrarnos con Aubrey y Cynthia.

-No.

-Esperad aquí –digo, y salgo del bar. En cuanto salgo, la veo sentada en la acera, mirando al infinito.

-Eh –digo, y se gira hacia mí.

-Ah. Eres tú –dice, con tono apagado.

-Parece que no te alegras mucho de verme –digo–. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como quieras –responde, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?

-A diferencia de otras, no estoy con una zorra en un bar.

-Oye, no insultes a Stacie, que no es lo que piensas.

-No, claro. Si vas a venir aquí a decir mentiras, me voy a casa.

-Vale, vale. Oye… ¿no estabas con unos chicos?

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Pues que no te he visto con ellos. ¿Se han ido con otra compañía más facilona o algo?

-Y a mí qué me importa con quién estén o no. Me he ido yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Como si te importara –dice, y se levanta. Anda deprisa hacia el bar y me quedo viendo cómo se marcha. Al poco sale con Aubrey del brazo, y se dirigen al coche de ésta.

-¿Habéis visto lo que habéis conseguido? ¡Ahora ya ni me habla! –digo, una vez dentro de nuevo.

-Pensábamos que os reconciliaríais después de haberle dicho a Aubrey lo que pasa realmente –dice Cynthia.

-¿Se lo habéis contado a ella?

-Sí.

-Espero que se lo cuente de camino –respondo–. Estoy cansada, prefiero irme a casa.

-Sí, este sitio no es para tanto. Pero recuerda: hemos llevado a cabo la primera parte de la venganza –dice Amy.

-¿Acaso hay una segunda?

-Pues claro, sólo con esto no basta. Y lo tenemos todo pensado.

-Dime que no muere nadie –digo.

-Si Lilly fuese la que planease esta venganza, no te diría yo que no, pero no es el caso –bromea Amy.

-En ese caso, me apunto –respondo, y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Una vez en mi habitación, me voy a dormir, pensando en qué haría ahora que Chloe no quería saber nada de mí. Creo que va ser una semana muy larga.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de nuevo! Mira que me gusta a mí actualizar todos los días, pero como siempre, hay cosas que te quitan tiempo para escribir (cof, universidad, cof profe amargada, cof!) Ejem… bueno, y sobre todo, muchas gracias por las reviews, los favs y follows. Que me animan un montón :D **

**Hale, ya no hablo más, aquí la conti:**

-¿Qué tal ayer por la noche? Oí que os ibais de fiesta –dice Jesse

-Pues no muy bien. Pásame esa caja –digo, y coloco unos cds en una estantería.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues que Chloe ya no me habla.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Hacer caso a dos que yo me sé. Bueno, al final fueron tres.

-Explícate.

-Pues que me dijeron que tenía que darle celos para que me hiciese caso, así que Stacie se hizo pasar por mi pareja y Chloe se enfadó muchísimo. Y ella está siempre alegre, así que imagínate.

-¿Has probado a disculparte?

-Ayer fui a hablar con ella después de haberse ido del bar, pero pasó de mí.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Es que no quiero ir a su habitación y que me cierre la puerta en las narices.

-Y prefieres no arriesgarte a eso y que siga enfadada contigo. ¿Y si te presentas con una caja de bombones o algo?

-¡No estamos saliendo, no seas ridículo!  
-Ya lo sé, era para ver qué decías. Cuando te enfadas estás graciosísima, igual Chloe te está haciendo esto a posta y todo –bromeó Jesse.

-Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame, anda.

-Ya te estoy ayudando, hemos completado tres estanterías en lo que llevamos de curso.

-¡Con Chloe, no con los malditos cds! –exclamo.

-¡Ah! ja, ja, vale. ¿Qué le gusta?

-Pues… no lo sé, sólo la conozco de hace unas semanas.

-¿Y te gusta sin conocerla? Estoy diciendo que pienses en lo básico, su color, una comida, lo que sea, algo sencillo.

-¡Ramen, le gusta el ramen! Pero no sé si es lo que más le gusta.

-Bueno, es algo.

-El de ternera.

-Vaya, entonces sí que te has fijado. Pues ya sabes con qué ir. Te aconsejo ir hoy a su cuarto con el ramen y que la lleves a un lugar más apartado para hablar tranquilamente. ¿No solías sentarte junto a un árbol en el césped del campus?

-Sí, es verdad. Gracias, Jesse. En cuanto salga de trabajar me paso.

Y llegó la hora. Metí en mi mochila lo dos recipientes de ramen y dos refrescos y me dirijo a su cuarto. Llamo a la puerta esperando que no se hayan ido ella y Aubrey por ahí.

-Ah. Hola, Beca. ¿Vienes por Chloe? –pregunta Aubrey.

-Sí, quiero hablar con ella. ¿Puedes decirla que se asome un momento?

-Emm… claro. Chloe, ven a la puerta un momento.

-¿Quién es?

-Tú ven –hace un gesto con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –dice Chloe cuando me ve.

-Espera, déjame que me explique.

-Tienes un minuto.

-No, necesito más que un minuto de tu tiempo para decirte todo lo que te tengo que decir. Y he traído la merienda, así que si te parece, he pensado ir al árbol donde me viste aquel día que estaba con mi portátil.

-¿Ramen? –se lo piensa un momento y luego veo lo que parece un atisbo de sonrisa–. Bueno, si es un rato, vale.

-Pasadlo bien –dice Aubrey para picar a Chloe, que la dirige una mirada severa.

Una vez que nos sentamos, la doy su comida y su bebida.

-Te debía una comida, además –dije–. Así que tenías que venir sí o sí.

-La comida es lo de menos. Si he venido es porque quiero saber qué es lo que me tienes que decir, y más vale que sea algo importante.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué? –parecía sorprendida–. ¿Por qué?

-Por haberte hecho creer que Stacie y yo estábamos saliendo, y haberla mirado a posta en el vestuario.

-¿Y por qué habría de importarme eso? –pregunta con indiferencia, haciendo como que se mira las uñas, aunque hay algo que hace ver que está más tranquila.

-Puede que a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí me importa lo que pienses. Y voy a decirte lo que quise decirte en la fiesta. Incluso si me dejas de hablar, me da igual, te lo tengo que decir porque si no…

-¿Si no qué?

-Pues que me sentiría mal porque si sales con alguien que… a ver… -digo torpemente, pues no sé cómo seguir.

-¿Y qué más te da con quien salga?

-Chloe, me importa muchísimo. No sé si no te has dado cuenta o no has querido darte cuenta, pero… me gustas. Mucho –me quedé mirando a mi comida, sonrojada, esperando su respuesta. Pero ella se quedó en silencio también durante los que me parecieron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

-¿De verdad? –su tono parece más animado–. Yo también siento lo mismo. ¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo pensando que ibas detrás de Stacie… -hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Qué va. Nunca me gustó –digo, feliz de escuchar que ella también sentía lo mismo.

-¿Ella no te llama la atención ni un poquito? ¿Y qué hay del dichoso tatuaje?

-Cynthia me dijo que le dijera algo para que tú lo oyeras y te pusieses celosa. Es una estupidez, lo sé –me paso una mano por la nuca.

-No, no lo es. Funcionó muy bien. No me había enfadado tanto en mi vida, yo sí que me puse ridícula. ¡Te di en el hombro y todo! –se ríe ella.

-Es verdad. Pues me dolió, creo que me debes una disculpa, señorita.

-Perdona. Pero no sé cómo te dejaste convencer.

-Pues porque una que yo me sé estaba hablando de salir con tres maromos esa noche –dije.

-Entonces tú sí que escuchaste esa parte. Pensé que lo dije en vano.

-¿Así que en verdad lo dijiste para ponerme celosa a mí? –pregunto, con cara de sorpresa, pues Amy tenía razón.

-¡Bien, entonces gano yo! –exclama, toda feliz.

-¿A qué?

-Yo te puse celosa primero, ¡ja! Chloe 1-Beca 0.

-Pareces una cría, y da lo mismo, te gano yo porque tú te pusiste muy furiosa y yo apenas me inmuté –saco la lengua.

-¡Pero eso es lo de menos!

-No.

-¡Que sí, y punto!

-Bueeno, tampoco te pongas así –respondo, y nos reímos.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de que hayas venido, porque no soportaba estar más tiempo sin hablarnos.

-Y yo. Entonces, ¿no estás saliendo con ninguno de los tres chicos?

-Con el tercero no llegué a quedar, y los otros dos decían que los grupos a cappella eran para frikis, así que…

-¡Serán imbéciles!

-Dijo la que tampoco veía con buenos ojos estos grupos el primer día –dijo en tono acusatorio.

-Pero eso era al principio. Luego vino una loca salida a mi ducha y me convenció de lo contrario –bromeé.

-¿Loca yo? ¡Ja! Y de salida nada, ya te dije que vine para saber quién cantaba tan bien _Titanium._

-Sí, y ya de paso te quedaste un rato más por las vistas, ¿no?

-¡Vaya, y parecía tonta cuando la compramos! –respondió, y nos echamos a reír–. Entonces ahora puedes tener en cuenta lo que te dije sobre el tour.

-¿Qué tour?

-A mi ducha, tonta.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! –me puse roja otra vez.

-Ja, ja, sabía que lo dirías. Es que me encanta cuando te avergüenzas, es súper divertido.

-Tú y Jesse sois iguales. Deberíais conoceros.

-¿Y planear más formas de hacerte sufrir? ¡Cuando quieras! Respondió, y volvimos a reírnos.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, hablamos de unas cosas y de otras, y como no había ensayo ese día, estuvimos más tranquilas.

-¿Y con cuántas has estado? Siendo una buenísima aspirante a dj seguro que ligas muchísimo –pregunta, y me hace sentir incómoda.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? No es como tú piensas, para nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! –exclama, sorprendida.

-Es en serio.

-¿Y aun habiendo salido con pocas, cuántas fueron? Venga, anda, dímelo.

-… -me quedé en silencio, avergonzada por la respuesta que no quería decir.

-¿No me digas que…?

-Cero. Sí. Hala, ríete –respondo, mirando hacia abajo.

-Pues no lo entiendo, de verdad –dice, y se levanta para sentarse a mi lado–. Pero no importa, eso es mejor.

-¿Es mejor? –pregunto, sorprendida–. No sé qué le ves de bueno a eso.

-Pues que soy tu primera –sonríe, y me abraza.

-Bueno, visto así…

-Tienes la oportunidad de estar con la tía más buenorra de toda la facultad –dice, toda presumida.

-Aunque es cierto, te lo tienes un poco creído, ¿no?

-Es broma, las hay más guapas, como Stacie, la señorita ¡tengo-un-tatuaje-alabadme!

-Chloe, no sé por qué la tienes tanta envidia, si ya te dije aquel día que tú eres un millón de veces más guapa. Ella también lo es, pero es la más guapa para otras personas (¡cof, Cynthia, cof!) –toso bromeando.

-¿Así que a ella…? ¡Anda! Podríamos salir un día las cuatro.

-Pero si ellas no son pareja.

-Ya, pero da lo mismo. Quiero ver a Cynthia en plena acción y a Stacie sufriendo por quitársela de encima –responde, con cara y tono de malicia.

-Ja, ja, mira que eres mala.

-Y a ti te gusta –guiña un ojo, sonrío y miramos al frente.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal, habéis hecho las paces ya? –dice Amy, que viene acompañada de Stacie, Aubrey y Cynthia.

-Sí –respondemos a la vez.

-Estupendo. Beca, hay que poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan. Ya tenemos aquí la mercancía necesaria –me dice Amy.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? –pregunta Chloe.

-Es que me estoy vengando por ti de tu ex –respondo, tranquilamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Un momento! No me digas que lo del otro día en el bar fue cosa tuya –pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

-Efectivamente –respondo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pero el mérito no es sólo mío, estas tres señoritas de aquí también me ayudaron –digo, refiriéndome a Amy, Cynthia y Stacie.

-Fue todo un éxito –responde Stacie–. Una pena, el chico estaba bastante bien, pero por lo que me contaron era un cabrón, así que mejor lejos.

-Sí, y aparte que no está nada bien quitarle el novio a tus amigas –responde Chloe, sorprendiéndonos a todas al referirse a Stacie como una amiga.

-¿Amiga? –pregunta, sin saber si creérselo o si está bromeando.

-Pues claro, y más si has ayudado a Beca a putear a ese cabrón –responde, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces no me vas a venir a decir tonterías cuando me vaya a duchar?

-Si no me das motivos, no.

-Esa es la Chloe que conozco –dice ella.

-Y tú –dice mirándome a mí –a partir de ahora, más te vale no mirar cuando ésta se ponga en plan exhibicionista. Como lo hagas, te secuestro y te meto en mi ducha –guiña un ojo y me sonrojo.

-¡Chloe, por Dios, qué cosas dices! –respondo, y todas se ríen al ver mi reacción.

-Aunque si ese es el castigo, igual se me escapa alguna mirada –le digo al oído para que sólo ella pueda oírlo, y ella se ríe picaronamente.

-¡Las guarradas las pensáis después! –exclama Cynthia.

-¡Oye, no es nada de eso! –la digo.

-Claro que no –dice Amy, desconfiada, y ella y Cynthia se echan una mirada en plan "aquí hay tema".

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

-A estas horas, Ryan suele ir al gimnasio, por lo que tengo entendido –dice Stacie.

-¿Tienes controlada la hora de irse al gimnasio de mi ex? ¡Tú eres una buscona! –exclama Chloe–. Uy, lo siento. La costumbre –se disculpa al ver nuestras caras.

-Emm… como iba diciendo –prosigue Stacie, intentando hacer caso omiso de las últimas palabras de Chloe –ahora estará a punto de irse a las duchas, como la mayoría de sus colegas.

-Ahora me explico mejor cómo sabes ese horario –dice Chloe en bajo, por lo que sólo la oí yo, y la miré en plan "te estás pasando"–. ¿Qué? Ella misma ha hablado alguna vez de que se ha tirado a medio equipo –añade, por lo que me río disimuladamente.

-Así que Amy ha llamado a un amigo suyo que se la va a armar en el vestuario delante del resto, y nosotras hemos puesto antes una cámara para no perdernos nada de lo que pase.

-Ya, claro, porque no quieres perderte otras cosas que tienen ellos –dice Chloe en bajo, por lo que otra vez me volví a reír.

-Total, que nosotras nos pondremos fuera del vestuario, en una esquina que hay detrás de unas taquillas, para cuando venga lo mejor.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer el amigo de Amy exactamente? –pregunto.

-Eso es mejor que lo veas directamente –dice Amy, y Cynthia asiente, sonriendo.

-Vale, vamos para allá –digo, y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar.

* * *

-¿Y si nos pegamos a la puerta para oírlo? –pregunta Cynthia una vez allí.

-Y para echar una ojeada –añade Stacie.

-¡Stacie! –exclamamos todas, y nos reímos.

-¿Qué? Era por si ocurría algo que estropease el plan –responde, y todas la echamos una mirada de "no te lo crees ni tú".

-Vale, están hablando, se estarán vistiendo ya –dice Cynthia–. Mark tiene que estar a punto de hacer su papel.

-¡Ryan! ¡Cómo has podido! –exclama una voz bastante afeminada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Se la estabas mirando a este cuerpo-escombro! ¿Qué pasa, no te pareció suficiente la mía la otra noche?

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡ostia qué bueno! ¡Ryan pierde aceite! –exclaman varios riéndose.

-¡No, no es verdad! –responde enfurecido–. ¡No sé quién cojones es este tío!  
-¡Oh! –exclama Mark indignado–. ¡Tres noches seguidas me llamaste para quedar! ¡Me dijiste que quedaríamos lejos del campus para que nadie supiese que te di lo tuyo! ¡Y ahora así me lo pagas! –sigue Mark, con un tono melodramático muy agudo.

-¡Joder, Ryan! ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! –dice uno.

-Ja, ja, sí que la está liando, sí. ¡Qué malas sois, chicas! –las digo–. Pero se lo tiene merecido. Chloe, disfruta de la venganza mientras puedas –le digo, y ella sonríe. Todas estamos pegadas a la puerta, escuchando atentamente lo que venga a continuación.

-¡Esto es ridículo!

-¡_Tú_ la tienes ridículamente pequeña! ¡Y encima eres un desagradecido! ¡Me voy, no vuelvas a llamarme! –responde Mark, y se va todo digno del vestuario. Al salir, nos ve, se ríe y dice con una voz asombrosamente masculina:

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho, chicas?

-¡Has estado fenomenal! –exclama Amy–. Gracias por venir, ese imbécil se merecía una dosis de karma.

-Y que lo digas, apenas le conozco y puedo decir que es un chulo. ¿Y quién de vosotras es la ex?

-Yo –responde Chloe.

-No puedo creer que estuvieses con él. Un cabrón con suerte, supongo. Aunque su suerte se le acabó. La próxima vez elije mejor.

-Ya he elegido, y esta vez estoy segura de que para bien –responde, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

-Ah. ¿Es ella la elegida?

-La niña que sobrevivió. Ha visto derrotado a su enemigo Voldemort-pichacorta –responde Amy, por lo que nos giramos hacia ella y nos empezamos a reír.

-Sí, es ella.

-Me alegro por vosotras –dice, sonriendo–. Bueno, me voy, he quedado con Nora y me estará esperando.

-¿Quién es Nora? –pregunta Aubrey.

-Mi novia –responde él, por lo que todas nos quedamos sorprendidas.

-¿Qué? Ya sé que bordo el papel de tío con mucha pluma, pero no lo soy.

-Es cierto, él y Nora llevan cinco años ya, y hacen muy buena pareja –responde Amy.

-Bueno, que tengáis suerte. Y no os juntéis nunca con ese tipo de tíos, se les ve el plumero a un kilómetro –mira a Stacie.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí?

-Es que hay cuatro chicos de ahí que te mandan saludos –responde, riéndose, y se aleja.

-Voy levantando pasiones a mi paso –responde Stacie, con la cabeza bien alta.

-Vas levantando otras cosas, pero tú a lo tuyo, eh –responde Cynthia, y nos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

-¿Qué os parece ir a por unas pizzas? Hay una pizzería cerca de aquí y he oído que están muy buenas –propongo, ya que es casi la hora de cenar.

-¡Me apunto! –responden las demás a la vez, y nos dirigimos a la pizzería.

**Cualquier cosilla que os parezca me la comentáis, eh, que no muerdo xD**

**¡Hasta otra! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ He vuelto a tardar más de lo que suelo en actualizar, pero es que mayo y principios de junio es horrible, es época de trabajos finales y exámenes cuatrimestrales. Así que puede que no pueda actualizar a diario. Pero aún así intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda :)**

**Y como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews, etc. Sois geniales :D**

-Bueno, a ver que me entere yo –dice Amy–. ¿cómo es que os habéis _arrejuntado_ y no me he enterado?

-Pues iban a hacer las paces y al final ha pasado lo inevitable –dice Cynthia.

-¿Acaso tú pensabas que iba a pasar esto antes o después? –pregunta Chloe.

-Pues claro, si Beca lleva detrás de ti desde la primera semana. Por no hablar de las veces que te miraba corriendo en las gradas.

-¡Cynthia! –exclamo, avergonzada.

-¿Ah, sí? –me mira, divertida–. ¿Y a dónde mirabas exactamente?

-A ningún sitio.

-Digamos que no miraba precisamente tu espalda –sigue Cynthia.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¡No, no la hagas caso! ¡Cynthia, yo te mato!

-¡Calma! Qué más da a estas alturas, y además, Chloe te vio entera el primer día, eso sí que tiene tela –dice Amy.

-Vaya fama de asalta-duchas que tengo –dice Chloe.

-¿Por qué será? Luego dices de mí, pero tú no te quedas corta, estás igual de salida que yo –dice Stacie.

-¡Ni de coña soy como tú!

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir por una vez? Estamos tratando de pasarlo bien –dice Aubrey.

-¡Pero si tú eres la primera que va dando órdenes y armando jaleo! –dice Chloe.

-¿Perdona? –Aubrey la mira con incredulidad–. Yo sólo pongo orden y hago lo necesario para ser las mejores.

-Por cierto, había pensado… ¿por qué no hacer un remix en lugar de cantar esa canción tan antigua? –propongo.

-Beca, por última vez: no vamos a echar abajo la tradición de las _Bellas_. Con ésta canción llegamos a las finales el año pasado, y con ésta canción iremos este año también.

-Yo sigo pensando que la gente se va a aburrir.

-Y yo sigo pensando que la jefa soy yo y se hace lo que yo quiera… ejem, quiero decir, lo que sea mejor para el grupo.

-Allá tú… por cierto, ¿dónde está Lilly? –pregunto.

-Pues no se sentía bien, por lo que me dijo –dice Amy.

-Se echan de menos sus comentarios extraños –dice Stacie.

-Sí –coincidimos.

-¿Chloe? –pregunta una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Lauren?

-No sabía que solías venir a esta pizzería –dice la chica, acercándose a la mesa.

-Ni yo que te volvería a ver –el tono de Chloe es tan cortante que está claro que no es amiga suya.

-¡Oh, vamos! Dejemos el pasado en el pasado. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y ahora estoy ocupada, como puedes ver, así que por favor, vete –Chloe trataba de sonar educada pero le salió un tono borde igualmente.

-Ya nos veremos. Si cambias de idea… -cogió una servilleta y apuntó algo, y se la tendió para que la cogiera–. Adiós, Chloe.

-Adiós –no se dignó ni a mirarla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quién era? –pregunto, temiéndome una respuesta que no me gustaba nada.

-Era… mi ex.

-¡Era odiosa! Me alegro de que lo dejaseis –añade Aubrey.

-No sé ni para qué se empeña en que la llame –dice Chloe, y rompe la servilleta en varios trozos.

-¿Cuánto estuvisteis saliendo? –pregunto, intrigada.

-Prefiero no seguir hablando de ello. ¿Podemos seguir comiendo?

-Como quieras –respondo, mirando alejarse a la tal Lauren, sin poder sentir un arrebato de celos.

-Beca, si las miradas matasen, la pobre chica estaría _caput_ –dice Amy, haciendo un gesto de cortarse la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no la voy a llamar ni nada –dice Chloe, mirándome.

-Ya me imagino, pero no eres tú la que me preocupa.

-¡Oh, qué mona, se pone celosa! –exclama Stacie, y todas sonríen mirándome a la vez.

-¡No es verdad! Es que… a lo mejor se pasa más a menudo por nuestra facultad o algo para ver a Chloe. Tiene pinta de ser mala persona.

-Vamos, que efectivamente estás celosa –dice Cynthia.

-Cambiemos de tema –digo, dándole un mordisco a mi pizza.

-Vale –dice Amy–. ¿Cómo crees que se va a tomar Jesse lo vuestro?

-¿Cómo? Pues… yo que sé. Le dará igual.

-Ya, seguro que sí –dice Cynthia.

-Tú misma me dijiste que estabas convencida de que tú le gustabas –dice Chloe–. Así que muy bien no se lo va a tomar –responde, con un sorprendente tono de alegría en su voz.

-¿Y te parece bien? –pregunto–. Pobre hombre.

-Pues no es que me parezca bien, simplemente… ¡yo soy la afortunada que está contigo, y no él! –exclama eufórica–. Es que le veía como una amenaza desde el primer día que os vi juntos. Sobre todo en la cafetería. Y me decidí a interrumpiros.

-¿Así que lo del cristal lo hiciste a posta?

-Él tenía toda tu atención, no era justo. Y además, parecía que te aburrías, y conmigo siempre te ríes.

-Es que no teníamos muchas cosas en común. Aunque hay un par que sí. Bueno, tres.

-¿Tres cosas? –pregunta Chloe–. ¿Cuáles?

-¡Uhh la otra novia se pone celosa! ¡Esto es como un reality pero en vivo y directo! –exclama Amy.

-Pues nos gusta Harry Potter, los videojuegos y…

-¡Entonces si te invita a su cuarto a jugar a videojuegos quedaréis los dos! ¡Solos! –exclama con cierta expresión de enfado.

-Me has interrumpido –digo–. Y sí, de hecho ya quedamos el otro día.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho a tener amistades más allá del grupo de las _Bellas_?

El resto nos mira discutir calladas, con la mirada fija, sus ojos se movían de Chloe a mí, y a la inversa.

-¡Eso no es excusa!

-Yo creo que sí. Si fui fue porque no me sentía bien por tu culpa.

-¿Cómo que no te sentías bien? ¡Te estuviste riendo de mí haciendo como que salías con Stacie!  
-¡Lo estaba pasando mal pensando que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir contigo!  
-¿En serio? –de repente, el tono de Chloe cambia completamente de mosqueado a dulce.

-Pues claro.

-Aww… vale, entonces, olvida lo que he dicho. ¿Y qué era la tercera cosa que tenéis en común Jesse y tú?

-¡Las chicas, boba! –respondo.

-Ah –responde, y se ríe, por lo que el resto también nos reímos.

-¡Qué monas, habéis tenido vuestra primera discusión de pareja! –dice Stacie.

-Y no ha durado nada. Qué chasco –responde Cynthia.

-¿Acaso queréis que estemos enfadadas? –pregunto.

-No, pero hombre, hay que darle más emoción al asunto –responde Amy.

-¿Emoción?

-¡Pues claro! Teníais que haber tirado un cuadro, y tú, Chloe, cebarte más con Jesse, que es la causa de vuestro divorcio, y tú Beca, decir que estás harta de todo, que llevas todo el día haciendo mixes y no tienes tiempo para celos estúpidos, y Chloe tiene que gritar que la custodia de vuestros hijos se la va a quedar ella y que te metas tus mixes por donde más te…

-¡Amy, se te está yendo la pinza otra vez! –exclama Aubrey–. ¿Pero te estás dando cuenta de las tonterías que dices?

-¿Hijos? ¿Custodia? –pregunto, en shock–. Creo que has ido mucho más allá de lo normal, y mira que tú no eres normal.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero –dice Amy, con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Pirinínin! –suenan los móviles de todas a la vez.

-¿Qué? –exclamamos, pues es muy extraño recibir un mensaje todas en ese momento.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto, y leo lo que supongo que todas estamos leyendo:

"_Vista: rubia despampanante de pelo ondulado, cuerpo diez y vestida a la última en la pizzería Ginno's. Sospechoso acercamiento de la susodicha hacia una de las aca-estrellas del momento: Chloe Beale. Se rumorea que ésta sale con Beca Mitchell. ¿Se acercan aca-problemas?_

_aca-gossip"_

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunta Cynthia.

-Por Dios, debe de haber una fan loca de _Gossip Girl_ suelta o algo –dice Aubrey–. He visto la serie entera y siempre estaban recibiendo mensajes de este tipo.

-¿Pero y quién puede haberlo mandado? –pregunto, y todas nos giramos a nuestro alrededor. Aparentemente todo el mundo está entretenido hablando y comiendo con sus amigos o con su pareja.

-En fin, será alguien que se aburre. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a mandar mensajes de éstos a menudo –digo, tranquilamente–. ¿Verdad?

-Pues… no sé yo qué decirte. La última vez que vi este tipo de mensajes de alguien que todo lo sabe es en _Pretty Little Liars_. Una de las amigas murió, y el resto recibe a diario mensajes de a saber quién y están vigiladas en todo momento –dice Amy.

-¡No me fastidies, Amy! –exclama Stacie–. No puede ser tan serio como eso. ¡Esto es la vida real!

-La suya también era la vida real, y para Ally… la muerte –añade, en tono siniestro.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –exclama Chloe–. Nadie va a morir ni nos va a acosar, y sólo porque hayan visto a mi ex acercándose no hay que armar un drama.

-Es verdad. Pero si sigue dando el coñazo, ¡hay que ir a por esa perra! –exclama Amy.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios…? –exclama Jesse, mirando su móvil.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Benji, preocupado.

-Nada, es… sólo un rumor que no sé de dónde habrá salido.

-¿Un rumor? ¿Y sobre quién?

-Por lo visto Beca y Chloe finalmente están saliendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién te lo ha dicho?

-Es un mensaje de alguien que se hace llamar aca-gossip. La tontería del momento. Mira a ver si lo has recibido tú también.

-Vale, un momento –Benji saca de su bolsillo su móvil con carcasa personalizada de Darth Vader y mira la pantalla–. Nuevo mensaje… ¡es verdad! ¿Cómo tienen nuestros móviles?

-Pues ni idea. Me recuerda a… -empieza a decir Jesse, pero se calla inmediatamente, pues, ¿qué tío le tomaría en serio si supiesen que ve _Gossip Girl_? Sólo lo sabía Beca, y estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué piensas? Quiero decir, hace un momento me dijiste que la empujaste a ir a hablar con ella para que dejasen de estar enfadadas.

-Exacto, para que volviesen a hablarse. Pero no imaginé que Chloe… -se calló, y pasó una mano por su nuca, molesto.

-¿No creías que a Chloe también le gustaba Beca? –terminó Benji por él.

-Pues no, quiero decir… ¡Dios, se supone que estaba saliendo con el capitán del equipo de fútbol! Bryan, o…

-Ryan –corrigió su amigo.

-Eso. ¿Y ahora mágicamente le va Beca?

-Bueno, quizás no sabía exactamente qué le gustaba más. Ya me entiendes.

-Me da igual, yo la vi primero –se cruza de brazos.

-¡Hala, tío, estás pillado! –exclama Benji emocionado.

-Pues sí, y pensaba que quizás… ella cambiaría de opinión.

-Jesse, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Si sabías que lo estaba pasando mal por no poder estar con Chloe, no sé por qué te has hecho ilusiones.

-Lo sé. En fin, da lo mismo. De todas formas, en el mensaje pone que ha aparecido una rubia que Chloe conoce.

-¿Y?

-No creo que eso a Beca le haga mucha gracia.

-¿Quieres decir que va a ponerse celosa o algo? Sólo se acercó a ella.

-Da igual, si Chloe y esa rubia volviesen a estar juntas…

-Jesse, no me gusta lo que estás maquinando. Déjalas tranquilas. Si Chloe realmente está colada por Beca, esa rubia es historia.

-¿Qué hago yo cotilleando sobre cosas de chicas? –exclama Jesse negando con la cabeza–. ¡Vamos, pon el _Call of Duty_!

-A la orden, señor –responde Benji, divertido ante el cambio de Jesse, y de haber visto esa nueva faceta suya de preocuparse por los amoríos.

* * *

-¿Beca? ¿En qué piensas? –pregunta Stacie.

-¿Eh? En nada, estoy cantando.

-Estás distraída. Déjame que adivine. La rubia del otro día.

-¿Qué? ¡Pff, por favor! Ya ni me acordaba –intento disimular, pero mentir no es lo mío.

-Lo que tú digas. De todas formas, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Y no lo hago.

-Vale, sólo te lo digo.

Faltan dos semanas para las semifinales, y Aubrey cada vez está más insoportable con la presión.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta Chloe, que está corriendo a mi izquierda.

-No. ¿Tú también? ¿Qué me veis?  
-¿Yo también? ¿Quién más te lo ha preguntado?

-Stacie –respondo, sabiendo que es el último nombre… o penúltimo, que Chloe quiere oír.

-Hmm… -frunce el ceño–. ¿Y entonces te pasa algo o no?

-Que no, que estoy perfectamente –respondo–. _Como vuelva a aparecer esa zorra por aquí la arranco los pelos rubios teñidos ésos._

-Aunque no quieras hablar de ello ahora, me lo puedes comentar en otro momento, ¿vale?

-Vale –respondo, no muy segura de qué hacer. Porque claro, si le comento que no estoy muy tranquila sabiendo que su ex anda suelta por ahí y que evidentemente esa tía quiere volver con ella, se enfadará porque creerá que no confío en ella. Pero si no se lo comento, es como si la estuviese ocultando algo y también se enfadará por la misma razón. ¡Ay, no sé qué hacer!

Ya en las duchas…

Entro al baño seguida de Chloe, Stacie, Amy y Cynthia. Como siempre, Stacie es la primera que va a las duchas, así que sabiendo lo que viene a continuación, coloco la bolsa de deporte y cojo mis cosas, de espaldas a ella. Sé que Chloe debe de estar cerca, aguardando el momento justo para echarme en cara que la he mirado, y a ella que no sea tan exhibicionista. Así que tengo decidido que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Gracias –me susurra Chloe al oído–.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes por qué. Si sigues así, vas a ganar más privilegios –responde.

-¿Privilegios? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues… ¿quieres hacer el favor de canjear tu tour?

-¡Pero Chloe! –exclamo–. No puedo hacer eso –respondo, rojísima.

-¿Por qué no? –responde, algo decepcionada.

-Están todas aquí –susurro.

-Es verdad. Hay que hacerlo más íntimo. Otra vez será –guiña un ojo y se ríe picaronamente, y acto seguido entra a su ducha.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –dice una voz a mis espaldas.

-Pues… nada interesante –respondo, al ver que es Cynthia–. Llegas tarde, ya no vas a poder contemplar a Stacie.

-No importa, hay muuuchos días por delante –responde.

-Ay, esta chica, nunca cambiará –murmuro para mí, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y voy a ducharme también. Pero una vez dentro, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. Ahora tengo dos problemas: la ex y la insistente invitación de Chloe. No puedo negarme siempre, acabará hartándose. Pero es que, ¿cómo se la ocurre proponerme algo así? ¿Acaso no me conoce? Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a esto, o voy a terminar muy mal con tanto estrés.

**Si queréis comentar cualquier cosa, ¡review! Follow si os ha gustado y queréis que continúe :)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Una vez más, gracias por las reviews ^^**

**En respuesta a vuestras reviews:**

**-L****o del "tour" es lo de que Chloe quiere que Beca haga un viajecito a la ducha con ella, no sé si me explico. Es lo que le propone Chloe al principio, cuando Beca no sabía si hacer la audición. Y está todavía la pobre mujer con el ansia, esperando xD**

**-Pues yo al ver la peli creo que nos presentaban a una Beca cerrada en sí misma, con dificultad para relacionarse, y por eso no es atrevida socialmente. Yo la veo así, no sé :P**

**Aquí la conti:**

Aquel día me fui más pronto a la cama, pues estaba agotada. Además, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo estúpido que se había vuelto Jesse de repente. Si continúa así, le dejaré de hablar, lo tengo súper claro.

_-Beca, ¡vamos! –dice Chloe, una vez en el baño._

_-¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Date prisa, somos las primeras. Creo que van a tardar un rato en venir._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¡Vamos! –repite, tirando de mí._

_-¿Pero qué…? –empiezo a preguntar, pero ella me pone una mano en la boca para callarme y me lleva a la ducha, cerrando rápidamente la puerta._

_-¿No decías que querías intimidad? Pues aquí la tienes. Sólo una ducha rápida –se ríe, mientras yo me quedo atónita._

_-Un momento, entonces… -intento decir, pero me calla con un beso que dura más de lo que podría contar._

_-Estabas tan mona la otra vez, toda roja… pero ahora no hay motivo para que te pongas nerviosa. Después de todo… estamos saliendo._

_-Chloe, es que… quiero, pero…_

_-¡No hay peros que valgan! –responde, y de repente, no llevamos nada. ¿Qué narices está pasando?_

-¡Biip, biip! –suena la alarma del móvil.

-¡Vaya mierda! –digo, refunfuñando, porque tengo mucho sueño, y todavía estoy asimilando lo que al parecer no había ocurrido en realidad.

Ese día, en el ensayo…

-¿En qué piensas? Llevas todo el día distraída –pregunta Chloe.

-En nada –miento.

-Mmm… sí tú lo dices… -responde, y se coloca junto a Aubrey, que al parecer tiene algo que decir.

-¡Vamos a ver! Estamos a sólo dos semanas de las semifinales, y aún nos falta ensayar la coreografía. La clase de hoy la vamos a dedicar a eso, porque ¿de qué sirve cantar bien si luego sois unos patos mareados?

-Genial, más ejercicio físico –dice en bajo Amy.

-Ahora Aubrey y yo os mostraremos los pasos, y vosotras los tendréis que repetir, ¿de acuerdo? –dice Chloe animada.

-Empezamos –dice Aubrey.

No han pasado más de cinco minutos, y ya estoy perdida. No me sale bien, y a este paso Aubrey me va a echar la bronca.

-Así no –dice una voz a mi espalda, y pega su cuerpo al mío–. Mira, los brazos los tienes que poner así –sigue diciendo Chloe–. Y ahora los subes así –me toma suavemente de ambos brazos y hace que por fin haga el movimiento perfecto–. ¿Ves qué fácil?

-Sí, tú haces que parezca fácil. Pero no lo es. Y no quiero que estés pendiente de mí todo el rato.

-No me importa –sonríe.

-Pero seguro que a Aubrey sí –hago un gesto de cabeza en su dirección, mientras la vemos desquiciada con una de las integrantes.

-Entonces me pasearé por ahí, y vendré a tu zona más a menudo –responde.

-Vale, me parece bien –le devuelvo la sonrisa, mientras se da la vuelta aún sonriente.

-¿Lo vuestro va bien entonces, no? –pregunta Amy.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

-Si estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues se te nota mucho que algo te ronda por la mente.

-Bueno, vale, pero te lo cuento sólo a ti si prometes no decírselo a nadie –le digo en bajito.

-¡Uh, cotilleos! –dice, entusiasmada.

-Es que hoy he tenido un sueño con Chloe que era un poco…

-¿Un poco…?

-¡Que me llevó de cabeza a la ducha! –respondo rápidamente, notando que se me subían los colores.

-¡Qué me dices! –exclama Cynthia, que al parecer había venido a hurtadillas a enterarse de lo que le estaba contando a Amy.

-¡Shh! Que no se entere nadie.

-Vamos, que tu subconsciente te está pidiendo a gritos que vayas ya _arreando_ para las duchas con tu amorcito –responde Cynthia.

-Pero yo aún no me siento preparada. Es que me da cosa.

-Pues díselo –dice Amy.

-Es que igual le molesta porque piensa que es por ella, que no quiero hacer cosas de ésas con ella o algo. Y en realidad me muero de ganas, pero… es pronto.

-¡Qué mona! –exclama Stacie, que al parecer también se había unido a la conversación secreta… bueno, ya no tan secreta.

-¿Alguien más que falte por venir? –digo, algo molesta.

-Tranquila, que somos de confianza. Si quieres distraigo a Chloe cuando insista en que vayas con ella a la ducha para que te deje en paz hasta que tú quieras –responde Stacie.

-Ya podías venirte tú conmigo –dice Cynthia muy bajito, por lo que sólo yo la oigo.

-Pues… no sé, por mí vale, porque no sé cómo evitarlo.

-No se hable más, ¡somos el _Ejército de Dumbledore_, siempre a tu disposición, combatimos contra dementores pervertidos que obligan a su presa a ir a la ducha a hacer cosas indecentes oigaaaaa! –exclama Amy, haciéndonos reír.

Por fin llegó el momento de ir al baño. El tan temido momento.

Esta vez Stacie no fue la primera en venir, de hecho, sólo entré yo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al oír unos pasos y ver que era Chloe.

-Beca, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que es raro que no esté Stacie aquí primero? –respondo entre dientes, nerviosa al ver que ninguna de mi supuesto "ejército" estaba aquí para lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Beca, que no la nombres, o al menos no aquí en el baño, o voy a pensar mal!

-Lo siento. Emm… ¿qué decías?

-Pues… ya sabes a lo que me refiero –se acerca y me toma de la cintura, y yo a ella, y me besa. Intento alargar el beso lo más posible más que nada para que las dé tiempo a éstas a llegar, que ya están tardando.

-¡Uy, Beca, no sé qué te pasa hoy pero me encanta esta nueva tú! –exclama, y vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos.

-"Vamos, vamos, ¿dónde estáis? Se acabó, tengo que decirle lo que pasa" Chloe –digo, separándome de ella, que ahora pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello–. Tengo algo que decirte, y espero que no te enfades.

-¿Qué ocurre? –responde, tiene el rostro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Ahora que me fijo, me parece que tiene los ojos como más azules que nunca, y sonríe de una forma que… ¡ay! ¡Cómo se lo voy a decir con esa carita!

-Eh… nada.

-Bueno, pues si no hay nada más que decir, vamos a ducharnos, ¿no?

-"¡Yo las mato, malditas mentirosas!"

-¡Wazaaaaap! –retumba en el baño. Era Amy, seguida del resto, que charlan animadamente.

-¿Viste la de Scary Movie 5? –pregunta Cynthia a Stacie.

-Pues no, ¿qué tal está?

-Está bien, pero las mejores son sin duda las dos primeras. ¿Tú qué opinas, Beca? –pregunta en mi dirección. _Salvada por los pelos_.

-Opino lo mismo. ¿Tú has visto alguna, Chloe? –pregunto, dándome cuenta después de la cara de frustración que tiene.

-No he visto ninguna, y sinceramente, me dan igual esas estúpidas películas –se gira bruscamente y se dirige a su bolsa de deporte para sacar las cosas.

-¡¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?! ¡Ya creía que no apareceríais!

-Para hacerte sufrir un poquito. Era el elemento de suspense, mujer, no te enfades –responde Amy.

-La que se ha mosqueado es ella –dice Stacie–. Yo si estuviese en tu lugar no me lo pensaría dos veces, pero claro que en tu situación es comprensible. Ahora, no esperes demasiado, ésta tiene pinta de ser impaciente.

-Lo sé, hablaré con ella. Es sólo que hoy me sentía agobiada, por lo del sueño.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Amy.

-Pues… no llegó a pasar gran cosa, simplemente de repente estábamos desnudas y sonó la alarma.

-¿Y ni una pequeña parte de ti quiere saber qué habría sucedido de no haberte despertado? –pregunta Cynthia.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Pero ahora mismo sólo quiero olvidarme del tema.

-A la mínima que te descuides… -empieza a decir Cynthia.

–… la vas a tener pegada sin poder negarte –termina Amy.

-¿Quién va a pegarse a quién? –dice una voz detrás nuestro.

-Emm… nada. ¡Vamos, a ducharnos! –responde Stacie, y todas nos ponemos en movimiento.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo la sensación de que me estáis ocultando algo? –dice Aubrey.

-Será porque es verdad –responde Amy en bajo, por lo que no la oye.

Acto seguido, todas entran, todas menos yo, que me quedo mirando la puerta de Chloe. No podía olvidar la expresión que se le había quedado cuando el resto entró. No sé en qué momento fue, que mis pies se movieron hacia allí, y llamé a la puerta, esperando que en realidad no lo hubiese oído.

-¿Quién?

-Shh… soy yo –dije en bajo, siendo consciente de que las demás estaban en las duchas contiguas, unas más lejos que otras.

-¿Beca? –responde en el mismo tono bajo.

-Sí. Es que… lo que me ibas a decir antes de que viniesen las demás…

-¡Entra, anda! –abre la puerta y me agarra de la toalla, que llevaba puesta alrededor, y cierro la puerta.

**El próximo día que actualice será este viernes, que es mi cumple y por lo tanto no estudiaré ni nada :P**

**Las reviews son bien recibidas, así como los follows y tal :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ Como prometí, aquí vuelvo con la actualización. Pero no es tan larga como quería escribirla, porque entre estudiar y no haber estado hoy en casa…**

**En fin, gracias por felicitarme y por las reviews, que me encanta leer lo que pensáis. En cuanto termine los exámenes volveré a actualizar más seguido y cada capítulo será tan largo como antes :)**

**Si encuentro algún hueco por las noches actualizaré antes de terminar los exámenes. Mientras tanto, aquí os dejo este capítulo, espero que os guste.**

-¿Qué decías? ¿Te lo has pensado mejor? –guiña un ojo.

-En realidad… mira, te lo voy a decir directamente –hago una pausa, cojo aire, y veo que está enjabonada, y me sale un hipo.

-Ja, ja, ¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí. Ejem –me aclaro la garganta –como iba diciendo, sé qué es lo que quieres y aunque yo también quiero, es que no te lo puedo dar. ¿Me explico? –digo, mientras echo el gel en la esponja.

-¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente quiero? –levanta una ceja, divertida, aún sabiendo que las dos sabemos perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes. Tú, una ducha, otra persona, es lo tuyo.

-¿Cómo que es lo mío? ¿Por quién me tomas?  
-Bueno, he oído rumores de que tú y Ryan... ya sabes. Y en la ducha.

-¡Será...! ¡Se lo ha inventado, eso sólo ocurrió una vez!

-Ah... entonces no son rumores –digo, algo decepcionada, pues pensar que Chloe y Ryan... en fin, que me pone enferma.

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues sí, para qué negarlo. Aunque sé que es el pasado, pero... no se merecía tener ese... privilegio, como tú lo llamas –sonrío tras decir esto último.

-Pero ahora eres tú la que tiene el privilegio, no te preocupes. Y dime, ¿por qué dices que quieres pero no puedes?

-No sé si el otro día me expresé mal pero... lo que quise decir era que no había salido antes con nadie, no sólo con chicas. Con nadie es que chicos tampoco. Así que digamos que ahora mismo estoy en un nivel digamos...

-Estás a nivel monjeril, vamos –responde Chloe por mí, y nos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

-¡No me llames eso, Chloe, le quitas el encanto a esta situación! ¿Te das cuenta que nunca antes había estado antes duchándome con alguien?

-Mira, no te voy a presionar, estoy segura de que ahora mismo estás muy incómoda, y no quiero que te obligues a estar aquí conmigo si no es lo que quieres. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-No, en realidad... aunque estoy incómoda, no es para tanto. Ya sabes, como si fuese la primera vez que estoy contigo en este sitio. Asalta-duchas –la miro en plan acusatorio.

-¡Oy, no me quito la fama ésa que tengo eh!

-No. Siempre te recordaré de esa forma. Así fue como nos conocimos. Si un día tenemos hijos y nos preguntan cómo nos conocimos, les diré: ah, sí, fue una historia muy bonita, resulta que estaba duchándome y vuestra madre, que estaba más salida que el pico de una plancha, vino a mi ducha para disfrutar de las vistas, la muy pervertida. Y no contenta con asomarse, se quedó un rato más torturándome mientras me obligaba a cantar.

-¡Les vas a traumatizar! –se echa a reír-. Entonces... ¿te gustaría que algún día tuviésemos hijos? –me mira de forma tierna.

-Si seguimos juntas, ¡claro que sí!

-¡Sería genial! Imagínatelo, una mini-dj testaruda y alternativa como su madre, mezclando música desde pequeña... ¡qué monería, por Dios!

-Y una mini-Chloe con pequitas acosando a los niños y niñas obligándoles a hacer lo que quiera con tan sólo una de sus preciosas sonrisas, como las de su madre. ¡Quién se resistiría!

-¿En serio piensas que mis sonrisas son bonitas y no te puedes resistir?

-¿En serio hace falta que lo confirme? Ya has visto que conmigo funciona.

-Mmm... entonces tendré que usarla más a menudo para mis propósitos más retorcidos –dice, con aire despreocupado.

-¿Propósitos retorcidos? ¿Quién eres, una villana de cómic? ¡Por favor, pero si eres la cosa más dulce y buenaza del mundo!

-¿Eso crees? Ya veremos si lo sigues pensando más adelante –responde.

-Ya te digo yo que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno, igual si sonrío y te digo que lo hagas cambiarás de opinión. Puedo ser tan persuasiva cuando quiero...

-¡Lleváis mucho rato ahí vosotras dos, eh! –exclama una voz. Es Cynthia.

-¡Mierda! –exclamo, y Chloe y yo nos miramos a la vez.

-No estamos haciendo nada –responde Chloe.

-¿Que la señorita Beale no hace nada con nadie en las duchas? ¡Ya, claaaro! –responde Amy.

-¡Mira quien tiene la fama de fresca ahora! –exclama Stacie.

-¡Zas en toda la boca! –responde Amy imitando a Sheldon Cooper.

-¡No es ninguna fresca! –exclamo.

-Aww... ¡mira cómo la defiende! ¡Eso sí que es amor! –dice Cynthia.

-¡Chloe, sal de ahí ahora mismo! –dice Aubrey–. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¡Vale, mamá! –responde Chloe a posta, haciéndome reír, y no sólo a mí, sino al parecer a todas las del vestuario.

-Bueno, pues salgamos. ¿Estamos listas, no? –digo.

-No, aún no -dice, mientras me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar la toalla. Pero me giro un poco y veo que me está escaneando descaradamente toda todita toda.

-¡Choe! –exclamo, entre una risa nerviosa y de réplica.

-¿Qué? Estaba asegurándome de que no te dejabas espuma ni nada.

-Claro que sí.

-Pues vete acostumbrándote a este tipo de cosas, porque conmigo esto no es nada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –la sigo la corriente, pues a pesar de que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, ella hace que me lo tome con humor y sea más fácil. Creo que definitivamente he encontrado por fin a quien llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Es simplemente… perfecta.

**Review, follow, etc. Si te gusta mi fic ^^ bss**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última actualización, pero ya he terminado mis exámenes de fin de curso, así que… ¡vuelvo a la carga! xD**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, por las reviews y los follows, que se agradecen un montón :D**

**Sin más, aquí os dejo la conti:**

Estábamos a una semana justa de las semifinales. La tensión era cada vez mayor, sobre todo por parte de Aubrey, que nos presionaba cada día más. Había veces en que me daban ganas de mandarla a la mierda, pero Chloe me miraba con una mirada de "ten compasión" y no podía sino callarme.

De lo que sí estaba harta era de Jesse, que cada día que trabajábamos en la emisora se ponía más tonto. Era obvio el por qué, pero yo desde luego no iba a decir nada, porque, ¿acaso tenía que disculparme por estar con Chloe? No es mi problema que se lo tome a mal, que lo supere. Es que no para de resoplar como si fuera un caballo, con esa mirada de enfado, como si fuese… un novio celoso.

-Ya está bien, Jesse –suelto, dejando caer una caja en una mesa.

-¿Qué ya está bien conmigo? ¿Qué quieres, que dé palmas de alegría?

-Que estés normal, como antes. Es un asco venir aquí a hacer algo que no me gusta, ordenar discos, y más si el ambiente no es agradable.

-¿Pues adivina qué? Me importa un comino lo que pienses, si no estás a gusto, te vas, y punto. No eres la única que está a disgusto aquí por la compañía –replica, lo que hace que le empiece a odiar.

-Se acabó –digo en bajo, pues en un momento he dicho lo que realmente sabía: que aquí estaba perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Para qué narices quiero trabajar en una emisora si no van a pinchar mis mixes? Para ordenar cosas me voy a mi cuarto, aunque no está ni la mitad de desordenado que esto. Llamo a la puerta de Luke, con paso firme.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo.

-No es hora de tu descanso, no pierdas el tiempo para hablar, que mi tiempo es oro.

-Y el mío también –respondo, se me nota el enfado, aunque intente sonar neutra.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunta, desconcertado.

-Que lo dejo, Luke. No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, prefiero trabajar en mis propios mixes, y cuando mi padre vea que he acabado mi primer año aquí, me mudaré a Los Ángeles como DJ, como me prometió. Así que… gracias pero me voy. Adiós –digo, y me doy media vuelta. Él ni se molesta en responder, cosa que me fastidia un poco, porque creí que mi presencia importaba en este trabajo aunque fuese una mínima parte, pero parece que soy prescindible. Al pasar por el lado de Jesse para ir a la salida ni le miro, y aunque no me giro hacia él, puedo sentir su mirada puesta en mí mientras me largo.

* * *

-Hola, Beca –dice Amy, al encontrármela yendo hacia el ensayo de hoy. –Oye, te noto como… no sé, ¿estás enfadada o preocupada?

-Acabo de dejar mi "súper-estupendísimo" trabajo –respondo, haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

-¡Hala! ¿Y eso?

-No me servía para nada, así que decidí que el tiempo que he perdido era más que suficiente.

-Haces bien –responde, lo que me hace sentir mejor, ya que al menos alguien más me apoyaba en mi decisión.

Una vez dentro…

-Hola, Beca –saluda Chloe, con un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

-He dejado el trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No me aportaba nada, era cuestión de tiempo que lo dejase –respondí, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Amy hablando de lo mismo con el resto.

-Por lo visto lo que la pagaban no le llegaba para… protección, ya me entendéis –guiña un ojo, y el resto se ríe.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué narices te estás inventando?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada.

-Además lo que has dicho es absurdo.

-Lo sé, era un chistecito mío –responde–. ¡No me mires así! Es humor australiano.

-Pues no me hace gracia.

-Porque estás amargada –responde.

-No –saco la lengua, y ella hace igual.

-Bueno, ya estamos todas, estos pocos días que faltan tenemos que hacerlo perfecto, lo que esté por debajo de perfecto es un suspenso total, y no podemos permitírnoslo –dice Aubrey, que nada más llegar ya nos está estresando a todas.

En el ensayo nos damos cuenta de que hemos mejorado muchísimo, y los fallos son mínimos, por lo que nos sentimos algo menos nerviosas.

-Si lo hacemos un poco mejor que hoy, pasaremos a las finales –dice Aubrey con un brillo en los ojos. Esos malditos _Treblemakers _tienen que morder el polvo.

-Y si no con lo del polvo ya le ayudaré yo a alguno –suelta Stacie en bajo, pero todas la oímos y nos echamos a reír.

-Stacie, nada de bromas sobre eso, nuestra regla de no salir con ningún imbécil de ese grupo no es un chiste –responde, y se va a por su botella.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que estuviese bromeando? Hay un par que…

-¡Stacie! –exclamamos, y volvemos a reírnos.

-Suerte que tú no estás en ese grupo –me dice Chloe al oído–. Si no, es que me la cargaba.

-Chloe, no empieces –sonrío, pues verla así me gusta, para qué negarlo.

-Y bien, ¿hay alguna otra razón para que dejases el trabajo? –pregunta Cynthia.

-¿Qué? Pues… sí, pero la de más peso era esa.

-¿Y cuál es la otra? ¡No me digas que ha intentado besarte el fricazo cinéfilo ése! –exclama Chloe, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, está enfadado, y no se molesta en ocultarlo, no tengo por qué aguantar sus tonterías. Y por cierto, ¿sabías que tus ojos parecen más azules y bonitos cuando los abres así?

-Aww… ven aquí –se acerca y me besa, con las otras mirando y murmurando cosas–. Me alegra que hayas tomado esa sabia decisión, no me hacía gracia que ese tío y tú estuvieseis a solas varias tardes a la semana.

-Pues ya no tienes que preocuparte de nadie.

-Excepto de Stacie mientras estemos en el vestuario.

-¡Beca! –me da un golpe en el hombro.

-Ja, ja, es broma. ¿Para qué mirar a una _Mona Lisa_ cuando tengo a mi _Venus de Milo_?

-Vaya, ¿sabes de arte? Y gracias, eso ha sido todo un cumplido. Espera… ¡si no tiene brazos, ni piernas! ¡Me has llamado lisiada!

-¡Y a mí mona, la madre que te trajo, Beca! –exclama Stacie, y ambas se dirigen hacia mí con mirada asesina, mientras yo retrocedo con cara preocupada, haciendo un espectáculo que las demás parecen disfrutar.

-A ver cómo sale de ésta –dice Amy.

-A ver… emm… me refería a que las dos sois como… obras maestras, porque la _Mona Lisa_ tiene mucha categoría y fama… -empiezo a decir.

-Fama de zorra –termina Chloe para picar a Stacie.

-¡Cállate o te arranco tu melena, zanahoria! –responde Stacie.

-¡Que es a Beca a quien tenéis que zurrar, no os vayáis del tema! –exclama Cynthia.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias! –miro furtivamente a Cynthia–. Y como iba diciendo, que tú, Chloe, eres como esa escultura porque…

-Estás mejor sin brazos ni piernas, porque eres un pulpo que va corriendo detrás de cualquiera a echarle sus tentáculos encima –termina esta vez Stacie.

-¡Ah, eso viniendo de ti no tiene mucho sentido! –le dice Chloe.

-Chicas, chicas, el objetivo es Beca, ¡Beca! –exclama Amy, y Cynthia y ella se miran y chocan una mano, sonrientes.

-¿Y qué ibas a decir? –pregunta Chloe, hasta que no puedo retroceder más, al chocar con una pared.

-Pues que… tienes un cuerpazo tremendo.

-Ah, era eso… pues es verdad, menos mal que tú también te has dado cuenta –responde Chloe, sonriendo.

-Serás creída –le dice Stacie.

-Pero tengo razones para serlo, no como otras.

-Vaale –digo, intentando esquivarlas, pero me detienen.

-No tan rápido –dicen a la vez, se miran, sonríen, y cierro los ojos, preparada para lo peor. Pero resulta que en vez de recibir algún golpecito, cada una se acerca a un lado de mi cara y me dan un beso.

-Mira que eres tonta. ¿En serio creías que íbamos a pegarte? –dice Chloe.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo te va a pegar ésta, si igual se rompe una uña?

-Ah, claro, ¡porque tú estás hecha toda una Hulka! –la recrimina Chloe.

-Vaya chasco –dice el resto.

-Una vez vi a mi vecino acorralado por dos personas en la calle. Juraría haber visto su cadáver al día siguiente en un contenedor. Fue muy emocionante, más que esto –dice Lilly entre susurros.

-¿No puedes ser un poco menos… tétrica? –dice Aubrey, con cara de asco.

-Entonces Lilly no sería Lilly –responde Amy, y el resto asentimos.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del campus…

-¡Y se fue! ¡Así, sin más!

-Jesse, no seas tan dramático –responde Benji, tras escuchar lo que le había contado su amigo.

-Y fue por mi culpa, si no la hubiese provocado aún seguiría trabajando en la emisora… conmigo.

-Hablas como si hubieses provocado un accidente en el que ha salido herida o algo. Mira, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que te va a venir bien, así no la tienes que ver.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya no la veré! Va a clases diferentes, se pasa la vida con las _Bellas_…

-Y Chloe, no te olvides de Chloe.

-¡Vaya, gracias por recordármela! –responde, enfadado.

-De nada. Oh, espera… –hace una pausa–lo siento –sonríe ingenuamente y se pasa una mano por la nuca.

-Si esa pecosa de ojitos brillantes no hubiese aparecido, tal vez…

-Jesse, igual tampoco así hubiese salido contigo.

-¿No crees que sea suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Qué eres, su padre?

-Jesse, creo que te estás perdiendo algo. ¿No te dijo que no estaba interesada en chicos? No hubiese habido nada que hacer.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni peras.

-¿Ahora eres mi madre? Benji, tienes una personalidad múltiple que no me gusta.

-Ja, ja. Mira, te diré qué haremos: pedir unas pizzas y olvidarnos del tema.

-Beca y yo comimos pizza la última vez que estuvo en mi cuarto…

-¡No me seas cliché, Jesse! ¿Qué quieres, quedarte aquí a comer helado mientras lloras por ella?

-Es verdad, me estoy portando como un imbécil.

-Totalmente.

-¡Oye!

-Sólo intento abrirte los ojos. Eres un _Treblemaker, _¿acaso no hay ninguna chica dispuesta a salir contigo? Porque no me lo creo.

-Tienes razón, tengo que ver a otras chicas para quitármela de la cabeza.

-¡Así me gusta! Bueno, ¿te hace un _Tekken?_

-¡Por supuesto! –sonríe Jesse, y mientras juegan, Benji no puede evitar pensar que Jesse imagina que cada uno de sus oponentes es Chloe.

**Si te ha gustado, review y/o follow. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Durante los ensayos, todas nos dimos cuenta de que a Chloe le pasaba algo, algunas partes hacía como que cantaba. Finalmente, Aubrey se lo preguntó directamente, interrumpiendo el ensayo:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente, ¿por?

-Hay veces que tu voz ni se oye, creo que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta.

-Es verdad –dice Stacie.

-Vale. Es que… me duele la garganta al cantar, y mucho. Fui al médico esta semana y…

-¿Y…? –sigue Aubrey.

-Me dijo que no podía forzar la voz porque tengo… nódulos.

-¡Oh! –fue lo único que pudimos decir.

-¿Y no hay ningún remedio para ello?

-Me dijo que podía operarme de los nódulos, pero que existían posibilidades de que no saliese bien del todo y no pudiese volver a cantar… nunca más –terminó, con un tono dramático.

-No tenías que habérnoslo ocultado –responde su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, pero es que… estando las semifinales tan cerca… no quiero ser la causa de que no nos clasifiquemos.

-¿Ser tú la causa? –pregunto, y miro a Aubrey–. La causa de que perdiésemos sería el repertorio que tenemos de los tiempos de Mari Castaña.

-¿No habíamos dejado bien clarito que el repertorio no se toca? –responde Aubrey con mirada asesina.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero como el resto tenga temazos actuales, la llevamos clara.

-Ella tiene razón –dice Amy, y alguna asiente.

-¡Silencio! La actuación se queda como está. Además, es tarde para cambiarla. Y ahora, hagamos un descanso, creo que lo necesitáis –dice, mirando a Chloe, y ésta asiente, sonriendo.

-¿Qué creéis que cantarán los otros grupos? –pregunto al resto cuando Aubrey se aleja un poco.

-A saber, pero como tú dices, a la mínima nos pueden ganar. Aunque podemos confiar en que hagan gallos cantando –dice Cynthia.

-Pero no tiene por qué ocurrir eso. Y si no lo hacen medianamente mal, no tenemos muchas posibilidades.

-Beca, deja de desanimarlas. En este aspecto prefiero a Aubrey, que por mucho que nos presione, al menos intenta mantener los ánimos altos –dice Chloe.

-Bueno, vale. Pero sólo soy realista. Si nos clasificamos, espero que decida cambiar de canciones para las finales.

-Yo simplemente espero poder llegar a cantar si llegamos a las finales –responde Chloe, con mirada perdida.

-Todo va a salir bien, si no fuerzas la voz, no pasará nada.

-No sé yo… espero que tengas razón.

-Claro que sí –respondo, pasando un brazo por su hombro.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del campus…

-Jesse, mira –dice Benji haciendo señales a la puerta.

-No me vas a distraer para que me hagas un K.O en lo que no miro.

-No, en serio, hay una nota moviéndose bajo la puerta.

-¿Eh? –Jesse pausa el juego y se gira hacia la puerta, donde efectivamente, una nota está pasando por debajo de ella. Se levanta y abre la puerta rápidamente para ver quién es, y al asomarse, no ve a nadie ni a un lado ni al otro–. Qué extraño.

-¿Quién era?

-No he podido verle, ha debido de salir corriendo –responde, cogiendo la nota y leyéndola para sí.

-¿Qué pone? ¿Es de alguna admiradora? –pregunta Benji, sonriendo y pestañeando como una chica coqueta.

-Qué va, es algún listillo haciendo el tonto.

-¿Puedo leerla?

-Claro, no sé ni qué consigue escribiendo esto –le pasa la nota a su amigo, que abre los ojos mucho al leerla.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves? ¡Es "A"!

-¿Quién?

-¡"A"! ¿Nunca has visto _Pretty Little Liars_?

-Pff... ¡claro que no!

-"A" es el asesino, y encima te está mandando notas, como los sms que manda a las protagonistas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Sólo tú puedes saber a qué se refiere con lo que dice, porque yo, ni pajolera idea.

-Mmm… Jesse mira la nota y la lee y relee, pero no sabe de quién es, ni por tanto, sus intenciones.

-Concéntrate en la partida y luego la vuelves a leer a ver si se te ocurre algo.

-Será lo mejor –responde, y reanudan la partida.

* * *

-Oye, Chloe –digo, una vez haber terminado el ensayo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres salir el viernes?

-Claro. Así me distraigo de… lo mío.

-Esa era la idea.

-Siempre piensas en todo –sonríe.

* * *

Y por fin ha llegado el viernes, estoy súper nerviosa. Quiero que todo salga bien. ¿Y qué me pongo? No puedo ir con lo de siempre, y menos a ese restaurante. Hemos quedado a las nueve, y son las siete y media. El restaurante no está demasiado lejos de aquí, así que voy a una tienda del centro en la que hay ropa que está bastante bien. Espero encontrar algo.

Media hora después, tengo un vestido que no es ni muy formal ni muy informal, y unos zapatos que van a juego. Ya está, tengo una hora para relajarme hasta que llegue la hora. _¿Relajarte? ¿Qué es eso? Vas a ponerte nerviosa y no se te va a pasar hasta que la noche no haya acabado y lo sabes. _¡Cállate, mente! Dios, cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca. Y no lo estoy, ¿no? Esto de las citas me hace pensar demasiado.

Conduzco de vuelta a la residencia, y después me arreglo. Son las nueve menos veinte, así que en cuanto me miro unas… 400 veces más al espejo, doy un suspiro, bajo la mirada de desdén de Kimmy Jin. ¡Mira que es insoportable esta tía!

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta, sabiendo que es por curiosidad y aburrimiento, no por interés.

-Emm… he quedado.

-Viva tu coeficiente intelectual. Obviamente has quedado, pero bah, supongo que no puedes entender una simple pregunta como ésa –responde, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano.

-¡Y tú eres una de las mayores imbéciles que he conocido! ¿Qué te crees, mejor que yo? Pues mira, niña, eres una más aquí, así que quítate esos aires de superioridad y trágatelos, ¡amargada! –respondo, y doy un portazo. Uff… lo necesitaba, alguien tenía que poner en su sitio a la petarda ésa. Sólo espero que no se cargue mi equipo de DJ, porque entonces me cargo no sólo a su portátil súper caro, si no a ella también de paso. Esto de las citas me altera demasiado.

Cojo el coche y conduzco en dirección al restaurante. Mierda, lleva un rato lloviendo y no parece que vaya a parar. De repente, veo una figura negra en medio de la carretera y pego un frenazo, moviendo el volante hacia un lado. ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Ayuda! –grita alguien, y miro hacia los lados, pero no veo a nadie–. ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi pierna! –repite esa voz, que suena lejana, hacia un lado del bosque entre el que está la carretera.

-¿Quién es? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Ayuda! –es lo único que se oye, y me dirijo hacia allí.

Al ir caminando, no veo a nadie, sólo se oyen pájaros y está oscureciendo. Decido volver a mi coche, ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer por quien quiera que estuviese allí. Entro en el coche y trato de arrancarlo, pero de repente noto que algo va mal. No avanzo, y se oye un chirrido en la parte de atrás, por lo que decido bajar a ver qué pasa.

-Tienes que estar de coña –suelto, al ver que faltan las dos ruedas de atrás–. ¡A ver, el imbécil que me ha robado las ruedas, que salga! –grito, pero no hay nadie a la vista. Esto se está poniendo muy raro–. ¡Mierda, son las nueve menos cinco! Tengo que llamar a Chloe para decirla lo que pasa y ver si puede pasar a recogerme.

Entro en el coche, y hago amago de coger el móvil, que tenía encima de la guantera con el manos libres por si llamaba Chloe, pero, ¡qué sorpresa! No está. Genial. Siento tanta rabia en mi interior, que vuelvo a salir del coche y grito al aire: ¿También el móvil? ¿Tenías que robarme el jodido móvil? ¡Ojalá te mueras, cabrón! Y vuelvo a entrar en el coche dando un portazo, poniendo mis manos sobre el volante y mi cabeza recostada sobre ellas.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante…

-"¿Dónde estará?" –piensa Chloe, mirando a todos lados, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa conforme pasa el tiempo. Y son y diez, y cuarto… pero Beca no aparece. Chloe saca su móvil y comprueba sus mensajes, por si Beca le ha mandado alguno diciendo que se retrasaría. Y Chloe espera otros cinco minutos más, hasta que decide que ya ha sido suficiente humillación que la hayan plantado. Coge su bolso y se va de allí tan dignamente como puede, y en cuanto coge el coche y conduce de vuelta a la universidad, no puede reprimir unas lágrimas.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Que te ha dejado plantada? –exclama Aubrey, furiosa–. ¡A ésta la quiero fuera del grupo!

-Pero Aubrey, la necesitamos para ganar.

-¿Ganar? Podemos ganar sin ella igualmente, y si no, me da igual. Nadie le hace eso a mi mejor amiga.

-No sé… es que ella no parece ser de ese tipo de gente. ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?

-Sí, que es una rompecorazones, eso pasa.

-No, no lo creo –responde Chloe, y al momento suena su móvil–. ¿Será ella?

-Compruébalo.

-¡Sí, es ella! Dice que… -empieza a leer, y se le queda la cara desencajada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Aubrey, preocupada.

-Me voy a mi cuarto –dice, y se va cabizbaja y reprimiendo un llanto–. "Si es que soy tonta" –piensa mientras se marcha.

Aubrey aprovecha para coger el móvil que Chloe ha dejado sobre el sofá, y abre el mensaje, que dice así:

_No esperes más porque no voy a ir. Ha sido un error. Todo ha sido un error. No voy a cantar con unas perdedoras mientras nos humillamos ante la multitud. Y tú… tú ni si quiera puedes cantar, ¿qué haces aún en el grupo? Estoy harta de todo, de la universidad, del grupo y… de ti. Hasta nunca, perdedora._

-¡Valiente hija de…! –exclama Aubrey, pues ni ella se esperaba tal mensaje de Beca, por muy harta que estuviese del repertorio, de no poder ir a Los Ángeles y a saber qué más. Aubrey entra al cuarto de Chloe y se sienta en su cama, a su lado, y mientras la abraza y la pelirroja llora sobre su hombro, la rubia le dice:

-Venga, ya está, no pasa nada. Nos la ha jugado, no era quien pensábamos, alguien así no merece tus lágrimas, ¿me oyes? –dice, en un tono compasivo, pues lo último que quería era gritarla por haber salido con alguien tan despreciable y que llorase aún más.

-Pero… me quería, me lo dijo, y yo… la creí, como una tonta. ¿Por qué soy tan inocente, Aubrey? Nunca tengo una relación de más de un día con nadie, y cuando por fin decido tener una relación estable…

-Tú no sabías que esto fuera a ocurrir, no es culpa tuya. Olvídala, ganemos esa semifinal sin ella y demostremos lo mucho que valemos, que las _Bellas _pueden hacer eso y mucho más.

-Sí, haremos eso –responde Chloe, con algo más de ánimo, mezclado con furia.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Buenas! Quería actualizar antes, pero tenía que hacer recuperaciones y he estado estudiando. Aún me falta una la semana que viene, así que después actualizaré más a menudo, como antes :)**

**¿Os podéis creer que siempre que me pongo a actualizar el fic me ponen en la radio **_**Titanium**_**? ¿Casualidad? No sé, no sé xD**

**En fin, espero que os esté gustando la historia, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo:**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-¡Piriníni! –suenan los móviles del resto de integrantes de las _Bellas_.

-¿Otra vez la _Gossip Girl_ ésta? –dice Stacie, mirando a las demás, que están con ella sentadas en la cafetería, y lee el sms:

"_Vista: Beca Mitchell perdida en el bosque cercano al restaurante de moda. Parece que necesita que alguien la rescate. ¿Aparecerá C. B para salvarla?_

_aca-gossip"_

-¿Creéis que esto es una broma o en verdad Beca está en problemas? –pregunta Stacie.

-Pues no me gustaría pasar del mensaje y que fuese verdad. ¿Nos arriesgamos? –dice Amy, y todas asienten, por lo que rápidamente recogen sus cosas y se dirigen al coche de Cynthia.

-¿A qué restaurante creéis que se refiere? –pregunta Cynthia.

-Debe ser el _Hottie Dates _–responde Stacie.

-Pues espero que esto no sea una broma, porque te juro que me cargo a la niñata cotilla ésta –responde Amy.

Unos minutos más tarde, reconocen el coche de Beca en medio de la carretera, y se bajan del coche para ver si está dentro.

-¡Beca! –exclama Amy corriendo hacia la ventanilla, y ve a Beca con la cabeza apoyada en el volante, encima de sus brazos.

-¿Hmm? –Beca levanta la cabeza y se le cambia inmediatamente la expresión por una que parece ser de alivio.

-¡Está aquí! –exclama Amy, y el resto corren hacia el coche.

-No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado –digo, y les cuento la extraña situación, incluyendo el robo del móvil.

-¿Quién habrá sido tan… tan…? ¡Es que no hay palabras para describirlo! ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a alguien? –exclama Stacie.

-Y lo peor es que Chloe creerá que la he dado plantón, estoy de los nervios.

-Seguro que si se lo explicas se solucionará –responde Amy.

En el apartamento de Aubrey y Chloe…

-¡Es que la voy a matar, la mato, la mato! –va farfullando Aubrey por el salón dando círculos.

-¡Din-dong! –suena el timbre.

-¿Quién es?

-Una amiga de Chloe.

-"¿Una amiga? No será…" –piensa Aubrey, y al abrir la puerta, se confirman sus sospechas–. Oh. Hola, Lauren. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues… verás, es que el otro día no estuvo bien lo de presentarme de repente interrumpiendo vuestra… reunión, y creo que le di la lata un poco a Chloe, así que venía a disculparme.

-Emm… Chloe no se encuentra bien, mejor ven otro día –responde la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué la pasa? –pregunta con una preocupación que es claramente fingida, al menos a los ojos de Aubrey.

-Simplemente no está para visitas. La diré que has venido.

-Pero… es que voy a irme de la ciudad mañana y quería pasarme por última vez a verla.

-¿Y por qué tienes que irte de la ciudad, si puede saberse? –pregunta Aubrey, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva.

-Pues es que me mudo, esta ciudad se me ha quedado pequeña.

-Hmm… bueno, está bien –responde no muy convencida–. Puedes pasar, pero espera a que la llame –responde la rubia, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Chloe.

-¿Qué quieres? No quiero hablar más del tema –dice, con ojos enrojecidos.

-Es otra persona la que viene a hablar contigo.

-¿Beca? –pregunta, con ojos esperanzados.

-No. Lauren. Si quieres la digo que se vaya.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a qué ha venido?

-Dice que se muda y que quiere disculparse por su comportamiento del otro día.

-Vaya, quién lo diría. Una arpía que se disculpa y la persona que me dijo que me quería resulta ser la mala.

-Chloe, no seas así. Entonces… ¿la digo que entre?

-Sí –dice, limpiándose las lágrimas con una manga de la camiseta.

-Hola –saluda Lauren una vez dentro–. ¿Qué te pasa? No te había visto llorar así desde… bueno, desde lo nuestro –dice, sentándose a un lado de la cama con Chloe.

-Es… no es nada, es igual.

-No, aunque creas que no me importas, no es así. Sé que cometí un error al haberte dejado en el pasado pero…

-¿Qué? El error fue haberte ido con todas esas… chicas, a mis espaldas –responde Chloe, furiosa.

-No removamos el pasado –dice Lauren, aclarándose la garganta–. Entonces, ¿me lo vas a contar?

-Es que mi nov… una chica de las que estaba el otro día en la pizzería… no era quien pensaba. Ha dicho cosas horribles de nuestro grupo a cappella… y de mí también.

-Pues qué tonta es –responde Lauren, acercándose más a Chloe en la cama, sin que ésta lo notase.

-Es que… es muy raro, ¿sabes? Ella no es así, no nos insultaría ni me dejaría plantada en… -sigue hablando, pero se para al darse cuenta de que está diciendo más de lo que debería.

-¿Que te ha plantado? Entonces no te merece. Espero que encuentres a alguien mejor.

-Y yo… aunque no puedo imaginarme en una relación con otra persona que no sea ella –responde Chloe, ajena a la expresión de Lauren, que pone los ojos en blanco.

-Olvídate de ella, en serio. Con el tiempo lo superarás –responde.

-Igual que superé lo nuestro –añade Chloe, que seguía dolida por el pasado y quería poner cierta distancia entre ellas.

-Eh… sí, eso –responde, mientras piensa "mierda, esto no está saliendo como lo había planeado".

-Bueno y… ¿qué tenías que decirme?

-Ah, sí. Es que… el otro día me presenté muy bruscamente en la pizzería, lo siento. No quería molestaros a tus amigas y a ti.

-Y a mi novia, bueno, a mi… lo que sea –responde de nuevo Chloe, que durante el poco tiempo que ha estado Lauren en su cuarto, se da cuenta de que Lauren venía con otro tipo de intenciones más allá de disculparse.

-En fin, tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño.

Ambas se dirigen a la puerta, y una vez que Chloe cierra la puerta, le dice a Aubrey:

-Sé que lo de pedirme disculpas era un pretexto para intentar volver conmigo, no creas que soy tonta.

-Menos mal, creí que te había perdido –responde la rubia, bromeando–. En realidad supe desde el principio que algo raro había. En fin, me alegro de que por fin se haya ido, y espero que no se presente en ningún otro sitio por sorpresa. Vaya dos chicas que escogiste.

-Lo sé, tengo que… mmm… voy a estar un buen tiempo sin buscar nada con nadie.

-¿Ni rollos?

-Mucho menos rollos. Voy a centrarme en los estudios, y a dejar de beber tanto en las fiestas para evitar hacer tonterías con la primera persona que se presente.

-Uauh, me impresionas. Me alegro de que este… desengaño amoroso te haya servido para madurar.

De repente, suena el móvil de Chloe, que lo coge inmediatamente, y ve que la llamada entrante es de Beca.

-¿Sí?

-¿Chloe? ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!  
-Ah, ¿sí? Deja que adivine, ¿te ha contratado David Guetta y vas a colaborar con él y nos vas a plantar en las semifinales, como has hecho conmigo, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Alguien le ha quitado las ruedas a mi coche y el móvil y no he podido hacer nada hasta que han venido las demás!

-Es muy poco creíble. ¿Te has arrepentido de lo que nos has llamado, "perdedoras"?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca diría eso!

-¡Chloee, que estamos con ella, es todo cierto, no hay ruedas por ningún lado! –gritan varias voces femeninas a la vez por el móvil.

-¿Sois vosotras? –pregunta Chloe, sorprendida y aliviada de que todo se tratase de un malentendido.

-Chloe, vamos a ir a tu apartamento, te lo contaré todo. Llamaré a la grúa para que muevan mi coche y tendré que denunciar el robo también.

-Vale, te espero –dice, alegremente, por lo que Aubrey, que estaba leyendo la _Cosmopolitan_, levanta la vista, extrañada.

-¿Quién era?

-Beca. Por lo visto la habían robado el móvil y las ruedas del coche. Las chicas estaban con ella y han visto que es verdad. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Sí me quiere, Aubrey! –exclama, dando saltitos.

-Vale, vale, contrólate. ¿Significa eso que vas a olvidar lo que habías dicho que harías con tu vida?

-¡Voy a beber como nunca para celebrarlo! –responde con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin parar de sonreír y saltar.

-La que me espera… -responde Aubrey con un bufido.

**Si te gusta, review, follow… lo de siempre xD**

**Y si tardo un poco en subir la continuación, sed pacientes, ¡que en cuanto pueda vuelvo a la carga! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry por tardar en subir la conti. Ya por fin estoy de vacaciones, así que volveré a subir las continuaciones tan rápido como antes :)**

Cerca de media hora después, llamaron al timbre del apartamento de Aubrey y Chloe. Ni que decir tiene que ésta salió pitando hacia la puerta para abrir, mientras Aubrey la observaba, algo decepcionada por lo que habían hablado antes sobre ser más responsable. Pero por otra parte, se alegraba mucho de que estuviese tan feliz de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese mentira lo que le había pasado a Beca. Pero si estaba el resto del grupo con ella de testigo, no podía ser mentira, ¿no?

-¡Beca! –exclamó Chloe, y luego miró a las demás–. ¡Chicas, qué alegría veros de nuevo! Pasad –hizo un gesto para que entrasen.

-Hola, Aubrey –saludaron.

-Hola. Y entonces, ¿qué dices que ha pasado exactamente?

Tras contar lo ocurrido, nos quedamos en silencio, y Chloe y Aubrey aún estaban asimilándolo, pues parecía digno de una película.

-Es que no entiendo qué le he hecho yo al mundo para que me roben las ruedas del coche –dije.

-¿Cuántos enemigos tienes? –preguntó Aubrey.

-¿Perdona? ¿Por qué asumes que tengo enemigos? Ninguno, que yo sepa.

-¿Y esa tía rara de tu apartamento? –sugirió Chloe, refiriéndose a Kimmy Jin.

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamé, e hice una pausa al recordar aquel momento en que la dije lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todas a la vez.

-Es que… hoy mismo, justo antes de salir hacia el restaurante, me enfadé con Kimmy Jin y la llamé amargada… entre otras lindezas –respondo, pasándome la mano por la nuca.

-¿En serio? ¡Ja, qué pasada! –dice Amy.

-Sí, es que me tenía quemada, no sabéis lo que es tener por compañera de habitación a alguien que no hace más que mirarte como si sospechase cosas raras, como si maquinase algo para deshacerse de ti porque tu presencia no le agrada. ¡Como si a mí me gustase compartir cuarto con esa petarda! Así que exploté.

-Uff… pues si es ella la que te ha perseguido hasta esa carretera y te ha quitado las ruedas… es peligrosa –dice Cynthia.

-¡Ah, y otra cosa! Al bajarme del coche oí a alguien diciendo "socorro, mi pierna" o algo así. Pero no vi a nadie.

-Es espeluznante –dice Chloe, y me abraza –no puedo ni hacerme una idea de lo mal que lo habrás pasado esos minutos que estuviste ahí, sola, por la noche, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

-Y sin poder llamarte, eso era lo peor. Te imaginaba sola en el restaurante preguntándote dónde demonios me había metido, y temí que pensases que ya no me importabas o algo así.

-Pues de hecho, recibí un mensaje que supuestamente era tuyo que me hizo creer eso. Es de tu propio móvil, y no era muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Me lo enseñas?

-Mira –dice, acercándome el móvil, y a cada línea que leo me siento más furiosa con quien sea que ha escrito ese mensaje.

-¡Yo jamás escribiría algo así!

-Cierto, mira que puedes ser borde, pero hasta eso es demasiado borde para ti –dice Aubrey.

-¡Oye!

-Beca no es borde para nada –añade Stacie, sonriendo.

-No, todo lo contrario –dice Chloe, después de mirar a Stacie con su mosqueo de siempre, pero esta vez mejor ocultado, y me planta un beso.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues que me alegro de que estés aquí y de que todo haya sido un malentendido –responde. "Y que quiero dejarle bien claro a esa fresca que eres sólo mía".

-Ahora quiero averiguar quién tiene mi móvil y mis ruedas. Uauh, nunca imaginé que diría algo así.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del campus…

-¿De dónde vienes? –pregunta Benji al ver a Jesse venir tan tarde.

-Creí que estarías dormido. ¿Qué haces levantado aún?

-Yo he preguntado primero, no te vayas del tema.

-He quedado.

-¿Con quién? ¿Has encontrado una sustituta a la fabulosa Beca Mitchell?

-No lo sé, de momento estamos quedando y ya se verá.

-Por fin has sentado la cabeza, ya era hora. Te dije que habría más chicas ahí afuera esperando salir con un _Treblemaker_.

-Ya bueno… en fin. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo vas a salir con alguien?

-Yo no quiero salir con nadie, estoy bien con mis películas y mi magia y…

-Ajá, claro. Un día de estos voy a empezar una misión: conseguir una elfa de nivel 100 para mago frustrado cantarín. Es decir, tú.

-¿Ein? ¿Y luego soy yo el friki? ¿Elfa? ¿Y por qué no una chica con orejas normales?

-Porque Benji… tú no eres normal –bromeó, y se echaron a reír.

Y por fin llegó el momento de ir a las semifinales. Habíamos ensayado tantísimo… pero con el repertorio anticuado –por no hablar de la coreografía– de Aubrey, no estábamos seguras de poder llegar a la final. Excepto Aubrey, claro.

-Esos frikis de las marionetas no pasarán –dice Aubrey con aire altivo.

-¡No pasarán! –exclama Amy al oído de Aubrey, con un bastón de atrezzo en mano.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees, Gandalf? –responde la rubia con desprecio.

-Esa era la idea –responde, y se va tan tranquila.

-Me saca de mis casillas. Está todo el día diciendo tonterías.

-Calma, ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en clasificarnos. En hacer una actuación mejor que la del año pasado –responde Chloe masajeando a Aubrey, que estaba muy tensa.

-"Ojalá me hiciese eso a mí" –me sorprendo pensando eso para mis adentros.

-No será muy difícil, con lo que ocurrió –dice en bajo Cynthia.

-Por si acaso será mejor tener cerca una fregona –dice Stacie, que llevaba una fregona en la mano, y se puso a hacer como si limpiase el suelo para hacer la coña.

-Stacie, cariño, más que estar fregando, parece que te lo estés montando con la fregona –responde Cynthia.

-¿Qué? –se oye decir a Chloe, que se gira y ve el espectáculo que está haciendo Stacie mientras nos reímos y miramos.

-Bueeno, creo que es hora de calmarse haciendo ejercicios de relajación –dice Chloe, y mi coge de la mano rápidamente llevándome a un sitio más apartado.

-En fin, creo que todas sabemos qué clases de "ejercicios" son esos –dice Amy haciendo comillas con los dedos, y el resto se echa a reír, menos Aubrey.

-No tiene gracia. Stacie, córtate un poco. Y el resto, más vale que deis el cien por cien, porque no podemos permitir que nos ganen los niñatos ésos ni ningún otro grupo. ¿Entendido?

-A la orden, jefa –responden, haciendo a Aubrey poner los ojos en blanco, mientras volvía a espiar por la cortina tras los bastidores.

-Beca, mira que te lo he dicho veces…

-Chloe, otra vez esta charla no. Ya te he dicho que no me fijo en ella, me da igual que haga el paripé con una fregona o con una lechuga.

-¿Qué? –la expresión tensa de Chloe cambia a una divertida–. ¿Con una lechuga, en serio? ¡Qué cosas dices!

-Tú me haces decir tonterías.

-No es verdad. Es que tú eres una tonta.

-Y a ti te gusta que sea tu tonta.

-Eso es verdad –responde, sonriendo, y nos besamos un largo rato, hasta que oímos a alguien carraspear a nuestras espaldas.

-Ejem. ¡Vamos, que nos toca! –exclama Aubrey, tras lo cual Chloe, sin separarse, alza un dedo para decir que espere un segundo.

-¡Yaaa!

-¡Uooh, vamos ahí! ¡Sí señor! –vitorean las otras, y ahí ya sí que nos separamos.

-No sabría decirte quién está más roja de las dos, creo que Beca ha batido el récord de Chloe –dice Amy.

-Y tiene mérito, porque ella tiene las mejillas así siempre –añade Cynthia.

-A continuación, las _Bellas _de Barden entrarán en escena. ¿Nos darán un espectáculo similar al del año pasado? Lo comprobaremos en unos minutos –dicen un presentador.

-Si quieren espectáculo, les sacamos a Stacie y su show con la fregona, no dejará a nadie indiferente –dice Amy, y se empieza a tronchar ella sola.

-Oye, pues no es mala idea –dice Cynthia.

-Sería un plan B. El otro plan podría ser deshacernos de los _Treblemakers_, hay un río muy cerca –dice Lilly entre susurros.

-No me pongas los pelos de punta, que tenemos que salir a escena –dice Aubrey.

-¡No, ninguna tía va a dar el espectáculo restregándose contra una maldita fregona sucia y andrajosa! –exclama Chloe, volviendo a mosquearse, y por alguna razón, me aprieta la mano.

-¡Ay, Chloe!

-Tú calla. Vamos a merendarnos a esos malditos _Treblemakers _–responde, y camina con decisión hacia la cortina que da paso al escenario.

-Vaya, ya era hora de ver a una Chloe más seria –dice Aubrey, y caminamos hacia el escenario.

Mientras cantamos esa canción obsoleta, no se las demás, pero yo no hago más que pensar "tierra, trágame". Es penosa. No nuestra actuación en sí, ya que ninguna desafina y hacemos todo tal y como lo teníamos ensayado, pero es que la gente se aburre, lo veo en sus caras, por lo que me pongo a improvisar por mi cuenta algo. Sé que las demás están pensando "¿qué demonios está haciendo?" pero no puedo evitarlo. Y temo lo que pueda hacer Aubrey después de esto, pero la gente se está animando, y eso me basta.

-¡Un aplauso para las _Bellas_!

-¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo? –exclama Aubrey, y usar una palabrota, viniendo de ella, acojona más.

-¡Íbamos a perder!

-¡No es verdad, tú lo has estropeado, no hemos ganado!  
-¿Y acaso crees que íbamos a ganar con esa canción petarda?

-¿Así que crees que es un petardo? ¿Y por qué mejor no te vas, si detestas nuestro grupo?  
-¡No detesto al grupo, simplemente pienso que hay que hacer un cambio de canciones!

-¡Y yo soy la que manda y te digo que estás fuera!

-¿Qué? –respondo, helada.

-¿Qué? –exclaman las otras, y sobre todo, Chloe.

-Lo que habéis oído. Y si no queréis correr su suerte, más vale que os pongáis a trabajar en el material que tenemos. Ninguna tradición se va a echar abajo por lo que diga una tía con esas monstruosidades en las orejas.

-¡Eres idiota! –exclamo, y me alejo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Aubrey… no puedo creer lo que has hecho –responde Chloe, con lágrimas en los ojos, y sale corriendo.

-¡Espera, Chloe! –exclama la rubia, pero se queda en el sitio, mirando cómo su mejor amiga se aleja de ella, y sintiendo las miradas de desaprobación del resto del grupo clavadas en su espalda.

**Si te gusta, review, fav, lo de siempre xD **

**Thanks por leer mi fic ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los follows, poco a poco va llegando mi fic a más gente, creo :P**

**El capítulo de hoy es un poco más largo, espero que os guste.**

-¡Beca! –suena una voz a mis espaldas cuando casi llego a mi residencia.

-¿Chloe? ¿Por qué no estás con las demás? Apoyando a… tu queridísima y mandona amiga del alma.

-Yo… no estoy de acuerdo con ella, y si te echa del grupo, entonces yo también me voy –responde, pero se nota que le duele el decirlo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti ganar esta competición. No permitiré que porque no esté yo ahí no vayas a por todas y ganéis. Tienes que seguir en el grupo, ¿vale? –la miro y la levanto la barbilla suavemente, pues está mirando al suelo.

-No, Beca. Lo digo en serio. Ella no te respeta, y si no te respeta a ti, es como si no me respetase a mí.

-No digas tonterías. Anda, vuelve y…

-¡Que no, que me quedo contigo! –exclama muy alto, y parece que se da cuenta al instante, pues se tapa la boca con las manos.

-Chloe… -me acerco y la abrazo, y le digo al oído–, ¿por qué eres tan buena?

-Porque te lo mereces. Y no vuelvas a decir que vuelva con ellas, porque ya te digo que no voy a hacerlo –responde, separándose.

-¿Y qué hay de las otras? ¿Dejarás tirado al grupo? Ellas no tienen la culpa.

-Pues… no lo había pensado. Pero si ellas quieren seguir, que lo hagan. No me necesitan. Soy una lisiada vocal.

-¿Una lisiada qué? ¡Eso no existe! –me río–. Y no eres ninguna lisiada, ¿me oyes? –digo, tomando su cara entre mis manos.

-Pero… no puedo llegar a las notas altas. Y me duele al cantar. ¿Ves? Otra razón para dejar el grupo.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida –respondo, y miro el reloj–. Oh, vaya, qué tarde es. Imagino que no volverás al apartamento con Aubrey, ¿verdad?

-Imagino que me acogerás en tu cuarto esta noche –responde, y se le ilumina la mirada.

-Por supuesto, con esa súper simpática y siempre servicial Kimmy Jin –añado sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, no puede ser tan malo… ¿no?

-Compruébelo usted mismo, señorita –hago un ademán de reverencia hacia la puerta principal dejándola pasar primero a ella, y después de subir por las escaleras a mi planta, la primera, giro el pomo de la puerta despacio, muy, muy despacio.

-Beca, por favor, ni que fueses a acechar a tu compañera para luego asesinarla mientras duerme –dice con una risita.

-Es ella la que me va a asesinar a mí, y más después de lo que le dije el otro día. Igual está trazando un malvado plan en este mismo instante para deshacerse de mí –digo, con un tono siniestro.

-Pues tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí para cuidarte esta noche –responde en un tono dulce.

-¿Ah, entonces eres tú la que me va a cuidar? Creo que hay un intercambio de roles aquí, se supone que yo iba a protegerte de la loca que vive contigo.

-No te pases, algo desquiciada sí está, pero tanto como loca…

-¡Vamos, culo gordo, arriba! ¿A eso lo llamas tú correr? ¡Hasta un pollo lo hace mejor! ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Chloe y Beca en la ducha? ¡Salid ahora mismo de ahí, malditas aca-pervertidas! -hago una ridícula imitación de Aubrey y Chloe se echa a reír.

-Ja, ja, vale, admito que has acertado mucho con su comportamiento. En fin… ¿te atreves a entrar o crees que Kimmy Jin tiene preparado un cuchillo para cuando entres?

-Nah… -respondo, intentando disimular mi temor, pero no sueno muy convincente.

-Otra vez la chica rara blanca con sus estúpidos cascos y… -empieza a refunfuñar, pero al ver a Chloe, se calla. Eso sí, sin el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su mirada cortante.

-¡Hola! –saluda Chloe alegremente sin recibir respuesta. Pero eso no parece detenerla–. ¡Uy, qué habitación tan… bonita! ¡Anda, mi prima tiene un ordenador igual! –dice, señalando el portátil de Kimmy Jin, que hace un movimiento de atraer el portátil hacia ella cual Gollum. Sólo la falta decir "nooo, es míooo, sólo míooo, mi tesooorooo"._ ¡Oh, estúpida Amy, ya me ha pegado sus frikadas!_

-Emm… ¿sabes? Beca quería decirte algo –dice Chloe, y me sobresalto con sus palabras. Pero Kimmy Jin ni se inmuta.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunto, y Chloe me da un codazo–. Ah, sí, esto… perdón por lo que te dije. Ya sabes… es que estaba de los nervios y…

-Y tu cita era con ella, entonces –dice, pero lejos de parecer una pregunta es más una afirmación.

-Pues sí, fíjate tú qué suerte ha tenido –responde Chloe por mí, y la miro en plan de "¿pero qué dices?"

-Es verdad y lo sabes –responde moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno, y me hace sonreír.

-Esto… Chloe se quedará hoy en mi cuarto. Ha tenido una… discusión con su compañera.

-Déjame que adivine… tú eras la otra y esa "compañera" era su novia, pero has hecho que rompan –responde con su tono serio habitual Kimmy Jin.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Pero qué películas te montas tú sola? Esto no es _The L Word_, ¿sabes? –respondo, mosqueada, por haberme llamado "la otra".

-No sé qué es eso, ni me interesa. Y tampoco me interesa la verdadera causa. Pero si se queda no hagáis cosas… raras –responde, y se gira lentamente hacia su portátil.

-Hasta ese gesto de girarse da escalofríos –le digo en bajito a Chloe, y veo que Kimmy Jin se queda tiesa por un momento, por lo que se me corta la respiración pensando que me ha oído, y Chloe ve mi cara de terror.

-¡Atchís! –estornuda mi compañera de cuarto, y al ver mi cara de alivio, Chloe se ríe por lo bajo.

-No es gracioso –digo, deshaciendo la cama.

-Sí que lo es. ¡Te tiene acojonada! No puedo creer que Aubrey no lo consiga y esta chica sí. ¡Pero si es muy divertida!

-¿Divertida? Si tu concepto de diversión es mirar con cara de asesina continuamente a la gente y responder en el mismo tono monótono de siempre cual robot programado para destruir humanos…

-Dices que no ves películas, pero yo creo que para llegar a pensar eso seguro que has visto cosas muy raras.

-Claro que veo cosas raras, empezando por ella, ¡todos los días! –digo, desesperada, pero eso sí, sigo hablando con un tono apenas audible. Y también veo locas que se pegan al cristal haciendo muecas, y eso muy normal no es.

-¡Oye! –me da en el brazo–. Pero te acuerdas de ese momento incluso después de varios meses, así que hice bien mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo no acordarme? Hay pocas como tú, ¿sabes? –respondo, poniéndome roja.

-Aww… ya podrías decirme más cosas de esas más a menudo –dice.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Y yo planearé más cosas para hacer que te pongas roja –responde entre risitas.

-¡Ni hablar! –digo, lanzándola el pijama que la voy a dejar–. Ah, igual es pequeño para ti…

-Pues sí, con lo pequeñita que eres me va a venir pequeño –empieza a decir, pero hago un puchero y se ríe–, pero mira, mejor, así puedo ponerme sólo la camiseta y lograr mi propósito.

-¿Propósito? ¿Qué prop…? –empiezo a decir, pero me callo cuando se cambia, sin pudor alguno, delante de las dos, como si nada.

-¿Y bien? No me queda nada mal, ¿eh? –dice, mientras da una vuelta cual modelo.

-Eh, al contrario. ¡O sea…! Te queda… psé, bien.

-Vamos a dormir, mi tomatito.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¿Te molesta? Es lo que más te pega ahora mismo. Me alegro de que seas tan pequeña.

-¡Que no soy pequeña!

-Lo que tú digas –responde, y roza su nariz con la mía, sonriendo, por lo que se me pasa el enfado de repente–. Buenas noches, Beca.

-Buenas noches, Chloe.

La competición fue agotadora, aunque no tanto como lo fue lidiar con Aubrey después, así que ambas cosas me dejaron exhausta y me dormí enseguida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –dice una Aubrey agitada, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, marcando el número de Chloe, que al parecer tiene apagado el móvil–. Como esté con quien yo sé… ¡qué mala influencia es! ¡Ahora me la ha vuelto rebelde! ¿Y que hago yo con el grupo con dos miembros menos?

A la mañana siguiente…

Me despierto primero, Chloe sigue dormida, y me fijo en su brazo, que está puesto en mi cintura. Sonrío, pero lo aparto, pues voy a levantarme, pero justo cuando voy a hacerlo, Chloe, aún dormida, cambia el brazo de posición. Esta vez lo posa en mi pecho. ¡Pues vaya! Un momento, para estar dormida agarra bastante bien…

-¡Chloe! –susurro–, ¿estás despierta?

-Mmm… -nada, sigue durmiendo la mona.

-"Bueno pues… a ver qué hago. No tengo sueño"

Después de un rato de pensar en nuevas mezclas para mis canciones, Chloe se mueve y dice "Buenos días".

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien, no?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Si hubiese tenido que dormir en mi apartamento con esa tensión… -dice, y enciende su móvil–. ¡Hala! ¡Diez llamadas perdidas de Aubrey!

-Está loca, te lo dije.

-No sé si debería llamar para que sepa que estoy bien.

-No, déjala que sufra.

-Qué mala eres.

-Y ella es el demonio en persona, ¿qué quieres que le haga?

-Ay… lo que daría porque os llevaseis bien.

-Si no nos llevamos bien es por su culpa, nadie se mete con mis piercings, ¡nadie!

-Bueno, dejémoslo.

Por la tarde, salgo al césped con Chloe y mi portátil, y una voz nos saluda:

-¡Beca! Ya veo cómo estudias… y esta preciosidad ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Eh? ¡Hola, Luke! Chloe, éste es mi ex-jefe.

-Así que te llamas Chloe. Ya podrían más chicas guapas como tú venir a trabajar a mi emisora.

-¡Oye! –exclamo, y Chloe se ríe.

-Beca también es muy guapa… -dice, pero Luke sólo se encoge de hombros y suelta un "sí, bueno…"

-Entonces, ¿estás libre esta noche? –sigue él, y le fulmino con la mirada.

-No está disponible ni esta ni ninguna noche, rufián.

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Estoy saliendo con Beca –responde Chloe, cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –parece desconcertado, pero al segundo sonríe avergonzado y dice–, ah, bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Al parecer no soy el único con buen gusto por aquí, je. ¿No tendréis otra amiga que podáis presentarme? Estos abdominales no los he trabajado para nada –dice, subiéndose la camiseta, a lo que yo pongo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Qué? ¿Así tampoco te intereso?

-Que no, Luke, lo siento –dice Chloe, riéndose.

-Pues puede que sí tengamos a alguien para ti. "Alguien superficial… veamos… ¿quién mejor si no?

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntan los dos a la vez.

-Sí. Chloe, ¿tienes una foto de Aubrey en el móvil?

-¿Aubrey? No sé si…

-Están hechos el uno para el otro, créeme.

-Pues… mira, sí. Tengo algunas fotos con ella… mira, es la de la derecha –dice Chloe, mostrándole la pantalla del móvil a Luke.

-¡Es… es Aubrey Posen!

-¿La conoces? –pregunto.

-¿Qué si la conozco? Fuimos mejores amigos en el pasado, y luego algo más, pero me fui a otra ciudad durante el instituto. ¡Por fin podré volver a verla!

-Eso es genial. Pero no sé si ella te recordará… por si acaso, primero deja que te saquemos una foto, ¿vale? Y cuando diga que quiere conocerte, me paso por tu emisora –respondo.

-Vale –responde con una sonrisa–. Espera, que me subo la…

-¡No hace falta! –respondemos a la vez, y nos reímos.

Una vez que Luke se marcha, Chloe me mira y pregunta "¿y cómo es que de repente te preocupas por el bienestar sentimental de Aubrey?"

-Bueno, recordé lo que dijiste de que querías que nos llevásemos bien, y para que veas que yo sí pongo de mi parte, pues qué mejor que esto.

-¿Lo has hecho por mí?

-Claro. Pero no te acostumbres.

-Gracias, eres la mejor –dice, y se abalanza sobre mí, y empieza a besarme.

-Esto, la gente está mirando –respondo, ya que Chloe cuando besa, lo hace como si no hubiera mañana, y un montón de curiosos están mirando y comentando a saber qué.

-¡Oh, sí, nena! No lo dais todo en la competición a cappella, pero en lo que a otras "artes" se refiere… -dice Bumper, que acaba de aparecer con su grupo de _Treblemakers_, Jesse incluido, que no parece muy contento.

-Cállate y sigue andando –responde Chloe, que se ha vuelto a sentar a mi lado.

-Como queráis. Lo que he visto ya no me lo saca nadie de la cabeza –y se empieza a reír, y el resto le sigue.

-¡Qué pedazo de imbécil! –digo.

-Pues sí, y ahora me han dado ganas de patearle el culo en la final –responde Chloe.

-Se te olvida el pequeñísimo detalle de que no estamos en el grupo. Bueno, tú aún puedes, yo no.

-Es verdad… -responde, en un tono triste.

-Chloe, tienes que volver, sé que es lo que más feliz te hace.

-Pero yo quiero volver si tú estás también.

-Oye… -digo, mientras se me ilumina la cara, ya que se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-¿Qué?  
-Tengo una idea genial que puede hacer cambiar a Aubrey de opinión respecto a cantar el mismo repertorio, y puede que incluso a incluirme.

-¿Y cuál es?

En otro lugar…

-¡Que no, que cantáis tres notas por encima! ¡Esto es un auténtico desastre! –dice Aubrey, enfurecida.

-¡Lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos! –dice Amy.

-¡Pues si eso es lo mejor que podéis hacer entonces estamos acabadas! ¡Dios! –Aubrey se sienta y parece a punto de llorar.

-Aubrey… creo que deberías dejar los dramas a un lado un momento. Vas a tener que lidiar con dos nuevos ahora mismo –dice Amy.

-¿Qué? –Aubrey levanta la vista, y ve a Chloe y a Beca caminando hacia ella–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace esa aquí?

-Ésa es Beca, que además de ser la mejor novia del mundo, va a hacerte un regalo enorme.

-¿Ah, sí? Sorpréndeme –responde, mirándome con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

-Como quieras –digo, mostrándole la foto del móvil de Luke.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Qué haces con una foto de mi ex en el móvil pedazo de…!?

-Eh, para el carro. Y yo que quería hacer algo bueno por ti por una vez…

-Aubrey, resulta de que nos lo acabamos de encontrar. Y puedes volver a verle de nuevo.

-No puedo creerlo… después de tanto tiempo… ¿le habréis dado mi número, no?

-No –respondo, con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

-¿No? ¿Qué quiere decir no? –responde, enfadada.

-Significa que si quieres verle, quiero algo a cambio.

-¡Ajá! Sabía yo que tú no traes buenas intenciones si no es para conseguir algo–responde, mirándose su perfecta manicura.

-Te equivocas, Aubrey, ella iba a hacerlo igualmente. Fue después cuando se le ocurrió una idea que puede ser beneficiosa para el grupo.

-Grupo del que ella no forma parte.

-Ahí te equivocas –añado, cruzando los brazos como ella–, o me vuelves a dejar entrar en el grupo y cambiamos el repertorio con canciones actuales, o no le vuelves a ver.

-Entonces le buscaré yo misma.

-Claro, porque el campus no es grande ni nada. Y además, yo no he dicho que estudie aquí –digo, sabiendo que tengo las de ganar.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!

-Lo que no es justo es que llevemos horas de ensayo y te quejes de que no lo hacemos bien todo el rato –dice Stacie–. Beca podría ser la clave para alcanzar el éxito. Tú deseas incluso más que nosotras ganar, y con los remixes de Beca eso por fin podrá ser posible.

-Es verdad, estamos de acuerdo –responden las demás.

-Aubrey, puedo incluir alguna canción de esas que tanto te gustan en los remixes, no hay por qué renunciar a tu queridísima tradición del todo –añado para terminar de convencerla.

-Está bien. Pero más te vale que sea verdad eso último que has dicho.

-¡Bien! –respondemos todas a la vez.

-¿Puedo encargarme de parte de la coreografía? –pregunta Stacie–. Creo que somos demasiado comedidas.

-Y tú eres demasiado promiscua –responde Aubrey–. Si vamos a crear una coreografía desde cero, podemos incorporar pasos que se nos ocurran a todas, pero que no nos dejen como unas zorras.

-¿Eso va por mí? –pregunta Stacie, enarcando una ceja.

-Pues claro que… -empieza a decir Chloe, y la planto un beso para que se calle.

-No, es sólo una advertencia –dice Aubrey–. Han de ser movimientos dignos de una _Bella_ de Barden.

-Bueno, pues hay mucho que hacer aquí –dice Chloe–. Así que si Aubrey nos dice que lo hagamos mejor, nada de lloriqueos, no quiero que nos gane el grupo de Bumper –dice, imagino que por lo ocurrido antes.

-Gracias –dice Aubrey, al ver el apoyo que le muestra su mejor amiga.

-Me pondré desde hoy a hacer los mixes –digo, y después pregunto qué canciones les gustaría interpretar.

Esta vez, cuando vayamos a las finales, lo haremos por todo lo alto.


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Te parece si damos una vuelta? Hay un cine cerca de aquí –me pregunta Chloe, a lo que acepto sin dudarlo.

-¿Sabes? Al final convencer a Aubrey ha resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba. Por un momento pensé algo así como "hay más peces en el mar, me da igual que no me queráis dar el número de Luke" o algo así.

-Aubrey puede llegar a ser muy testaruda, sí, como una que yo me sé.

-¿Yo?  
-Claro, ¿quién si no?

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres. Y bueno, a pesar de eso, también es buena persona, y quiere lo mejor para todas, así que ha aceptado cambiar las canciones y la coreografía por eso. Y no puedes ni imaginar el enorme esfuerzo que supone para ella aceptar esos cambios.

-Lo sé. Con lo orgullosa que es…

-Sí. ¡Ay, una tienda de animales! –exclama de pronto, y se pega al escaparate como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No, sólo mirar los animalitos que… ¡ay! ¿Has visto a ése pequeñín? –pregunta, con ojos abiertos como platos, señalando un pequeño hámster blanco con manchitas marrón claro y una negra en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿El hámster?

-Sí. ¡Es tan bonito!

-No sabía que te gustasen los animales.

-Me encantan. Pero nunca he podido tener ninguno. En fin, vamos a la taquilla, a ver qué peli vemos.

-La que tú quieras. No soy demasiado fan de las pelis, después de todo.

-Con la película adecuada cambiarás de opinión. Y tengo una en mente, pero para que la veamos en casa, no en el cine. Es de hace unos años –responde.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto, intrigada.

-Ah… sorpresaaa.

-Ahora tengo ganas de ir a casa a ver esa peli en lugar de ir aquí.

-Podemos ir otro día a mi apartamento y hoy ver una al cine.

Después de un rato de mirar la cartelera, Chloe dice que quiere ver una comedia. "Demasiado predecible" pienso, pero si a ella le gustan ese tipo de pelis, no me importa verla.

-¿Y bien? No ha estado tan mal, ¿no?

-La verdad es que no. Aunque ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir desde el principio.

-Pero te has reído, te he visto. Te lo has pasado bien.

-Sí, es verdad –sonrío.

-Ese era mi objetivo. Que te lo pasases bien por una vez viendo una película.

-Nuevo logro desbloqueado –bromeo.

-Una medalla me tienen que dar tan sólo por haber conseguido que entres en un cine, ja, ja –responde, y acto seguido suena su móvil–. Es Aubrey, quiere que vaya al apartamento, es urgente –responde.

-Oh, vale –respondo, algo decepcionada porque la cita ha durado tan poco.

-¿Vienes?

-No, yo… voy a comprar una bolsa de patatas o algo en un kiosko de por aquí, tú ve yendo –respondo, por lo que Chloe me mira extrañada, pero finalmente se va.

Un rato después llamo a la puerta del apartamento de Chloe.

-¿Sí? –se abre la puerta y aparece Chloe con una sonrisa–. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto? ¿Me echabas de menos?

-Mucho –respondo, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Pasa –responde, mientras procuro esconder lo que tengo detrás de mí, por lo que ando como un cangrejo y Chloe se ríe.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?

-Ya lo verás –respondo, sonriendo.

-Vale, déjame adivinar… ¿has traído pelis porque de repente te ha entrado una vena cinéfila gracias a la _moi_?

-Ja, ja, qué graciosa –respondo sarcásticamente–, es algo que seguro que te va a gustar. O eso espero. ¡Ta-rá! –digo, poniendo ante sus ojos el regalo que le acabo de comprar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Beca! –exclama, con una cara mitad de sorpresa y alegría y mitad de no poder creérselo–. Pero… no sé si puede quedarse –dice, refiriéndose al hámster que le he comprado.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Aquí sólo vivís tú y… oh –respondo, al darme cuenta de que seguramente a Aubrey no le va a hacer ninguna gracia tener un roedor en su casa.

-Bueno, ya la convenceré. ¡Mira qué ojitos tiene! Hola, cosita –le dice a la jaula, toda emocionada y acercando el dedo al hámster, que lo mira con curiosidad y se deja acariciar.

-Ni si quiera muerde, es inofensivo –digo, feliz de verla así de contenta.

-Es verdad. Y es fácil de cuidar.

-Si hemos logrado convencerla de cambiar el repertorio, cosa que era impensable desde el principio, esto no es nada.

-Cierto, y además, este apartamento es tan mío como suyo. Lo tendré en mi habitación. Aunque de momento prefiero no comentarle nada.

-¿Vas a dejar que se encuentre con él de repente?

-Sí. Igual nunca lo llega a saber.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Aubrey?

-Se ha ido con Luke, quería mi ayuda para ayudarla a elegir un vestido para su cita.

-Vaya, no pierde el tiempo.

-Así es ella.

-¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Pues… no sé. ¿De qué tienes cara? –le pregunta al animal, como si éste le fuera a responder.

-De ratón –respondo con voz aguda como si fuese el hámster.

-Ja, ja, calla, Beca. Mmm… te pondré… Chispitas.

-¿Chispitas?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-No, está bien. Chispitas entonces. A la que le van a saltar chispas es a Aubrey cuando lo vea.

-No sé, igual también le gusta.

-No la veo como la clase de persona a la que le puedan gustar los roedores. La veo más de gatos blancos con cara de mala leche. Como aquel gato de la película _Stuart Little._

-Conque has visto esa película.

-Cuando era pequeña, una vez.

-Pues sí la pega, sí.

-Y los gatos se comen a los ratones, yo no digo nada…

-¡Pues me da igual! Chispitas se queda.

-Puede ser la mascota de las _Bellas._

-Sí, es buena idea. Seguro que a las demás les encanta.

-Habrá que llevarlo a algún ensayo para que lo vean.

-En el próximo que hagamos lo llevaré escondido en la bolsa de deporte.

Ya en el ensayo…

-¡Qué mono es! –exclama Stacie.

-Sí, Chispitas tiene que ser nuestra mascota oficial, y punto –dice Stacie.

-Aubrey tendrá que apechugar con ello –añade Cynthia.

-¿Has visto cómo te quieren? –le dice Chloe al hámster, que está apoyado en la palma de su mano y mira a todas con curiosidad, moviendo la nariz.

-Awww –hacemos todas al ver ese gesto.

-¿Qué miráis? ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hace esa rata aquí!? –exclama Aubrey, por lo que el hámster hace un ruido de miedo y se tapa con las patitas.

-¡Has asustado a Chispitas! –dice Chloe, tapándolo con gesto protector.

-¿Aca-perdona? ¿Le has puesto nombre a eso?

-**Eso** es mi nueva mascota, y para tu información lleva tres días en nuestra casa.

-¡No! ¡Eso es… tiene que ser una broma!

-¿Ves? Ni lo has notado, es muy tranquilo, y si le das una oportunidad seguro que te acabará gustando.

-¡No quiero un bicharraco en mi casa!

-Tía, que no es Peter Petigrew ni nada –dice Amy, refiriéndose a un personaje de Harry Potter que se transformó en rata durante años.

-Déjate de tonterías, que no estoy de humor. ¿Y si se escapa?

-Está en su jaula siempre, con barrotes, el pobrecito. ¿No es suficiente tortura? –dice Chloe, poniendo ojitos y haciendo un puchero.

-Chloe, no hagas la mirada, no te va a funcionar… -responde Aubrey, mirando a Chloe y al hámster, que estaba haciendo la misma expresión que su dueña, incluso poniendo las patitas a modo de súplica.

-Oye, este bicho es muy inteligente –dice Amy–. Yo no podría negarme.

-Por fi… tú no tendrás que hacer nada, yo le doy de comer y le limpio la jaula, no te tienes que preocupar por nada.

-No sé… -Aubrey parece dudar por un momento, cuando suena una voz.

-¡Aubrey! ¿Cómo está mi princesa? –viene Luke corriendo hacia nosotras.

-La ha llamado princesa… si le pega más ser la bruja de Blancanieves con ese carácter-nos reímos varias por lo bajo.

-¿Qué os resulta tan gracioso? –se vuelve hacia nosotras, con una mirada feroz.

-Nada, nada.

-Venía a darte la chaqueta, que te la olvidaste el otro día en mi coche –responde, y dirige la vista hacia Chispitas–. ¡Hala, cómo mola! ¡Tenéis un hámster! ¿Lo puedo tocar?

-Claro –dice Chloe, y se lo da a Luke, que parece tener buena mano con los animales, y después de acariciarlo, se lo devuelve a Chloe.

-¿Te gustan los ratones? –pregunta Aubrey, atónita.

-¿Que si me gustan? He tenido siete desde que era un niño hasta ahora. Bueno, hace un año se murió el último que tuve, pero en fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Éste se parece al primero que tuve. Tiene hasta la misma mancha negra en el mismo lado.

-Pues Aubrey no quiere que Chloe se lo quede. Iba a ser la mascota del grupo –dice Amy a posta, para picar a la rubia.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Luke, mirando a su novia con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No! Bueno, es que… agh, está bien.

-¡Bieen! –exclamamos todas.

-Pero no quiero encontrármelo en la ducha o algo parecido, como eso ocurra, lo quiero fuera del apartamento –dice Aubrey.

-No te preocupes, Chispitas no es un pervertido ni quiere molestarte. A no ser que le molestes tú a él, en ese caso tiene mi permiso, ¿verdad que sí? –acaricia con un dedo al hámster, que parece contento.

-Bueno, ya basta. Se ha terminado el ensayo de hoy, así que vámonos de aquí –dice Aubrey, deseando irse de allí para alejarse de la mascota de Chloe.

-Beca –me dice Chloe, poniéndome una mano en el hombro–, ¿te gustaría pasarte mañana por mi casa a ver a Chispitas?

-Claro. Te pones tan adorable cuando hablas del hámster…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Algún día serás una madre estupenda. Porque si te pones así con un animal, con tus niños te pondrás incluso más adorable, que ya es difícil.

Chloe sonríe y nos vamos todas del gimnasio donde ensayamos. En estos últimos días ha habido tantas cosas buenas que no puedo creerlo. Los cambios de opinión de Aubrey a mi… quiero decir, a **nuestro** favor (esta chica me está contagiando su egocentrismo oye) y se ha unido un nuevo miembro a la familia de las _Bellas. _Desearía que esto no se acabase nunca, aunque implique seguir en la universidad.

Al día siguiente, sobre las ocho, fui a casa de Chloe "a ver a Chispitas". Bueno, con eso me refiero a que voy a ver a "mi Chispitas", o sea, a Chloe, con ese flamante cabello rojo que parecen llamas ardientes y… _¡Dios,_ _se me va la olla!_

-¡Hola! Pasa –abre Chloe la puerta una vez que llego.

-¿Has visto las otras llaves? –pregunta Aubrey abriendo un cajón cercano a la entrada.

-No, ¿no tienes tu copia?

-Siempre la guardo aquí y luego la meto en el bolso, pero hace días que no las encuentro.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que siempre llamases a la puerta en lugar de abrirla tú misma. Pensé que era por pereza.

-¿Vaga yo? ¡Ja! Bueno, que me tienes que ayudar en otro momento a localizarlas, ¿entendido? Y tú –añade la rubia al volverse hacia mí–, ya que pasas últimamente tanto tiempo aquí, también deberías ayudar a Chloe a buscar las llaves.

-A la orden mi capitán –respondo poniendo el típico gesto de llevar la mano a la frente.

-No tiene gracia, cualquiera podría entrar si las llaves caen en malas manos.

-Seguro que se han caído bajo el sofá o la cama… aparecerán, Bree –dice Chloe en tono tranquilizador a su amiga.

-Eso espero. En fin, me voy, Luke está afuera y me va a llevar a un local de moda por lo que me ha dicho –dice eufórica–. ¿Y habéis visto qué coche tiene?

-Es muy bonito –dice Chloe.

-Es lo mínimo para alguien como yo –añade Aubrey en tono arrogante.

-Tú siempre tan humilde –le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, a lo que ella se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta tras de sí al salir.

-¿Dónde está esa bolita de pelo? –pregunto.

-No le llames así.

-Bueno, perdone usted –respondo–. Pues Chispitas, ¿dónde está?

-Aquí –dice, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Emm… ¿se ha escapado de su jaula o algo? –pregunto, mirando la mesa y al suelo por si acaso.

-¿¡Cómo!? –exclama Chloe, y por su expresión deduzco que debería estar en la jaula–. ¡Chispitas! ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta, muy preocupada.

Después de literalmente veinte minutos buscando por todas partes, no aparece. Es como si se hubiese esfumado.

-Chloe, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que lo has visto?

-Esta mañana, lo dejé al cuidado de Aubrey, porque tuve que ir a casa de mis padres, tenía una comida familiar. No sé dónde puede estar…

-Te aseguro que no tengo nada en contra de Aubrey pero…

-¿No estarás insinuando lo que yo creo? –dice enfadada.

-A ella no le hacen gracia los ratones, ya lo viste. Tal vez derramó su pintauñas o algo y…

-¡Beca, Aubrey no haría eso, sabe lo importante que es para mí!

-Sólo digo que es mucha casualidad que…

-¡No te permito que llames ladrona o peor, asesina, a mi mejor amiga! Y si vas a ponerte en ese plan, prefiero que te vayas de aquí –dice Chloe, malhumorada, señalando la puerta.

Yo sé que Chloe tiene razón, que hacer "desaparecer" una mascota es demasiado incluso para Aubrey, y no debería haber dicho eso de ella. Además, a su novio también le gusta Chispitas, así que no hay forma posible de que ella haya sido la culpable. Pero el tono de enfado y el último gesto de Chloe hacia la puerta hacen que me dirija hacia la puerta con gesto de enfado, cuando no debería estarlo, y me voy de allí. _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca, Beca? Lo has echado todo a perder por una tontería. _Y parecía que todo estaba saliendo tan bien…


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Holaa! :D Bueno, parece que hay nuevos followers, me alegro mucho, y también por las reviews que escribís, sobre todo **_Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor__, _**que siempre dejas review y eso se agradece :)**

**Espero que os guste la conti de hoy, la he hecho un poco más larga.**

No es demasiado tarde y no me apetece volver a mi habitación con Kimmy Jin. Además, creo que hoy iban a venir sus amigos a jugar a no sé qué videojuego en 3D. En fin, prefiero irme a comenzar otro remix en el césped de siempre. Es más, ¿por qué no le hago un remix a modo de disculpa a Chloe? Sí, eso la gustaría. O eso espero.

Me siento contra el árbol de siempre, hay apenas cuatro personas más rondando por aquí, la mayoría estará o por ahí o en su residencia. "Mejor" pienso mientras me coloco los cascos y enciendo el portátil. _¿Y qué canciones podría elegir? _

Mientras me sigo debatiendo entre qué canciones eran más convenientes para un mix tan especial, alguien me interrumpe:

-Ey, Beca. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola Benji –sonrío, y mi sonrisa se disipa levemente al ver que no estaba solo. Jesse estaba con él–, y Jesse.

-¿Estaréis ensayando duro para las finales, no? –pregunta rápidamente Benji al ver la atención que hay en el ambiente.

-Sí, y más después de que Bumper se comportase como un capullo el otro día.

-¿Cuándo no se comporta él como un capullo? –dice por fin Jesse.

-Cierto –respondo.

-Pero no tenéis que preocuparos por él más –añade Benji.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunto, extrañada.

-Nos ha dejado plantados, el muy cabrón –dice Jesse.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento –no sé qué decir, en realidad me encanta la nueva noticia, y más les va a gustar a las _Bellas, _y más concretamente, a Chloe.

-¡No lo sientas! –exclama Benji, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que me desconcierta–,¡me han admitido en el grupo gracias a eso!

-Entonces me alegro. Prefiero que estés tú en el grupo.

-Sí, por fin voy a hacer algo que no se considere "friki".

-Si te soy sincera, esto de los grupos a cappella me sigue sin parecer algo guay –digo, pero dado que en realidad no soy tan reacia a cantar en este tipo de grupos, sino que más bien me lo estoy pasando bien, añado–, bueno, aunque tampoco es la mayor frikada del mundo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿No sería mejor hacer eso en un espacio más… privado? –pregunta Jesse.

-¿Perdona? Ni que estuviese haciendo cosas raras –respondo, enarcando una ceja–, es evidente que tú sí acostumbras a cosas que necesitan "un espacio más privado" –añado, y me río ante su expresión de asombro y su posterior rubor.

-Emm… vale, lo que tú digas. Pero en serio, es fin de semana, ¿no deberíais estar las chicas y tú saliendo por ahí o haciendo una fiesta pijama o yo qué sé, lo que quiera que hagáis las chicas?

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

-No, por nada. Y Chloe, ¿qué tal?

-Bien –respondo, sin más, sin saber por qué se muestra de repente tan interesado. No sé si quiere ser amable y dejar de comportarse como un imbécil como la última vez que hablamos de lo mío con Chloe.

-Vale, me alegro –responde, nervioso.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, suerte y a por todas –dice Benji amablemente.

-Igualmente.

Tras la pequeña interrupción, por fin consigo decidirme por un par de canciones: _"I Can't Stay Away" _de The Veronicas, y _"Linger" _de The Cranberries.

Pasaron dos días, y me acerqué al apartamento de Chloe y Aubrey. Tomé el CD personalizado entre mis manos y lo pasé por debajo de la puerta, más hacia un lateral, para que no estuviese centrado y al entrar alguien lo pisara. Di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos, esperando que Chloe supiese que este era mi modo de disculparme con ella y… bueno, con Aubrey. Ya que no se me dan bien las palabras, tal vez con la letra de las canciones Chloe captaría el mensaje.

En la cocina del apartamento de Chloe y Aubrey…

-¿Pero qué…? –Chloe se dio la vuelta al oír algo rozar el suelo, y vio que algo pasaba por debajo de la puerta. Se acercó y recogió el CD de Beca–. "Para Chloe". ¿Será de Beca?

Se dirigió a la minicadena que ambas tenían en el salón-cocina e introdujo el CD, e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una melodía dance que combinaba bien con las canciones:

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

_Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong. _

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away_

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger? _

_I was numb_

_For you I come_

_Night and day_

_And I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay away_

Chloe notó que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a brotarle. Se limpió con la manga de la camisa y se rió por su tonta reacción. ¿Cómo podía haberse enfadado con Beca? Seguro que no había sido su intención ofenderla ni decir esas cosas de Aubrey. Simplemente las cosas encajaban, pero no creía que Beca lo dijese en serio. "Tengo que pedirla perdón por haberla hablado en ese tono" fue lo último que pensó antes de salir disparada por la puerta, incluso dejándose la minicadena encendida.

-¡Beca! –exclama una voz a mi espalda, y me giro rápidamente. La oscuridad y mi imaginación me la están jugando o ¿esa que corre a lo lejos hacia aquí como una loca es Chloe? _¿He dicho loca? Sí, entonces sí es ella _–pienso, mientras sonrío recordando el día que se puso contra el cristal a hacer el tonto cuando estaba en la cafetería con Jesse. Es imposible olvidar ese día, de los primeros del curso, y a una chica preciosa haciendo el tonto para hacerme reír.

-¿Chloe? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde, deberías ir a tu… -comienzo a decir, pero me interrumpe al abalanzarse sobre mi y besarme como si no hubiese mañana, por lo que dejo caer la maleta con el portátil y mientras ella pone sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, pongo los míos en su cintura.

-Perdóname –dice, después de cómo un minuto sin separarnos.

-Para eso necesito respirar primero para decirte que sí –respondo, bromeando. Aunque lo que he dicho no era mentira, los besos de Chloe te dejan sin aliento.

-¿Eso es un sí? –pregunta, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pues claro que sí. Ni si quiera estoy enfadada, y siento mucho haber dicho que Aubrey podría haber sido la culpable de que Chispitas no esté aquí.

-No hables de Chispitas como si estuviese muerto, que es peor.

-Te echa tanto de menos como tú a él.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees, Melinda Gordon? –bromea, refiriéndose a la protagonista de _Entre Fantasmas._

-Qué va. Oye, te prometo que haré lo posible porque vuelva a aparecer, ¿vale?

-Gracias, te lo agradezco. Sólo lleva unos pocos días conmigo y le he cogido mucho cariño. Y más si me lo has regalado tú.

-Ahora pienso que si no te lo hubiese regalado, no habría desaparecido, estaría a salvo en aquella tienda –digo, con tono triste.

-No seas tonta, en esas tiendas no les atienden como es debido, y has hecho algo muy bonito por mí. Nunca imaginé que me lo comprarías. Me gustan esas sorpresas.

-Y a mí tus besos sorpresa –añado, y sonreímos.

-No creo que pueda dormir por la preocupación –dice, con expresión de consternación en su rostro.

-Aparecerá, no puede andar muy lejos. Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Nada –respondo, recordando lo que dijo Aubrey sobre que había desaparecido su llave.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor.

-Será mejor que duermas, ya te diré mi teoría mañana, no quiero preocuparte más.

-Beca… ¿dormirías conmigo esta noche? No podré dormir si alguien no me tranquiliza y me distrae de lo ocurrido. Y Aubrey dirá que no me preocupe y se irá a su cuarto, mientras estoy yo con mi pena sola en mi dormitorio –añade dramáticamente.

-Mmm… no sé…

-Pues entonces supongo que sólo me queda tener "mi momento" escuchando _Titanium. _Pero no creo que sea suficiente…

-¡Chloe! –exclamo, poniéndome roja.

-Ja, ja, era broma. O puede que no… ¡me hace tanta gracia cuando te pones así!

-Pues a mí no.

-Por fi… ven conmigo, sólo vamos a hablar y dormir…

-Chloe, que nos conocemos.

-No voy a excederme contigo, te lo prometo –pone una cara de niña inocente y los mismos ojitos que el otro día en el ensayo cuando quería convencer a Aubrey de que Chispitas se quedase.

-¡Está bien! Pero no pongas esa carita irresistible.

-¿Lo soy?

-Siempre.

Sonríe y enlaza su brazo con el mío, y en el fondo pienso "de la que me he librado. Así no tengo que estar con mi compañera de cuarto y sus amigos".

Una vez allí…

-Hola, Aubrey –saludo al ver a la rubia sentada en el sofá mientras ve la tv.

-¿A estas horas? Hmm… Chloe, creía que ibas a respetar la decisión de Beca de permanecer casta hasta el matrimonio.

-¿Hasta el matrimonio? ¿Te has vuelto loca? –exclamo, y veo la cara de extrañeza de Aubrey y la expresión divertida de Chloe.

-Aubrey, era un decir, cuando te dije esto me refería a esperar un tiem… -empieza a responder Chloe, pero yo la interrumpo.

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Por qué le has contado que soy…?

-Es que se me escapó, como siempre dice que elijo mal a las personas con las que salgo porque sólo me quieren para un ratito…

-Ah, claro, ¿y no podías haberle dicho simplemente que no te quería sólo por eso?

-Añadiendo lo de casta quedaba más creíble –dice Chloe, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Si no fuese porque te quiero, te daría una torta por bocazas.

-Oh… qué bonito, dímelo otra vez más alto, que creo que Aubrey no te ha oído –dice Chloe para picar a su amiga.

-La he oído perfectamente, y no necesito dos cursis plantadas en el salón, iros a la habitación. O no, mejor no, que de Beca me fío pero de ti no.

-¡Aguafiestas! –responde Chloe sacándole la lengua, y Aubrey hace lo mismo, por lo que me río.

-Parecéis dos niñas pequeñas.

-Dijo la hobbit de turno –dice Aubrey.

-¡Oye, no insultes! –respondo, enfadada.

-¡Eso, eso sólo puedo llamárselo yo! –añade Chloe.

-¡Ni hablar, ni tú ni nadie!

-Pero es que eres muy pequeñita… -dice, pellizcándome la mejilla.

-Si me tratas como una niña ahora, no esperes que me comporte como una mujer cuando llegue el momento –le guiño un ojo.

-Oh, vaya, y parecía tonta cuando la compramos –bromea la pelirroja, a lo que Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡Iros de una vez!

-¿Luke no te ha vuelto a hacer caso? ¿Le has hablado demasiado de tus gustos musicales y le has espantado, cierto? –le digo, ahora es mi turno de meterme con ella.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa, Beca Bolsón –responde, haciendo referencia al apellido de Frodo.

-¡Que no me llames…!  
-Calma, no quiero peleas entre vosotras dos. Tenéis que llevaros bien, tú por ser mi mejor amiga y tú por ser mi novia. ¿Entendido?

-Vaale –respondemos a la vez.

-Así me gusta. Además, Aubrey, Beca puede que te haya presentado al futuro padre de tus hijos.

-¿Tú de qué vas, Ted Mosby? –dice, refiriéndose al protagonista de _How I met Your Mother._

-Oye, es una posibilidad.

-Bueno, me da igual, desapareced de mi vista.

-A la orden –dice Chloe, y me conduce de la mano hasta su cuarto, y cuando entro, me da una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Oye! –exclamo, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ante su descaro, y más al ver que Aubrey estaba mirando.

-No se lo digas, pero me encanta hacer enfadar a Aubrey, es lo más divertido de vivir juntas –responde Chloe.

-Ja, ja, no puedo imaginar por qué.

-¡No quiero oír cosas raras! –exclama Aubrey una vez que cerramos al puerta.

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡No te preocupes, tomaremos precauciones! –dice Chloe lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la oiga, y nos echamos a reír–. Ya que has aceptado quedarte conmigo esta noche, tengo que ser sincera sobre algo que pasó el otro día.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto una vez que me siento en la cama a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas que te despertaste el otro día y yo seguía durmiendo?

-Emm… sí.

-Pues cuando te ibas a levantar, no me había dado cuenta de que había dormido con mi brazo encima de ti.

-Ya me imagino, no pasa nada.

-Pero es que hay más.

-¿Me lo vas a decir de una vez?

-Me despertaste cuando te ibas a levantar, pero yo… me seguí haciendo la dormida y… aprovechando que te quedaste, digamos que me aproveché un poquito –termina, con una risa traviesa.

-Entonces… ¡Dios, ya decía yo que agarrabas bien!

-Ja, ja, ¡es que si no, no te ibas a dejar!

-¡Eres una pervertida Chloe Beale! –exclamo, lanzándola un cojín.

-¡No puedes culparme teniendo una novia como tú! –responde, devolviéndome el golpe.

Nos reímos mientras seguimos con la pelea de almohadas, y al rato oímos unos pasos que se detienen en la puerta de Chloe, pero no se abre la puerta.

-Pss… Beca –susurra Chloe–. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Sí –respondo, con la misma sonrisa de malicia que ella.

Cogemos cada una un cojín y nos dirigimos sigilosamente hacia la puerta, y abrimos de golpe, con lo que Aubrey, que estaba espiando, se asusta no sólo por ello sino porque inmediatamente la damos con los cojines entre risas.

-¡Basta, las dos! ¡Parad! –exclama, dando manotazos al aire sin parar pero sin lograr darnos.

-¡Coge un cojín y demuestra que vales para algo más que para leer el _Vogue_ y pintarte las uñas! –exclamo para picarla.

-¡Oh, cómo osas! ¡Soy capaz de mucho más que eso! –responde, y se quita la coleta, desmelenándose, como si se pensase que está en una película o algo, y agarra un cojín del sillón. El golpe que me da es más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

-Vaya, Posen, no lo haces nada mal –respondo.

-Nací para la guerra. De ahí que sea una líder nata.

-¡Pero qué dices, flipada! –exclamo, y la doy cuando se descuida al mirar a Chloe y ahuecarse la melena.

-¡Ahora verás!

Y así pasamos unos minutos más. Incluso una de las veces que Chloe y Aubrey se concentraron en darse entre ellas, me monté una barricada con unos cojines de Chloe en su cuarto, y cuando vinieron, se rieron y empezaron a dar con el cojín en mi "muralla", por lo que tuve que rendirme. Terminamos cansadas y nos fuimos a tomar agua y posteriormente a dormir.

-Gracias, me hacía falta algo para distraerme del tema de Chispitas.

-No hay de qué, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Y yo. Creo que hasta Aubrey se ha divertido mucho. Aunque parece una chica muy seria, también tiene su lado gamberro, ¿sabes?

-Ya, pero espero que si jugamos al paintball ella no venga, nos va a dejar llenas de moratones.

-¡Oye eso sería una idea genial! –exclama Chloe emocionada.

-¿Entonces te parece que quedemos una tarde todas las _Bellas _para jugar a eso?

-Definitivamente, sí. Va a ser genial.

-Sí –respondo.

-Por cierto, no tengo pijama para ti, así que vas a tener que dormir en ropa interior.

-¿Cómo? Ah, no, no.

-Es broma. Pero eso sí, te va a quedar grande lo que tengo. Duerme con la camiseta y ya está, si total, te va a tapar bastante con lo pequeñaja que eres.

-¡Que no soy pequeña!

-No te enfurruñes, cari –responde, y me besa en la mejilla.

-Bueno, trae el dichoso pijama o medio pijama.

-Ten –me lanza una camiseta azul que efectivamente es suficientemente larga para cubrirme una parte de la pierna.

-Y no se te ocurra meterme mano mientras te haces la dormida.

-Entonces lo haré mientras tú estés dormida.

-Chloe, ni una cosa ni la otra.

-Pues cuando estemos despiertas las dos. ¿Por ejemplo ahora? –dice, abrazándome por detrás y subiendo las manos.

-¡Chloe! –exclamo, toda roja, por lo que se echa a reír.

-Vaale, vale. No quiero que digas que no vuelves a dormir conmigo o algo así. Me portaré bien… supongo –añade, con cara juguetona.

-No cambiarás… y parecías tan inocente.

-Y lo soy, pero hay veces que necesito desfogarme, ¿me entiendes? –me guiña un ojo, y me río. Después, nos metemos en la cama y ella se duerme primero. Está tan guapa dormida… y además ha desaparecido de su bello rostro todo gesto de preocupación por la desaparición de Chispitas. En serio, tengo que hacer todo cuanto pueda por encontrar a ese pobre animalito.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve más de una semana "de vacaciones" en un sitio sin poder escribir y sin internet ¬¬**

**Y aparte, me voy a ir a estudiar fuera el próximo curso, así que ha habido mucho que aprender en poquito tiempo, y aún ni he terminado con los preparativos y tal…**

**Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, espero que no se os haya olvidado lo que ocurrió en el fic donde lo dejé xD**

**Thanks a las que me leéis y me comentais y tal, ¡sois un sol! :D**

Esa noche, de madrugada, me desperté, y miré a mi derecha, donde Chloe aún estaba dormida. Miré el despertador, eran las 6:00 a.m. _Qué pronto. Y no tengo sueño. _¿Cómo podría entretenerme hasta que fuesen al menos las 9:00? Volví a mirar a Chloe, y recordé lo que ocurrió el otro día. _Ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo. _Así, fui desplazando mi mano por encima del vientre de Chloe, y escalé su abdomen con los dedos para ver si se despertaba, pero nada. Seguía dormida como un lirón. Entonces me acerqué a ella, tumbada, y subí mi mano otro poco, y otro poco… vaya. No me extraña que tuviese tanto éxito a nivel… ejem… personal. Sonreí para mis adentros y pensé "total, no se va a enterar", dejando mi mano apoyada ahí, acariciando la zona, y me dormí nuevamente.

Unos días más tarde, en el apartamento de Luke…

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Paintball! ¡Quieren que participe en ese estúpido juego con ellas! –exclama Aubrey, mientras ve que Luke sonríe–. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No me estás escuchando?

-Sí, te estoy escuchando y no puedo creer que no quieras jugar al paintball. ¡Es genial! Hace mucho de la última vez que estuve en una batalla de ésas con unos colegas.

-¿Tú has jugado a eso?

-Pues claro, le gusta a mucha gente. Y si tan nerviosa te pone, puedo enseñarte para convertirte en una campeona.

-Eso es imposible, ¡no sé ni cómo disparar un arma!  
-Tengo algo que puede ayudarte –Luke se dirige a una estantería y coge lo que parece una película.

-¿Vamos a ver una estúpida película de batallitas? ¿Ése es tu plan? –responde Aubrey, arqueando una ceja.

-¿A ti te parece esto una película? –dice Luke sosteniendo ante él el videojuego _Call of Duty._

-¿Un videojuego?

-Exacto. Vamos a jugar el uno contra el otro. Tú eres la pantalla de abajo y yo la de arriba. Tienes que encontrarme y disparar en cuanto me localices. Y también debes esquivar mis balas cuando te dispare. Agáchate y escóndete donde no te alcancen las balas.

-¿Estás de coña, no? ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer todo eso!

Después de que Luke le explicase los controles, Aubrey y él se ponen a jugar. Resultado: un desastre por parte de Aubrey.

-Eres malísima, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé, no me gustan estos chismes.

-¿Estos chismes? ¡Es una videoconsola, Aubrey! Me recuerdas a mi abuela hablando así.

-Pues me largo, nadie me llama vieja.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, lo que tienes que hacer es jugar hasta que lo pilles, porque esto es sólo el principio.

-¿Es que hay más?

-Cuando me derrotes te diré qué viene a continuación… si es que lo consigues.

-¿Me estás retando? Pues te vas a enterar…

Dos días más tarde, en el apartamento de Chloe y Aubrey…

-No sé por qué tarda tanto Aubrey en venir, sólo ha aparecido para coger alguna cosa que se le olvidó meter en el bolso. –dice Chloe terminando de poner los platos en su sitio.

-Luke la estará entreteniendo a su manera, ya me entiendes –digo, con una sonrisa pícara, colocando dos vasos en el estante.

-Con Aubrey tendrá que esperar por lo menos dos meses antes de poder entretenerse de esa forma, créeme.

-Estás de coña.

-No, ella lo llama "la regla de los dos meses".

-¿Y ha habido alguien que la haya cumplido?

-Todos acabaron cansándose, así que no duró con ninguno. Pero es su forma de asegurarse de que no la quieren para un rato. Y creo que hace bien.

-¿Y tú, también tienes esa norma?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? –se para en seco, de espaldas, pero puedo saber qué cara tiene en este momento.

-Emm… es simple curiosidad, ya sabes.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Me arriesgaré.

-Bueno, pues no tengo una norma de dos meses, pero sí de unas semanas. Aunque a veces me la he saltado y luego me he arrepentido –dice, y se da la vuelta–, en cualquier caso, han pasado meses desde que salimos, así que ya sabes –guiña un ojo.

-Emm… vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –da unos pasos adelante y se detiene a poca distancia de donde estoy.

-Sí, supongo.

-Pues venga –coge mi mano y me lleva rápidamente dirección a su cuarto.

-Espera, ¿dónde vas? ¡Ahora mismo no, so impaciente!

-Lo imaginaba. Había que intentarlo –se encoge de hombros, resignada.

-Pero pronto –añado.

-¿Sí? –se le ilumina la cara.

-De verdad –respondo, y me besa.

A los dos segundos suena el móvil de Chloe, y lo coge:

-¿Sí?

-Soy Luke. Oye… tengo un problemilla aquí –dice, susurrando.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

-Tengo miedo. Aubrey está aquí.

-Todos tememos a Aubrey –bromea Chloe–, pero creía que tú sabías lo mandona que se puede poner.

-No es eso, en serio, venid ya, está como loca y cada vez que quiero quitarla el mando se pone como un perro rabioso.

-¿Mando, qué mando? –pregunta Chloe, y se ríe mientras la agarro de la cintura y la beso el cuello.

-¡Muere, malditooo! –se oye de fondo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-Es Luke, algo pasa con Aubrey.

-Venid ya –insiste Luke, y le da la dirección a Chloe.

Ya en la casa de Luke…

-Mirad, decidme que esto no es normal –dice, haciendo un gesto hacia Aubrey, que está en el sillón del salón con un mando de la PS3, pulsando botones como una loca.

-Ey, Bree, estamos aquí –dice Chloe acercándose a ella, pero la rubia no la responde, está ensimismada y con cara de furia–. ¿Por qué apenas te veo por casa?

-Ssh… ¡espera, que ahora es mío! ¡Ja! ¿Pensabas que podías escapar de Aubrey Posen, iluso? ¿Qué tal te ha sentado?

-¿Aubrey? –me acerco, viendo el extraño panorama. Y digo extraño porque nunca imaginé que una pija como Aubrey podría engancharse a un juego de tiros y no hacer caso a su mejor amiga.

-¡Cincuenta rachas, voy mejorando, Chloe!

-¿Qué dices? –responde su amiga, sin saber de qué narices habla.

-Es el número de gente que se ha cargado –digo.

-¿Tú entiendes de eso?

-Pues claro, me encantan los videojuegos, ¿recuerdas? A veces jugaba a este juego con Jesse. Y le ganaba siempre. Mira que le fastidiaba, siempre quería la revancha.

-¡Eso es! –exclama Luke, y me sacude por los hombros.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –respondo ante su brusquedad.

-¿No lo ves? Rétala. Si haces más rachas de bajas que ella, tiene que irse. ¡Es la única forma de que me deje en paz! ¡Quiero dormir!  
-¿Lleváis día y noche jugando sin parar? –pregunta Chloe.

-¡Sí, yo no quería, pero si no parecía que iba a ponerse a romper cosas!

-¿Y por qué empezasteis a jugar en primer lugar? Esto no es para una cita –digo.

-No quería jugar al paintball porque no sabía disparar, así que dije que la ayudaría.

-Acabemos con esto –digo, cogiendo mi mando.

-¿Quieres unirte? ¡No podrás ganarme!

-¿Apostamos? Si te gano, te piras de aquí.

-Eso nunca. Prepárate, Mitchell.

-¡Ja, llevo cinco y tú uno! –digo dos minutos después, mientras pienso en lo fácil que será ganarla.

-¡Beca, detrás de ti! –exclama Chloe.

-¡Por los pelos!

-No valen ayudas –dice Aubrey.

-¡Coge el arma de ése tío, y recarga ya! –exclama Luke, viendo que a mis pies hay uno muerto.

-¡¿A quién tienes que ayudar, a Beca o a mí?! –gruñe Aubrey con una cara que me recuerda al demonio de Tazmania. Y encima tiene los ojos rojos, no sé si de no dormir o de furia, o de ambas cosas.

-A ti, a ti, cariño –responde Luke, con miedo.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, después de momentos sufriendo porque Aubrey me superaba en número de rachas, por fin se terminó la partida. 200-160 a mi favor.

-¡No! ¡Iba a ganar! –exclama Aubrey dejando el mando de malas maneras en el sillón.

-Tienes que dormir –dice Chloe.

-No, tengo que practicar.

-Estás más que preparada –digo–, juegas mejor que Jesse, y ésta es la primera vez que coges un mando.

-Además, mira –añade Chloe, cogiendo un espejo de su bolso, y poniéndoselo delante a Aubrey.

-¡Aah, qué horror! ¿Quién es esa fea con ojos de loca y pelo enmarañado? Deberías elegir mejor a tus nuevas amigas.

-No es ninguna amiga nueva, eres tú, Aubrey –responde Chloe, riéndose por lo bajo, y la acompaño en su risa. Luke parece querer reírse, pero más por miedo que por otra cosa, se controla.

-¡No!

-Sí, y mira tus uñas.

-¡Mi perfecta manicura! ¡¿Luke, qué le has puesto al mando?! ¡Me las ha destrozado!

-No le he puesto nada, es que apretabas con demasiada fuerza los botones, y tenías las uñas largas. Demasiado… -añade en bajo.

-¡Qué asco, no vuelvo a coger esa cosa, me hace fea! –coge su bolso y sale toda digna del apartamento, como si andar súper recta y con la cabeza alta la hiciese parecer que está más arreglada.

-Gracias por… entrenar a Aubrey –dice Chloe.

-Descanse, soldado –bromeo, y Luke bosteza y se despide de nosotras.

-Pobrecito Luke, le agotas, y no en el sentido que yo pensaría –dice Chloe una vez que arranca el coche.

-Calla y conduce, me estoy deprimiendo sólo de recordar la imagen del espejo –responde.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio, y cuando llegamos, Aubrey no sale del coche.

-¿Aubrey? –Chloe se acerca y ve por la ventanilla que se ha quedado dormida, por lo que me hace una seña para que vaya a verla.

-Ja, ja, la fea durmiente.

-¡Beca! –me da un codazo, pero se ríe.

-Hay que sacarla, tú cógela de un brazo y yo de otro.

La llevamos como podemos, y pesa más de lo que pensaba. Después la dejamos en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama.

-Al menos la desparecerán las ojeras –dice Chloe.

-Las ojeras son el menor de sus problemas. Está irreconocible, parece un gremlin.

-No seas mala.

-Vaale. "Bueno, lo seré sólo un ratito más" –pienso, y cuando Chloe se pone a ver la tv, entro en el cuarto de Aubrey sin hacer ruido y la hago una foto. Después se la mando a las Bellas en el grupo de _Whatshapp_ para que la comenten, y me siento en el sofá del salón.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Qué has hecho, Beca Mitchell? –pregunta en tono acusatorio Chloe, que parece que me conoce desde hace años.

-Nada, nada. Sigamos viendo, eh… ¿qué es esto?

-_Love it or List it. _Y no me cambies de tema.

-Vaya casa que tiene esa gente, no me extraña que se quieran ir.

-Ella se quiere quedar, con una reforma quedará preciosa. ¡Y dime qué has hecho!

-Mira el _Whatshapp._

-¡Hala, veinte mensajes! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, mientras se desplaza hacia el origen de la causa–. ¡Dios, Beca, cuando lo vea Aubrey te va a matar!

-¿Crees que soy tonta? En el grupo no he metido a Aubrey, nunca lo sabrá.

-Bueno, en ese caso… yo también comentaré –sonríe maléficamente.

-¡Ése es el espíritu! –digo, y me uno.

_Beca: ¿habéis visto a nuestra bella durmiente?_

_Cynthia: LOL_

_Amy: ¡oh Dios mío! Decidme que eso no es Aubrey._

_Lilly: una vez vi en un programa de cosas paranormales el caso de un fantasma de una señora que era igual._

_Stacie: ahora sí puedo decir que soy la más buenorra del grupo, no tengo competencia._

_Amy: ¬¬_

_Chloe: :/_

_Stacie: :P_

_Beca: lo siento, ése puesto ya está ocupado por una flamante pelirroja._

_Stacie: ésa me chupa un pie. Los chicos me adoran._

_Chloe: dos cosas. 1: aww. 2: ¡bruja!_

_Amy: ¡movida, movida! :D_

_Stacie: en serio, ¿cómo puede Luke salir con ella? Creo que sé quién será el próximo que me voy a agenciar._

_Beca: 1: aggh. 2: las parejas de las Bellas son intocables._

_Amy: ¡qué monas, Chloe y Beca hablan igual!_

_Aubrey: ¡os voy a matar, malditas!  
Cynthia: ¡socorro, la muerta habla!_

_Chloe: ¿Aubrey, qué haces aquí?_

_Aubrey: Lilly me ha agregado, ¡malditas bastardas!_

_Beca: ¡¿Por qué?! u.u_

_Cynthia: :O_

_Amy: …_

_Lilly: intenté compartir la imagen del fantasma que os dije, creo que me he equivocado de botón o de menú…_

_Amy: yo me voy, qué follón._

_Cynthia: y yo, os la vais a cargar… xD_

_Stacie: sigo siendo la más buenorra, Aubrey, va por ti._

_Aubrey: contigo ya tendré unas palabras. Chloe, Beca, a mi cuarto, ¡ya!_

_Cynthia: esperad, yo creo que me quedaré un rato más ;)_

_Beca: nunca cambiarás._

_Cynthia: ^^'_

_Chloe: estad atentas próximamente para cuando quedemos para el paintball. Y ahora, dejadnos morir en paz D:_

_Beca: jajaja_

Chloe y yo nos miramos y nos dirigimos a cuarto de Aubrey, y al abrir la puerta, la encontramos de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? ¿De quién fue la idea?

-De Beca –dice Chloe, señalándome.

-¡Oye, se supone que estás de mi parte!

-Y de mi propia parte también –añade, con cara inocente.

-Pues ahora tendrás que esperar otro mes –le digo al oído.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –responde dramáticamente al darse cuenta de a qué me refiero.

-Me tendrás que convencer para que cambie de idea, entonces.

-Será un placer –se ríe.

-¡Eh, aquí, dejaros de tonterías! ¡Soy la jefa y no podéis dejarme en evidencia delante del grupo!

-Era una cosa inocente, no hubiese salido de ahí.

-¿Ah, no? Por lo que sabemos, Lilly podría habérselo mandado a más gente con el manejo que tiene de la aplicación.

-Entonces la culpa es de Lilly, por haberte metido en el grupo, díselo, dile que no se puede meter a gente ajena.

-¡No estoy de broma! En el paintball, tú vas a ir en el grupo contrario que el mío, vas a ser la capitana, y yo la otra. Y Chloe tendrá que elegir a qué bando viene, porque las dos la queremos en nuestro equipo, ¿verdad?

-Cuando no duermes eres aún más mala –respondo entre dientes.

-Lo sé –se ahueca el pelo-estropajo.

-No te queda bien hacer eso con las pintas que tienes.

-¡Agh, eres insoportable, no sé cómo Chloe quiere estar contigo! –exclama, y se va al baño tras coger algo de ropa.

-Has conseguido librarte de ella, increíble –dice Chloe.

-Tengo un don.

-Pues espera a enseñarte los míos –guiña un ojo y se va de la habitación, y me deja con una sonrisa de tonta.


End file.
